The Dog Girl
by Ume the Dog Demon
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang find out that he has a little sister but something seems a bit odd. Who wouldn't think its werid if an enemy trys to kill her, she has a knack for attracting trouble, and hears voices in her head? No longer updated.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Sarist

This is my first story for this website, so I'm happy to have people read my work! If you have any questions (or comments/opinions, I need them ;) ) Send them to: Hayleymdmh.us. Thanks. Well, enjoy!

* * *

The Dog Girl

Chapter 1

* * *

Sarist walked along a dirt road, her head ducked down under the hood she was wearing and hand protectively gripping the hilt of her sword. The rain was beating down on her, but it didn't matter anymore. There was nothing that was dry on her body.

"Nice day for a walk." She muttered to herself. Thunder sounded in the distance and the rain started to come down harder. Sarist groaned, and quickened her steps. _I could've stayed in the last village, but noooo, I had to keep going on to the next village. Damnit, why couldn't I listen to the stupid old man?_

She gripped the collar of the haori she was wearing and looked at the gem around her neck. It was glowing dark green; drops of water intensified the glow. Two voices were yelling at each other, calling each other a variety of names that were only causing them to yell even louder and more inappropriate names.

"How about you both just shut up?" She said angrily.

**_Shut up, you little halfie! _**One of them yelled back at her, but they stopped yelling. A light caught her eye in the distance, and she looked up. There was a building at a base of a hill. A small river flowed across the road from it and a bridge reached from one bank to another. Joy filled her when she saw the shadow of a hunched over figure pass the window. She started running, but slowly, so no-one would suspect what she was.

She finally reached the house. It was more of an old shack then a house. The wood was old, but surprisingly sturdy in the fierce storm. A gate to a temple was to the right of doorway with stone steps leading to the summit of the hill.

_Who ever lives here must be the caretaker of the temple; Possibly a Priest of Priestess._ She reached her hand forward and knocked on the doorway to the house. A moment later, an old woman with an eye patch pulled the bamboo on the doorway aside.

"What is it, my child?" the woman asked. Sarist took a breath.

"May I take shelter from the storm here?" Sarist looked at the old woman. She wouldn't be surprised if the woman would be shocked by the young girl standing in the rain, water dripping down her face and nose and completely soaked to the skin. Sarist glanced over the woman and into the house. It was a one roomed shack. It had a platform with several mats and blankets tucked neatly in a corner. A small tabled with bowls and herbs was against the wall under the window, and a small fire with a steaming black pot smelled like stew. Her mouth watered as the scent filled her nose. The old woman glanced at the girl and saw how she looked longingly to the pot and cheery fire.

"Come in out of the rain child." The woman led her inside and started shifting through a small pile of rags on the table. Sarist quickly walked in and knelt next to the fire. She placed her hands near the fire and waited for her numb hands to regain their feeling.

"Here, dry yourself." Sarist looked up and looked at the woman in her one good eye. Her one good eye was dark brown. Her silver hair was tied behind her head and was dressed in full red pants that looked more like a skirt then pants and a large white blouse.

"Thank you." She reached forward and took the rag from the priestess' hand and started wiping her face. The woman sat on the opposite side of the fire and looked at the girl intently. Sarist quickly stopped, very aware of the old woman's inspecting gaze. Sarist lowered the cloth from her face and rested her hands on her lap.

"My name is Kaede. I am the priestess of this small village."

"I'm Sarist." The young girl said as she accepted the small cup of tea and bowl of stew. She took a sip of tea and felt a wave of warmth wash over her and the bitter taste settled in her mouth. It felt good to be sitting in a dry house and drink hot tea and eating stew then running through the storm outside.

"Why are ye traveling through the rain at this hour of night? Most girls of ye age would be sleeping in the homes of ye father." The priestess waited for her answer as Sarist drank more of the bitter tea. Finally Sarist parted the cup from her lips and held in her hands, letting the hot cup warm her hands.

"I have no family." The girl whispered. She gazed at her reflection in the hot liquid, picturing the family that she never known. She struggled to steady her voice and tried to keep her expression calm as she continued.

"When I was young, I was found wandering the woods with a sword, a silver fur, and a string of black beads and a small green gem. I didn't remember anything about my life before. People had been afraid of me because of…" Sarist stopped and bit her lip. "Anyway, I was taken in by a kind family. But 2 years ago the village was attacked and everyone was killed by a woman with red eyes, a fan, and feathers in her hair. She rode a giant feather and attacked everyone from the sky. Finally, I was the only one who was still alive in the village. She raised her fan to kill me, but then lowered her fan with a look of disgust. She flew off in a cloud of dust as I tried to figure out why she stopped. I've been looking for her ever since." Sarist stopped and ate some of her stew which had grown cooler throughout her story. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kaede spoke again.

"Why don't ye take off ye hood, child? Its soaked and it must be a burden." Sarist was surprised and a little fearful, but she finally peeled the hood from her head. Her long silver hair fell down onto the floor. The ears mounted on top of her head twitched as they lifted off her head. Kaede just looked at her and nodded.

"I thought as much. Ye are a special child, Sarist." Sarist was surprised by the priestess using her name for the first time, but quickly recovered.

"Priestess, I'm going to sleep now. I need to rest from the long journey I've had." Sarist replied calmly. Inside she wanted to ask 'How am I special? I've been cursed with a memory of death and a mystery of my real family!' but she pushed the question to the back of her mind.

_I'll worry about that tomorrow._ She silently promised herself.

She stood and walked her empty cup and bowl to a tub of water. She rinsed the cup and bowl out and replaced them on a shelf above the tub. When she turned around and saw Kaede had set up two mats on the floor with blankets. Sarist removed the outer clothing, now dry, and placed them in a neat pile by her mat. She also placed the fur that was wrapped around her waist on the pile then finally her sheathed sword. 'Good night, Honored Father.' She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sarist jumped down a small cliff and landed softly on the grass next to a small diamond clear pool with a small water fall. She was wearing her dark blue haori with the pants she had worn yesterday. She stood up and gazed up at where the water fell off the cliff and into the pool below. The sun was reflecting off the ripples in the pool, sending silver waves onto the edges of the water.

_It's beautiful… I'm glad Kaede told me about this place._ She stripped off her clothes so all she had on was a pair of thick white shorts and a sleeveless white shirt made of the same material as the shorts. She left her other clothes on the bank next to the cliff along with her sword and fur that she had brought along for safe keeping. She kept the black beaded necklace with the gem around her neck as she waded into the cold pool. She shivered, and then plunged straight into the water. She was hit with shock of how cold it was. She leaned her head back so that her waist long silver hair was completely soaked. Her ears filled with water and she leaned forward so that the water poured out of her ears.

She swam in the pool for about an hour, enjoying the peace of the forest and the songs of the birds. Finally she climbed out and put her pants and huge shirt back on. She picked up her sword and fur and started walking back towards Kaede's village. Kaede was waiting in the house when she got back. They ate and talked together for a long time, talking about nothing in particular and just enjoying each others company. When Kaede excused her self and left, Sarist walked outside and jumped up onto the gate leading to the temple. She crouched down and watched the young children play with interest. She stayed that way for awhile, silently keeping track of who was winning the game and occasionally arguing with the voices in her head. Then she heard a roar like a cat in the distance and new voices. She looked up and saw a large cream colored cat with large fangs flying on fire come towards the village. Right along side the cat a red dot was bouncing. As they got closer she saw two figures riding on the large cat.

One was a woman in her twenties. She had dark brown hair that was tied loosely behind her head. It streamed behind her in the breeze. She was wearing a multi colored kimono and had a large boomerang strapped to her back. The second was a man with short light black hair. He was wearing black and purple robes and was carrying a staff with a gold oval head with gold rings that jingled as they flew through the air. It was then she noticed the red clad figure.

He had silvery hair and his golden eyes were visible and piercing even at a distance. He was carrying a girl on his back that Sarist hadn't noticed. She had raven black hair and had a white shirt and green cuffs. She had a jade green shirt that was EXTREMELY short. The red figure disappeared behind a house on the outskirts of the village. Sarist's brow furrowed.

_What the hell is he doing?_

At that exact moment he jumped up in the air was started leaping from roof to roof towards her. She stood up and jumped down from the gate. She heard the children behind her gasp as she landed gently on the ground among them.

Suddenly the boy in red jumped down from the roof and started descending towards her. Her raised his hand and yelled at the top of his lungs "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" His claws glowed with light and left streaks in the air. Sarist's eyes grew in shock and she jumped out of the way before he hit the spot she had been standing. His hand hit the ground the dirt and grass in the spot up rooted and turned into a small crater.

_Oh my God! That could've been me!_ she thought in utter disbelief. She jumped back again as he came towards her. He raised his hand again and tried to bring it down on her. She grabbed his wrists and held them in mid air. The young on lookers were looking at the fight with fright, to scared to move. She glanced at them and gritted her teeth trying to hold the boys entire weight which he was pressing down on her.

"Run!" she yelled at the children. They were surprised at the sudden command, but still they refused to move. "Get out of here!" She screamed. That sent them running.

_Good, now that they're gone I can stop holding back. _She tightened her grip on his wrist and flipped him to the side. He landed on his back with an "oomf!" He stared at the sky as she walked over to him and looked at his face. What she saw was like looking in a mirror. He looked exactly like her except for the more boyish features he had. But the eyes were the exact same. Then she smelled it. A small cut on the side of his head where he hit a rock was bleeding and smelled on mixed blood, and half of that blood smelled like hers. She stumbled back and sat down. Who was this boy?

Suddenly he jumped to his feet and pulled a sword out of a sheath that was attached to his belt. It transformed as it left the sheath, turning from a rusty dull blade to a magnificent large fang shaped sword that was bigger then he was. He advanced to where she was sitting and pointed the blade at her.

"Going soft on me, Sesshomaru? Well your going to wish you hadn't." Sesshomaru…. Why did that name sound so familiar?

* * *

_A young boy about the red boy's age was standing in front of her, but his scent was different. His blood wasn't mixed. It was pure demon. _

"_Father, if your going to go to the woman, leave me the Tetsuiga." He demanded. His voice was calmer then the other boy. Almost emotionless while the other boy was angry and was filled with to much hatred._

"_Sesshomaru, you are too impatient. The Tetsuiga will be yours someday." Sarist heard a deep voice say. She couldn't find where the voice was coming from. Wait…did it come from me?_

* * *

Then she was back on the ground, sword ready to slice her head off, and the same boy kept making snide comments on how pathetic 'Sesshomaru' was for getting caught by his younger half-breed brother. Then she saw the same group she saw earlier start running towards them. The young girl was screaming at the boy to stop. Finally she yelled at the top of her lungs:

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" The boy fell forward on his face and lost his grip on his sword, which returned to its old rusty form and hit him with the flat of the blade on his head. He sat back up as the group got to where they were. Sarist sighed with relief as Kaede moved as fast as she could towards her. She came and walked to where Sarist was sitting.

"Would ye be alright child?" She asked. Sarist nodded. She looked to where Inuyasha and the young short skirt girl were arguing intensely.

"I'm alright, but what the hell was that all about!"

* * *

Later they were sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was lounging around in the corner keeping an eye on Sarist suspiciously, expecting her to draw her sword and start killing everyone.

"My name is Kagome." The young black haired girl was saying. "He's Miroku, that's Sango. You met Inuyasha and the little demons are Kiara and Shippo." Sarist finally noticed that the giant cat had turned into a cute two tailed cat demon and was playing with a little Kitsune. The Kitsune looked up at her and smiled, waving at her from the corner. She turned around from the cute duo and looked back at the group in front of her.

"I'm Sarist. I came here last night so I wouldn't need to sleep in the storm. The last thing I expected was to get attacked while I was relaxing." The last statement she directed to the angry Half-demon behind her.

"Quit whining! You're not dead, are you?" Sarist took the sheath off her belt and hit Inuyasha on the top of his head, hard.

"**_OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!"_**

Sarist turned back and to the fire and said calmly, "You deserved it. You should be more polite around a lady. Besides, you're a man; so suck it up." She retorted. Inuyasha glared at her and removed his hand off the hilt of his sword that he was about to draw. He returned to where he was laying down and started rubbing the lump growing on his head.

"So…You're a demon?" Sarist shook her head, causing her hair to sweep the ground.

"Half-demon, actually. More specifically a dog demon." Inuyasha stopped rubbing his head and looked at Sarist.

_She's a dog Hanyou…? I thought I was the only one!_

"Who was your father?" Sango asked, speaking for the first time. Sarist looked into the fire, trying to ignore the prodding gaze of everyone in the room.

"I don't know…" she whispered sadly. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he smelled salty tears starting to form, but she fought them back. She told the same story that she had told Kaede the day before. Everyone listened intently, particularly Inuyasha. Even Kiara and Shippo stopped playing to listen. They came and sat beside her eyes wide and silent. While she was telling the story she felt something poke her above her elbow, but she ignored it and continued talking. When she was done, everyone was silently looking at her.

"Well, I guess we should head to our house for the night." Miroku said as he stood up. Sango quickly followed suit and walked towards her. She picked up Kiara and followed Miroku out the door. Sarist looked at Kagome and Kaede.

"They're married." She explained. "They have a house not far from here." Sarist nodded. She stood up and walked out the door and crossed the bridge and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up and watched as Sarist walked out of the house and run into the forest. He looked at Kagome who was starting to unroll mats for sleep.

"What's her problem?" he asked. Kagome continued to unroll mats.

"Inuyasha… Did you sense that powerful aura coming from her?" Inuyasha stopped. Now that she mentioned it, he did notice a power about her. Something poked him in the neck and he instinctively slapped the spot and examined his hand.

"Myoga! What are you doing here?" _Sarist must not be dangerous, otherwise Myoga wouldn't be here. _

"Lord Inuyasha! It is good to see you again." The old flea was saying. "I see you have met young Sarist. Interesting person, don't you think? And her blood tastes good to…" Inuyasha started getting irritated.

"Cut the crap, Myoga. What do you want?" Kagome was now next to Inuyasha, looking at the little flea on his hand.

"Aw, yes… I have been following her for the last couple of days and I have found some interesting things. Not only does she look like Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru, half of her blood also is in yours and Sesshomaru veins!" Inuyasha just looked at Myoga.

"Are you saying that she might be related to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Myoga nodded.

"Yes, through their father. I believe that she may be your sister." Inuyasha was silent. _I have a sister…?_ Inuyasha dropped Myoga and walked to the door way. He pulled the bamboo away from the door and looked at Kagome over his shoulder.

"I'm going to see if she's ok. I'll be back soon." With that he walked out and let the bamboo swing back into place.

* * *

Sarist ran deeper into the forest, trying to run from haunting visions of people and thing she didn't remember. With every new person she saw or name she heard a vision seemed to be linked.

**_You should follow your own advice and suck it up, halfie. _**She clenched her fists together and gritted her teeth.

_It's not like you do anything to help me! All you do is yell at me and treat me like a piece of crap. If you want, I can destroy us right now and you couldn't stop me. So shut up and stay out of my head!_ The voice growled angrily, but stopped talking. She slowed down and eventually stopped. She was in front of a large tree; the tallest she had ever seen. Vines wrapped themselves around the base of the tree. She looked up at it in awe. Somehow, she felt safe in the shadow of it.

"It's called the God Tree." A voice said behind her. She turned and saw Inuyasha staring up into the leaves. "It makes you feel safe, like nothing can hurt you. But I was once bound to it for fifty years." He came and stood beside her.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said. He sat down on one of the vines. Sarist went and sat next to him.

"There was a flea demon in the room with us, when you were telling the story," Sarist remembered the poke she had felt. "He told me that half of your blood is in me and my brother. We suspect that we might be…well…"

"Brother and sister?" She finished. Her heart was racing.

_Have I found my family? Is he really my brother?_

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said. He stared at the stars that were starting to come out. He smelled tears and he turned to the small girl beside him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was biting her lip trying to make the rivers stop, but she couldn't. A brother! She wasn't alone in the world after all!

"Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his haori. He was shocked. What should he do? Push her off? Tell her to stop crying? He settled on wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"I'll be her for you, Sarist. Always." He whispered. Meanwhile, Kagome was hiding behind a tree, watching the emotional reunion. _Inuyasha seems protective of her. I guess I'm going to have to give him pointers on how to be a good older brother._

She turned and started walking away, deciding to let them have some privacy. She looked up through the leaves at the stars, letting her mind wander. But one thought came to mind. _What's going to happen now?_

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done! Now I can get working on 2. If you think that all mysteries are done, you better expect yourself to be wrong. Since when is there not trouble with the Inuyasha crew? 


	2. Chapter 2: The Murder in the Woods

Hi! I'm back with Chapter 2! I'm enjoying writing this story. And so you know, I mix Japanese with English versions of Inuyasha. Email me if you have any comments. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Sarist was lying on the mat in Kaede's hut. Kagome was sleeping nearby and Kaede on the far wall. She quietly stood up and walked outside. The first signs of dawn were etching themselves on the edges of the sky, staining it pink and red. She breathed in the fresh morning air and remembered the happy night last night. She had walked back to the hut with Inuyasha after he told her about his life. From the looks of it, he wasn't very happy with his life but he seemed happy to tell someone about it.

_Where was Inuyasha though?_ A little voice said. She looked around and tried to get a whiff of his scent, but she couldn't.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sarist turned and looked towards the voice. Shippo was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. She smiled at him.

"Just looking for Inuyasha. What are you doing up so early?"

"I heard you get up. I came to see if you needed help with anything." He yawned.

"Go back to bed. I'm going to go and look around a little bit." Shippo didn't protest. He pushed the bamboo away and went in. She heard the rustling of cloth and then his breathing became slow and even.

Sarist walked across the bridge and into the forest. She started walking aimlessly around until she finally found a patch of bright red berries. She remembered eating a patch of the same berries when she was traveling and they actually taste good. She knelt next to the patch and started picking the berries, placing them on a small black piece of cloth that she had brought along. Soon she had a rather large pile of berries and couldn't fit any more on the patch of cloth. She stood up and leaned back as far as she could, hearing pops and snaps as her stiff bones stretched themselves out. When she was done, she pick up the cloth by the corners and started walking back to the village. She carried it in front of her, trying not to lose any of her precious berries.

* * *

Something was stalking her from the shadows. He watched her as she walked, trying to keep an eye on the berries and watch the path so she didn't trip.

_Master said to kill her… What a shame. She's such a beauty._ He crept silently up behind her and was about to stab her in the back when she turned quickly and side kicked him in the stomach. He dropped his knife and was sent flying back. He hit a tree and had the breath knocked out of him, but he was on his feet in a second. A growl escaped him as he watched Sarist balanced the cloth in her hand. He jumped to where his knife was lying and grabbed it. He started back towards her, fire burning in his eyes. She looked up in time to see him plunge the knife in her side.

Her scream echoed through the forest. It got the attention of animals, youkai, and even woke everyone in Kaede's village. She dropped the berries and pushed the man away as hard as she could. He fell away from her and she fell on her back, clutching wound that was gushing blood. Her vision started to blur, so she closed her eyes and tried to get back up. When she was on her feet she took off running, still pressing her hands against his her side trying to stop the stinging pain shooting through her.

"Inuyasha, where are you?"

* * *

Inuyasha was lounging casually in a tree near Kaede's house. He had been keeping watch on the house, his thoughts keeping him company through out the night. He was trying to figure out how his father would have another child. She was much younger then him, and he was told his father died a few minutes after he was born. How could she be his sister? He shook his head. What did it matter? It just meant that he had another person to protect.

A scream that curdled even his demon blood sounded. A group of birds that had been on a branch above him started flying away in fright. Villagers were coming out of their huts, asking each other what it had been. Kagome had run out of Kaede's house with Shippo on her shoulder. Shippo's eyes were large with fright. Sango and Miroku ran to Kagome and asked what was wrong. Shippo was frantic.

"Sarist went to the woods! We have to find her!" Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and grabbed Shippo by his tail, scaring the already frantic Kitsune.

"**_What? Where is she? Damnit, tell me!"_** Inuyasha was yelling at Shippo. He shook the little Kitsune hard, causing Shippo to cry.

"I don't know!" He choked out. Inuyasha growled angrily and threw Shippo away. He turned and started sniffing around. Finally he got a whiff of blood, his own blood scent, and started running towards the source.

"Sarist! I'm coming!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome was yelling, but he wasn't listening. He was concentrating on following the blood scent. Finally he reached a clearing. His sister was lying on the ground, arms pinned together above her head by a man twice her size. She was using her knee to hit him in the side as he raised a blood covered knife above his head, about to bring it down on her. Sarist stopped trying to hit the man and closed her eyes, trying not to picture the man plunging the knife through her heart.

Inuyasha ran to him and grabbed the man's wrist as he started bringing the knife down.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister!" Inuyasha said coldly. Sarist opened her eyes when she heard her brother voice. She felt over whelming joy and relief as he pushed the man away. He picked her up in his arms and started walking away, oblivious to the man coming behind him. Sarist saw him and tried to talk, but her voice wouldn't work.

_Inuyasha! Please, look behind you! _She silently pleaded, but he wouldn't turn. Inuyasha was walking by a tree when the man raised his knife again. Sarist wanted to cry, but she didn't. She did the only thing she could to save their lives. She gripped Inuyasha's haori tightly and pushed off a tree with her feet as hard has she could. Inuyasha was pushed to the side just as the knife hit the spot where they were a second earlier. He placed her on the ground and turned back to the man.

"You have a lot of nerve attacking me with my back turned. You're going to pay for ever letting the thought of killing my little sister cross your mind." He drew his sword from his sheath, it transformed as it left the sheath.

_Good, it transformed. _He had been worried that it wouldn't transform because Sarist was half youkai as well as human, but apparently the sword knew there was human blood. He raised his sword and brought it down yelling "Wind Scar!" Yellow stripes of power ran across the ground. The man's eyes grew in shock as he watched the Wind Scar come towards him. He closed his eyes just as it hit him.

_I've failed…_

* * *

Inuyasha grinned as his attack hit the would-be assassin dead on. The man's shirt was blown off and the man's chest in half. Blood stained the trees and the ground, making a gory picture. He walked over to the corpse and started examining it. Sarist had stood up and walked over to him and knelt beside him. Her hand was still on the stab wound. Her hand was bloody but she didn't mind. A lot worst could've happened to her if Inuyasha hadn't shown up. The image of her being stabbed in the heart ran through her mind, making her shudder.

"What are you looking for?" Sarist asked, trying not to think about what may have happened.

"I'm making sure there's no way he can come back to life. He's a demon in human form." Inuyasha explained. He turned the upper half of the corpse over and examined it. A large spider mark was shaped was taking up most of his back. Inuyasha clenched his teeth in anger.

"Naraku." He said angrily. Naraku had sent a detachment of himself to kill his sister? Sarist looked at him with interest.

"Who's Naraku?"

"He's a demon who's after the Shikon no Tama, a jewel Kagome is trying to purify. He has many detachments off his body which he sends off to do various things. One thing they all have in common is these spider shaped scars on their backs."

"Inuyasha!" They turned around and saw Kiara coming towards them with Sango, Kagome, and Shippo on her back and Miroku was running into the clearing on foot. Kiara landed a few feet away and as soon as they hit the ground Kagome was off of her back and was running towards them. Shippo wasn't far behind.

"Sarist! You're alright!" he said happily. He ran to her and threw his small arms on her side, right next to her stab wound. Sango came and knelt beside Sarist.

"What happened?" Sango asked. Sarist used the back of her hand to rub Shippo's head comfortingly.

"I was attacked. I'm alright though, thanks to Inuyasha."

"But you're bleeding." Sango pointed out. Shippo looked at the bloody patch on her haori that she was covering with her hand and started bawling. He buried his face in her pants and started making a wet patch.

"It's my fault! If I had come with you…You…" He broke off and let lose a fresh set of tears. Sarist smiled weakly.

"Shippo, I'm ok. By tomorrow it'll be as good as new. You'll see. Stop crying." His crying slowed down to hiccups, but tears were still coming down. Sango helped her get to her feet and lead her to Kiara.

"I'm fine. I can walk back." Sarist protested. She tried to pull away, but Inuyasha walked up behind her. He grabbed her and lifted her up onto Kiara's back.

"Thank you." Sango said. She climbed up in front of Sarist and Kagome in the back.

"Take care of her." Inuyasha said to Kagome. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Sarist just as she was about to slide off.

"I told you I'm fine! Now let me go!" She tried to break away, but Kagome tightened her grip. Sango glanced behind her. Sarist was struggling to get loose and Inuyasha had to hold her down so she would stay on Kiara. Sango sighed. She is definitely related to Inuyasha.

"Let's go Kiara."

* * *

That night, Sarist was sitting on the roof of Kaede's house watching the stars starting to show in the dark sky. Her side was patched with some bandages Kagome had had in her bag. Inuyasha had been in a bad mood since the event this morning. It was like he had changed from the gentle boy she had known for the past 2 days to a bad tempered guy. She looked at where the moon should've been.

_That's right; it's a new moon tonight. _She laid down on the roof and looked at the stars. She let her mind wander as she stayed up for the long night.

* * *

Naraku looked at the mirror that Kanna was holding in front of him. It showed the scene that had occurred earlier that morning.

_So… Arihiro failed. She has friends in high places. _He thought as he watched Inuyasha blast his detachment with the Wind Scar. One thing the boy Hanyou said echoed in his head though.

"_You'll pay for ever letting the thought of killing my little sister cross your mind." _

_A little sister. This is growing interesting._

Kagura watched from a corner of the room with a scowl on her face. In her opinion, Naraku was taking to much interest in the girl. She may be Inuyasha's little sister, but that still didn't change the fact that he was starting to obsess.

"Naraku, what is with the girl? Why are you taking such a special interest in her besides the fact that she's the little sister of Inuyasha?" Naraku continued to look into the mirror. An image of the girl in a hut surrounded by the demon slayer and the young priestess. They were bandaging a bloody wound in her side while the little fox demon was sitting next to her. She was talking casually as if she was just sharing a meal with them.

"We spared her life once." He said calmly. He stood up and started walking towards the door. He stopped in front of the door and faced Kagura.

"I'm going out on the walk. I'll leave the remembering the girl to you." With that her left the room, leaving Kagura with a deeper scowl then before.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut and saw Kagome packing her bag. Sarist was playing with Shippo in one of the corners and Kaede was no where in sight. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

"I'm going home for a little bit. I need to get some more supplies and I have some tests that I need to take." Kagome explained. Inuyasha scowled. He didn't see the point in taking these tests. He didn't even see the point in going to her 'school.'

"Alright, but you have to promise to be back soon." Kagome nodded and picked up her bag.

"Mind if I come along?" They turned to the corner where Sarist was on her feet and looking at them.

"I don't think so. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo can't get through, so I doubt you can." Kagome said.

"You never know until you try." Sarist said, fingering the jade green gem around her neck. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, trying to read his expression, but she couldn't find anything to help. She looked at Sarist and sighed.

"Ok, let's go." Sarist smiled and knelt down in front of Shippo.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." She stood back up and followed Kagome out the door. Inuyasha scowled at the doorway.

_She's my little sister alright. _Shippo was also looking at the door with curiosity.

"Do you think she'll be able to go through?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha didn't answer. He just went to one of the corners and started lounging around.

"Who cares? Either way, she's coming back eventually." Shippo looked at him reproachfully.

"You're not a very supportive brother, are you?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth together and started chasing Shippo around the house.

"Get back here and say that to my face!" Shippo ran out of the house and Inuyasha wasn't far behind.

"**_HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"_**

* * *

Kagome stopped walking in front of an old well. She turned and faced Sarist and let her bag hit the ground.

"This is how I get home." Kagome explained. Sarist looked at the well with curiosity. Back in her village, parents had used stories of the Bone Eaters Well to lull children to sleep and would threaten to throw them in it if they disobeyed. She had never really believed that an adult would throw their children down a well, but she always wanted to see the legendary well.

"Let's go." Sarist said. Kagome picked up her bag and jumped in the well with Sarist right behind her. A blue light engulfed them and Sarist felt like she was growing older but not changing. When the light subsided they were standing on a sandy pit on the bottom of the well. No light shown down on them from the hole above, only darkness.

"You did go through!" Kagome said with amazement.

"I told you I you never know till you try." Sarist said. She rubbed her gem and an eerie green light started glowing from her gem. Kagome decided not to ask how she did it. _Some magic tricks are better left unknown._

"We need to get up there." Kagome said pointing up to the top of the well.

"No kidding." Sarist said. Kagome was starting to climb a ladder up the wall. She was climbing up fairly quickly and was soon up at the top. Sarist jumped up to the top, her gem still glowing. Sarist followed Kagome out of the little building and into sunlit area. Another house was to their left, much larger then the little house that they had just left. A gate like the one near Kaede's hut was to their right and a small shrine was in front of them. Kagome was walking towards the large house and Sarist followed close behind her. Kagome slid a door aside and stepped into the house. Kagome slipped off her shoes and walked into a long hall. Voices were talking not to far away and clanging metal was sounding off in Sarist's ears.

"Is someone fighting in here?" Sarist asked, her ears twitching wildly. Kagome looked at her and smiled.

"It's my mom cooking." She said. She started walking down the hall.

"I'm home!" She said loudly. A young boy's voice echoed "Kagome's home!"

"We're in the kitchen!" A woman's voice said. Kagome walked up to another door and slid it aside.

"Welcome home Kagome." An old man's voice croaked. Kagome entered the room and Sarist heard "Hi Grandpa!" Sarist stood uncomfortably in the hall, not sure of what to do. Kagome's voice was happily talking with her family and an aura of happy people was emitting from the room.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come… _Sarist thought sadly. She turned and started walking back out the door when Kagome came up to her.

"Come on, come meet my family." Kagome said. She grabbed Sarist's arms and started dragging her towards the kitchen before she could protest.

"Everyone, this is Sarist." Kagome announced. An old man was sitting on the ground with a cup of brown liquid halfway to his mouth. There was a little boy that resembled Kagome was sitting across from the old man with a cream white cat with brown spots on his lap and a woman with short black hair and light brown eyes holding a large bowl of rice in her hands. They all starred at her, examining her with surprised eyes.

"Uh… Kagome; isn't that just Inuyasha?" the little boy asked. Kagome shook her head.

"She happens to be his little sister, Souta. She was able to get through the well." Kagome explained. Kagome's brother, Souta, looked her in the eye.

"Well, she does still have the same golden eyes and silver hair. Plus the ears. They could be twins. You can't blame me for thinking she's Inuyasha. The only difference is their height." Souta pointed. Sarist couldn't help but blush. She knew she and Inuyasha looked alike, but she never knew how much.

"Well, since you're here, you can have lunch with us. Come and get some!" Kagome's mom said cheerfully. Sarist looked at Kagome and she nodded. Kagome sat down and Sarist sat beside her. She bowed her head and started thinking.

_I wonder why we looked so much alike. Most siblings don't look alike at all except for remote physical similarities. Are we really twins?_

* * *

I take my leave there. I really hope you like my first two chapters. Remember, EMAILS ARE GOOD! I NEED THEM! Heh heh. Anyway, see ya next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3: Saving a few lives

I'm back! Welcome to chapter 3! I really hope everyone's enjoying my series. Anyway, I have spent a lot of time writing Hanyou Girl. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sarist was sitting on the window sill of Kagome's room watching the sun set. Every thing was stained crimson red. Memories of the massacre in her village when she was younger were forcing themselves into her thoughts. She struggled to keep her emotions in check, but frankly, her emotions were winning. The door opened and Kagome's scent came with it.

"Hi." Sarist said her eyes were still focused on the sun. Kagome came up behind her looked out the window beside her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked. Sarist didn't answer. She just watched as the sun retreated even farther into the horizon.

"Mom suggested that maybe you could come to school with me tomorrow. What do you think?" Kagome asked.

"Have you forgotten my eyes, hair, and ears? I don't know much of this era, but I do know that people will think that I'm a freak show."

"Some of my friends saw Inuyasha once. They thought he was cool, but they only saw his hair and eyes. We can cover your ears with a thick head band that can press your ears down so they can't see them. We can say you're a transfer that's there for just tomorrow. Come on, you'll enjoy it!" Sarist tore her eyes away from the sun and looked at Kagome.

"I presume that Inuyasha has never been to your school and joined you in classes?" Sarist asked flatly.

"Eh…" Sarist saw Kagome panic. "No… He kinda destroyed a volleyball, blew a new skylight in the auditorium, and was almost seen sitting on the ledge of a window outside of my classroom window on the second floor multiple times. Plus he looks to old to be in my grade." Sarist couldn't help but laugh.

"That sounds like Inuyasha. Alright, I'll go with you." Kagome's face lit up.

"Good! Let's get some sleep." Sarist nodded. Sarist jumped back into Kagome's room and leaned against the wall. She untied the silver fur from her waist and used it as a blanket. She closed her eyes and started drifting to sleep.

* * *

Sarist woke up to a loud ringing the next morning. He muscles felt stiff from sleeping sitting up all night and her ears felt like bleeding from the loud noise.

"Hey Kagome. Please turn that damn thing off." Sarist asked above the ringing. Kagome sat up and yawned. She stretched herself out and laid back down. The ringing was still going.

"**_Kagome!" _**

"What?" she asked with a start.

"Please turn the fucking thing off! My ears are about to fall off!" Finally Kagome turned it off and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She then stood up and went to a box she called a 'dresser' and pulled an out fit like she had worn the day before and tossed it to Sarist.

"That's the school uniform. You're required to wear it." She also tossed a green head band to Sarist. She then took out another uniform and some other things out of her dresser and closed the drawer. She started walking to the door.

"I'll be right back. Go ahead and change." With that she left. Sarist looked at the clothes she had been given and sighed.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Kagome and Sarist were walking down a road. Many metal carts, Kagome said were called cars, were moving by them fast. People pushed past the two girls as they neared the school. The crowd was talking at a dull roar, making Sarist glad that her ears were being pressed against her head. Kagome explained about all of the classes she would be taking and how things would work through out the day. Then Kagome turned and they were in front of a large building. Teens about their ages were and in the same uniforms were clustered together in various little groups. Sarist was sure to stay close to Kagome so she wouldn't be lost in the crowd of look a-likes.

"Kagome!" Sarist looked up and saw three girls running towards them.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled back at them. "C'mon Sarist!"

Kagome grabbed the sleeve of Sarist's shirt and dragged her towards the girls. The girls stopped when they saw Sarist.

"Uh…Kagome, who's that?" one of the girls asked uneasily.

"This is Sarist. Sarist, this is Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi." Kagome said, pointing to each girl in turn.

"Hi…"

"Sarist is a transfer from…" Kagome broke off. She looked at Sarist expectantly.

**The U.S.**

"I'm from the U.S." Sarist blurted out.

"Ooo… That's cool!" Ayumi said. A bell started ringing and the girls started walking to the building.

_Thanks for the quick thinking! _

**Your welcome!**

"We need to get you signed up for classes. We can ask if you can join me in classes." Kagome said, once again starting to drag her to the building. She dragged her through the doors and stopped her in front of a large table. A woman in a black skirt, white blouse, and a black sweater. Her hair was pulled back and she was bending over some papers.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said. The woman looked up and inspected the two girls with ice blue eyes. Her eyes looked at Sarist with interest, and then came to rest on Kagome.

"Welcome back Ms. Higurashi. What can I do for you?" The woman said as she folded her hands in front of her.

"Hello; my friend is a transfer for today. I was wondering if she could accompany me to my classes for today." The woman nodded and wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Sarist.

"Hand that to your first teacher and he'll pass it on to all your teachers. Have a nice day!" The woman said cheerily. The bell rang again and people started leaving the hallway. Pretty soon the hall way was empty.

"Uh-oh, we're going to be late!" Kagome said. She took off down the hall and Sarist ran after her. Kagome ran to the end of the hallway and opened a door to her right. Sarist came in after her and closed the door. When she turned around she was very aware of all the eyes focused on her. Kagome took one of the empty seats in the back. She pointed to the man in the front and mouthed "Give it to him!" Eyes followed her as she walked over to the man and handed the paper to him. She couldn't help but look at the ground. She twisted a strand of hair around her finger, but then dropped it, aware of how sharp her claws were. The man finished reading the note and turned to face the class.

"Everyone! We have a transfer student with us today." He announced. He turned to Sarist. "Care to tell everyone your name?" Sarist turned and faced the class. She held her hands together in front of her.

"My name is Sarist." She said. She bowed to everyone in the class. Her silver hair fell down in front of her face so it veiled her face. She stood back up and looked at Kagome. She was smiling and nodded in approval.

"You may take the seat next to Ms. Higurashi." The teacher said. Sarist started walking to the empty table to the left of Kagome and took a seat. Once again, all eyes followed her.

The class went slowly. People would occasionally look at her over their shoulders, but then look back at the books in front of them. Some boys would throw notes at her. They had various messages like "U R HOT!" and "Call me…." Followed by a number. Some would ask her out on a date or to meet them at their lockers. By the time the bell rang, she had accumulated quite a large pile of notes on her desk. Boys crowded around her to the point where she had to use her demon strength to push through the ring. She held the notes in her arms and ran out the door where Kagome was waiting.

"Let's go!" Sarist said as she dumped all the notes into a trash can. Kagome nodded and lead her up some stairs as the group of boys left the classroom. The same thing happened for the rest of the day. More stares, notes, and boys followed her around. At lunch, she and Kagome got their lunches and started talking about the events so far.

"I hate the fact that all these boys are following me. It's like I can't just walk around without some boy asking for a….Date?" Sarist looked at Kagome. "Just what the hell **_is _**a date?"

"A date is where a boy and a girl go somewhere together to eat or to do something fun together. It's like when suitors give or do stuff for a girl, but they don't marry the girl right away." Sarist couldn't help but shudder. She was never very fond of suitors. She tried to kill one once because he followed her everywhere. Kagome looked at her companion and saw the angry glint in her eye.

"Uh, let's eat on the roof! No one goes up there." Sarist looked at Kagome and smiled gratefully. Kagome led the way up to the roof. When they reached the roof, they sat down and started eating. Sarist removed the head band off her ears and rubbed them, glad to have her ears up. They sat there for about ten minutes when alarms went off. Sarist could smell smoke coming from somewhere in the building.

"It's the fire alarm! We need to get out!" Kagome said. People were already flooding out of the building. Kagome was running to the stairs down to the building when Sarist grabbed her arm.

"The fire could be anywhere in the building. It's too dangerous to go that way! C'mon!" This time Sarist dragged her to the edge of the building and jumped off the roof and Kagome was pulled along with her. Sarist held Kagome by the wrist and pushed her up so Sarist landed before she did. She then let all of Kagome's weight go to her so Kagome landed gently on the ground.

"Let's go!" Sarist replaced her head band on her ears. They ran to the kids that were already outside and listened to everyone talking. They were pushed and shoved until Sarist was knocked over and lost Kagome in the crowd. Suddenly she heard the teachers saying "There's still a class stuck on the second floor! The fire trucks won't be here for awhile because of a large fire on the other side of town!" Sarist heard this clearly and did what she had to. She picked herself up off the ground and started running into the building.

"Hey, get back here!" She recognized the voice of the teacher she had first this morning, but she paid no heed to his command. She burst into the school and was over whelmed by the smell of smoke. She ran further into the building with her mouth and nose cover with her sleeve.

_Second floor… _Sarist remembered. She looked desperately through the veil of smoke. _Where's the stairs? _She desperately raked her mind, trying to make a mental map of the building. The stairs should be at the end of the hall. She ran down what she thought was the right hallway and prayed that it would be the right one. As she got farther, the smoke got thicker until she couldn't see anything. Her eyes burned and tears forced themselves to fall.

_Damnit! Where's the fucking stairs? _She stepped forward and felt her foot hit something. She knelt down and felt it.

_Stairs!_ She ran up them as fast as she could. She tripped occasionally and peeled her head band off as she ran. She reached the top of the stairs and stopped. She could hear yells and screams coming from somewhere.

She ran to the source and looked for a door.

"Help! Get us out of here!" people were screaming. She finally found the door and realized why they couldn't leave. The door was blocked by falling pieces of roof and some support beams from the ceiling. She tried to move all of the rubble, but every time she moved something there was always something else.

_Damnit! This is impossible! _

_**Let me out! I can do this, unlike you, you stupid little Half! **_A voice yelled at her.

_Not now! I can do this by myself! I don't need you, Demon! _The demon snorted.

_**Yeah, fat chance. You're going to kill them and us if you don't let me out! The stupid gem can't hold me back forever! You know that! **_

_Shut up! _Sarist screamed in her head. She started to move stuff again when the demon started yelling.

**_Either let me out or I'm going to force my way out! I'll never let you see the light of day again and--- _**The voice stopped abruptly and was replaced with another voice.

**I'll take care of the demon. Use Blades of blood or something else! Just please hurry! **Sarist sighed.

_Thank you, H. _Sarist raised the shirt sleeve of her blouse and dug her claws into her arm. She winced as they dug deeper into her stiffened muscles and got drenched in blood. She pulled her hand out of her arms and leaned against her head to the wall.

"_**Listen to me!" **_She yelled above everyone else in the room. **_"You need to move away from the door! I'm going to knock it down!" _**She heard someone repeat her commands and people shuffled away from the door. She backed up and raised her arm.

"_Blades of Blood!" _She let her arm drop and red crescent blades were flying towards the door. She heard it crack and fall to the ground. She ran in and saw everyone huddled in a corner. A fire was burning up half of the classroom by the windows.

"C'mon!" She yelled. They all ran to the door and climbed over the once was door. Sarist helped everyone get out of the class room when she heard a scream. She turned and saw two girls trapped in the corner by a piece of burning ceiling which had just fallen.

"Hold on!" Sarist ran to the piece of ceiling and grabbed it. It burned her hands and made her scream, but she threw it aside towards the rest of the fire. She ran got the girls and dragged them out of the class room. They ran down the stairs and started towards the hall. By this time, Sarist was choking on smoke and struggling to keep a hold of the girls.

_We're going to make it! We have to!_

* * *

Kagome watched as a large group of kids ran out of the classroom. Their uniforms were covered in ash and soot and smelled like smoke. The teacher of the class that just emerged ran to the other teachers and told them about the girl who had saved them. Kagome couldn't help but grab his sleeve and shake it hard, her eyes wild with fright at what she might get as an answer.

"What happened to the girl that saved you! Where is she!" Kagome asked. The teacher only shook his head.

"I don't know. I didn't see her come out with us." He said sadly. Kagome didn't feel herself fall to her knees. All she could think about was how stupid she was. She buried her face in her hands and felt herself cry.

_I never should've asked her to come to school! It's my entire fault! I'm so stupid! _Suddenly someone yelled out "Look!" Kagome jumped up and pushed her way to the front of the group of teens. Sarist had just emerged out of the school with two girls in tow. Her hair was pure black and with white patches. Her face was red and black and one of her arms was bloody and her uniform was ruined. People ran forward to help the girls away from the building. Kagome ran forward got to Sarist just as she collapsed.

"Sarist!" Kagome cried. She knelt down and looked at Sarist. A teacher came up and scooped Sarist in his arms and carried her to some Paramedics that were standing by an ambulance. Kagome followed close behind them, trying to watch Sarist over the teachers shoulder. As he walked by the students made a path and started cheering. Sarist looked at everyone who was cheering for her. Everyone was smiling at her and clapping. She looked at Kagome who was following behind her and smiled.

**You did good job Sar. I doubt that the demon would've saved those girls. **The demon snorted.

**_You got lucky, that's all. You won't be so lucky next time. _**

_Well its not like you helped at all, D. All you did was yell at me and start ranting about how my jewel won't hold you back forever. _Sarist retorted. She knew how the demon would hate his words being used against him. (An: Heh heh, yes, the demon is a technically a guy even though the half demon and the human are girls. Creepy, huh?)

**She's right you know D. **The human pointed out. He growled and sealed himself away from the girls. Sarist laughed lightly and closed her eyes.

**Get some sleep.** **You need it. **Sarist sighed.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

* * *

Sarist sat on the floor watching the TV. Her hands and most of her left arm up to her elbow were covered in white bandages. She was wearing a pair of Kagome's pajamas that she had lent her and she was waiting for Kagome to come back from shopping for stuff to bring back for everyone back in the feudal era. She taken a shower so her hair was back to its original silver/white color and she smelled of lavender and fresh rain. Her wet hair was pulled back in a braid so it wasn't in her face.

Shortly after she had fallen asleep her human half had taken control of her body. She had answered all of the paramedic's questions and had walked them home with Kagome while Sarist had slept in the gem. She could faintly hear them arguing in the back of her mind.

The show she was watching was interrupted by a report about the fire at the school and the 'mysterious girl who saved 20 students plus a teacher.' She sighed and changed the channel. Ever since they had gotten back to Kagome's house reports like this had been appearing all over every channel. A mob of reporters had followed H and Kagome home from the school. They ended up having to circle a few times around a block and go out the back exit of a few stores to get home without the reporters seeing them. Sarist sighed. She really didn't want to go back into the city for awhile.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down the well, his arms resting on the edge of the well and his chin on his arms. He had been staring down the well for about an hour and the sun was setting.

_They should've been back by now. Kagome promised._ He thought. He sighed like a rejected puppy. He stood up and decided to go see what taking them.

"Are you going to see Kagome?" Inuyasha turned and saw Shippo standing by some trees. He was holding a small bouquet of yellow flowers that smelled like daisies.

"Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha said. He had his mean temper back. He didn't want the rest of the group to see that he was getting soft.

"Um… Can you give these to Sarist?" Shippo asked. His face was turning deep red and looked down at his feet. Inuyasha snorted.

"She'll be back soon. You can give them to her yourself." With that he jumped down the well. When he hit the bottom he instantly jumped back up to the top and emerged in Kagome's well house. He opened the door and stepped into the crimson sunlight. He could smell a faint scent of smoke, but there weren't any burn marks anywhere on the shrine grounds. He walked over to Kagome's house and opened the door. He could smell Kagome in the house, but not Sarist. He followed Kagome's scent to the living room. He slid the doors aside and stepped inside.

"Kagome, what's the big idea…" He stopped abruptly. Sarist looked up at him instead of Kagome. She was wearing Kagome's sleeping clothes and smelled like her after a shower. Her right hand was bandaged up to the wrist and her left was bandaged up to her to her elbow. Her hair was pulled back behind her head to reveal more bandages covering her forehead and she was sitting on the ground. She smiled at Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha just continued to stare at all the bandages on his little sister. He was about to ask what happened when the front door opened and Kagome's voice called out "I'm home!" She came into the living room and saw Inuyasha glaring at her. Kagome almost dropped the bags she was carrying when she saw him. A little voice in the back of her head was telling her to run away, but she knew that that wouldn't do any good. Who in the world could out run Inuyasha? She was about to start talking when Inuyasha said coldly "What happened to my little sister?"

* * *

Yay! Chapter three done! Onwards to four! Ok, but before I start working on four, I need to explain something. Sarist's gem that she always has (and yes, she wore it to Kagome's school.) is kind of like the Tetsuiga for Inuyasha. It holds the demon part of her in check so it can't get lose and go on a killing spree. The only difference between the Tetsuiga and Sarist's gem is that Sarist can talk to her human side and demon side. Her Hanyou soul (We know her as our Sarist) can take refuge in the gem and either the demon or the human can take control of the body. If the gem is ever destroyed, all three souls (the human, Demon, and Sarist) would all die.

Also, in this chapter I had all of them talking together. Here's kind of a chart so you know who's who in their conversations:

_Sarist (also called half or halfie by the demon): Italic. _

**Human (H): Bold. **

_**Demon (D): Bold Italic. **_

I know that the names for the human and demon aren't very original, but I'm all for suggestions! (Remember, the demon is a GUY! Not a girl, GUY!)


	4. Chapter 4: A Wolf, A Chase, And Ramen

Chapter 4

* * *

Inuyasha looked at Kagome angrily. Sarist was trying to stand up without putting any sort of pressure on her hands.

"Inuyasha, she didn't do anything! I just burned my hands! Please, just listen to me!" Sarist pleaded. Inuyasha looked at Sarist like she was crazy.

"Yeah right! How the hell would you burn your hands?"

"She saved a bunch of people's lives today!" Kagome screamed in his face. "She burned her hands throwing a piece of burning wood because two girls were trapped by fire! And she gashed her arm using blades of blood! So stop getting mad at me!" Kagome dropped her bags to the floor and stormed out of the room. A minute later a door slammed above them. Sarist finally succeeded in getting to her feet and she walked over to where her older brother was standing thunder stuck.

"Inuyasha, don't be mad at her. I went with her to school today. A fire started and a group of kids were trapped their classroom. I went in and used Blades of Blood to knock the door down and I grabbed a piece of burning ceiling that had fallen and burned my hands severely. So don't get mad at Kagome. If you want to get mad at someone, be mad at me. I was the one who ran in recklessly." Sarist couldn't help but smile. "Apparently I'm more like you then I thought." Sarist could hear Kagome talking to herself about how stupid Inuyasha was and apparently he heard it to.

"Look, go and apologized to Kagome so we can go back tomorrow." Sarist said. She walked to the couch and sat down and started watching people eating bugs on a show called 'Fear Factor.' Inuyasha just glared at his little sister. Since when did she tell him what to do?

"Why should I?" He demanded angrily. He crossed his arms and sat on the ground, making it apparent that he wasn't going to move anytime soon. Sarist glared at him.

**_Let me talk! I can whip him into shape! _**The demon said. She felt him struggle against them restraints of the gem.

_The gem would break sooner then I'd let you talk to my brother! _Sarist sent a cold glare Inuyasha's way.

"Either you do it, or I'll do it for you. You do NOT want me to do it. I'll make it the most painful, degrading apology that the world has ever seen. It'll make you look like a weakling and I'll never let you forget it." She said cruelly. But then she lightened up. "Besides, you don't want all the demons to know that you were too _scared _to apologize to a _girl._" Sarist turned back to the TV and covered her mouth so he wouldn't see her grinning.

**Oooo… Nice come back! **The human complimented.

_Thank you. How was that D? _The demon growled angrily.

_**You girls and you're degrading comments!**_ He said with distaste. But he slipped away from them, muttering about how girls don't just mind their own business.

* * *

Inuyasha fell back felling like he was just slapped. How could a girl that looks like an innocent 14 year old be capable of such a threat like THAT? He sat back up and looked at Sarist. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and had half of her face buried in her arms which were resting on her knees. He silently cursed under his breath. He sighed, defeated. He stood up and started walking to Kagome's room.

When he got there, he couldn't help but sigh. Why did he have to apologize? Kagome was the one who had yelled first. He opened the door and narrowly dodged a book that flew by his head. Kagome was glaring at him from her desk where she was grabbing another book to throw.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. She held the book in her hand, ready to throw it if she needed to.

"I came to apologize for getting mad at you earlier." He said. _Sarist, you're dead when I get done with this. _Kagome looked a little surprised.

"You're…Sorry!" Kagome asked in disbelief. The mighty Inuyasha, bad tempered, egotistical Inuyasha? Inuyasha kept talking.

"It was wrong of me to get mad at you and assume it was your fault that Sarist got hurt. Please forgive me." The last sentence he gritted his teeth. Sarist was definitely dead when he was done.

"I forgive you." That caught him off guard. He fell backwards and Kagome started laughing.

"You forgive me!" He asked. He was couching in front of her now. Kagome nodded.

"Of course I do! I can't stay mad at you forever." She smiled. "Now let's go and join Sarist downstairs. She must be lonely by herself." Kagome stood up and tossed the book she had been holding on her bed. She then walked out the door and went down the stairs. Inuyasha just stared after her. _That actually worked! No sit commands, and no bruises of any kind. My little wench of a sister's plan actually worked!_

"Inuyasha! Come on down!" Kagome was yelling.

"Yeah! Kagome's mom is making ramen!" Sarist voice added. Inuyasha jumped down the stairs and ran into the living room where Sarist and Kagome were eating.

* * *

The next morning Sarist was standing in the well house waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to come so they can go back to the feudal era. She was holding a bar of chocolate that Kagome had bought for Shippo and was carrying a backpack of other stuff she was bringing back. Kagome had lent her a pair of very baggy jeans which Sarist had wrapped her fur over to hold them up. She was wearing her Haori over a white tank top that Kagome had also lent her. Her hands were still wrapped up in the bandages but the bandages on her head were gone. She was sitting on the edge of the well, talking with her human half.

_We need to give you and demon names. _Sarist commented.

**Yeah, that'd be nice. **The human said, sounding thoughtful. **Do you have any ideas for names? **

_I have an idea… I thought we could call you Yasu, but I don't really have an idea for the Demon. _

_**I don't need a name. I'm perfectly fine being called Demon. **_

**I know! We can call Demon Yori! **

**_WHAT! _**The demon screamed. **_OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL I BE CALLED YORI!_**

**What ever…Yori.**Sarist andYasu laughed. The gem started bouncing around angrily, trying to hit Sarist in the nose. She caught it and looked at the demon trapped in it. His eyes were burning red and his silver hair was going everywhere as he let out a stream of curses.

"If you keep doing that you're going to crack the gem." Sarist warned.

"Who are you talking to?" Sarist looked up and saw Kagome coming down to the stairs with her back pack and Inuyasha followed behind her.

"No one." She let the gem drop and it hit her collar bone. She stood up and picked up her bags. "Ready to go now?" Kagome nodded. Sarist jumped down the well and Inuyasha came down after her with Kagome on his back. They soon hit the bottom and Sarist jumped back up. When all three were on the top, Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back and they started walking back to Kaede's village. Shippo was playing with his top outside of Kaede's hut when they walked up. They first thing he did was jump on Sarist's shoulder and start bomb barding her with questions about Kagome's era. Eventually he got tired and started eating the chocolate bar that Sarist had given him. Inuyasha was sitting against the wall with one leg drawn up to his chest and his sword resting against his shoulder.

Sango and Miroku were boiling some water over the fire for ramen while Kagome sorted through her bag. While they were eating Sarist was forced to listen to Yasu and Yori arguing about Yori's name.

**_I am not going to be named Yori! It makes me sound weak!_**

**But it's such a cute name! **Yasu was teasing. **Plus it makes you sound important!**

**_I don't want a name that sounds cute! _**He was yelling. **_Plus, name one person name Yori that's important!_**

**Um… Well there's…**

**_See! You can't think of any names! _**Sarist couldn't take it anymore.

"Your name is Yori and we're not changing it!" Everyone turned and looked at her. Shippo's mouth was stuffed with noodles, making his cheeks look larger then they actually was and the others had noodles halfway to their mouths.

"Whose name is Yori?" Sango asked. She put her chop sticks in her ramen cup. Sarist felt herself blush with embarrassment.

**_Nice going halfie! _**The demon said tauntingly.

_Be quiet! It's your fault we're in this situation! You and your stupid name! It's staying Yori, so deal with it!_

"Sarist? Are you feeling alright?" Miroku asked. He placed his cup on the ground and started coming towards her.

**_I'm not going to be called Yori!_**

"Just SHUT UP!" Sarist screamed. Everyone who was still holding their cups almost dropped theirs. Inuyasha's hit the ground and noodles and flavored water spilled onto the ground.

"Now look what you did!" Inuyasha yelled. Sarist couldn't believe what she had done. She stood up and handed Inuyasha her cup of ramen and walked out of the hut. Yori had stopped yelling at her, but that didn't make her feel any better. She could hear the others talking among themselves as she crossed the bridge. The sheath of her sword bounced off her knee as she walked into the welcoming shadows of the forest. She walked deeper and deeper into the woods until she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She fell to her knees and cried. She leaned against a tree and she stared up into the branches as more tears streamed down the side of her head. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She was in that position as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Koga, wait up!" Koga turned and watched as his two companions ran after him with a pack of wolves' right behind them. He stopped running and let them catch up.

"We'll take a break here." He announced. He sat on a rock beside a stream and watched as his companions and wolves' drank from the stream. They had been traveling for a couple of days now searching for Naraku. Suddenly he smelled Kagome nearby. He also smelled a little of Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" He took off running towards the source of the scent. As he got closer, he noticed a new scent he hadn't noticed before.

"Koga, wait!" His two goons begged, but he didn't stop until he reached the source. He was in a clearing with a ring of tree's that formed a tight ring. There were two gaps that led into the clearing, the one he just came in through and the one that was opposite of him. He looked around and saw a young girl about Kagome's age (maybe younger) leaning against a tree with her knees drawn up to her chest. She had a pair of blue pants and a dark blue Haori. A silver fur was wrapped around her waist and her silver hair was braided behind her back. Kagome's and Inuyasha's scent was coming from her.

He looked around again to make sure that there wasn't anyone else in the clearing. Sure enough, it was her she had smelled.

"Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku were yelling in union. Koga turned back to them.

"Shut up!" He said quietly. They came up behind him and looked at the girl.

"She looks like Inuyasha." Ginta stated. It was true; she did look alike like Inuyasha. A faint scent of tears was in the air.

_She must have been crying. _Koga walked over to the girl and knelt beside her.

"Hey, wake up." He shook the girls shoulder. Her eyes popped open and she looked at him with golden eyes. He saw her muscles tense up.

"What are you doing out here?" Koga asked innocently. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

"Why are you here waking up girls sleeping in the woods?" She shot back. Koga merely grinned.

"Well, there are many things that can hurt a girl sleeping outside in the woods alone. Especially one as beautiful as you." He smiled at her, trying to charm her. Sarist felt sick.

_Is he FLIRTING with me!_

_**You could always let----**_

_NO! _Sarist stood up and started backing away from him.

"Look…"

"Koga."

"Koga. I need to go." Sarist turned and was about to run out of the gap when Koga grabbed her right wrist.

"You're not leaving until I say you can!" He hardened his grip on Sarist wrist. She winced, but then her face twisted in rage.

"Let go of me!" She pulled as hard as she could, but his grip only grew tighter as she pulled even harder. He saw her eyes flash ruby red then back to golden.

"Let go of me you fucking bastard!" Koga slapped her hard on the face, but she quickly recovered and punched him in the face. His grip loosened and Sarist used every ounce of strength she could spare and pulled. He let go of her and she took off running.

**_Let's see… that makes 2 people pissed at you? _**Yori was obviously enjoying this.

"Yori, I know that you really like the fact that a angry wolf youkai is after me, but unless you've grown a brain in the pass two minutes and know a way to get me out of this, just shut up and let me think!" She turned and saw a small tornado coming her way.

"Shit, this is not the best day of my life!" Sarist turned right and continued running. She saw the tornado over pass the spot she had turned but was back on her tail again a little farther back. An idea cracked in her head. She continued running then made a sharp turn again. This time when he over shot her she jumped up a tree and jumped from tree to tree in a different direction. She heard him continue going the way that she had originally gone. She sighed in relief. He won't know that she had changed directions until she was far enough away. She looked up and almost stopped in mid jump. The sun was starting to go down. Tonight's a Half-moon night!

_Shit! Tonight of all nights! Yasu! We have a problem! _Yasu yawned. Apparently she had been sleeping.

**What?**

_The suns going down and it's a Half-moon night! We have a wolf youkai out for our skin and if we aren't in a safe place or at least on the ground before the sun sets we're going to fall down and break our neck! You need to stop sleeping through these types of things! _The sun was half way down below the horizon. Sarist couldn't find Kaede's village or any other kind of town or signs of life. All she saw were miles of trees. She continued to look for about half an hour before she finally found a meadow. She jumped up and started descending when she felt her soul being sucked into the gem and being replaced by Yasu. She felt her body change from a half-demon into a fragile human.

_No!_ _Not now! YASU! _Even though she hadn't been controlling the body, she felt it hit the ground with a loud crack. Yasu had landed on her side and was lying limply on the ground. Her arm was bent in an awkward position and Sarist couldn't stop screaming from the confines of the gem.

* * *

Whew, two chapters done in a day! I rule! Thank you summer vacation! It kind of sucks that there's only a like a month and a half left…sniff Anyway, in case you were wondering I got the Japanese definition of the names for the human and demon. Yasu (human) means calm in Japanese and Yori (pissed off demon) means dependence. That's Kind of the whole reason why the demon hated the name. His name makes it sound like he depends on the girls to much. Makes him look like a weakling. (ps: Sorry demon, I tried to find ya' a name that means "war" or "death" or something that means a bloody and gory scene, but all they had was first son and second son or cherry blossom. So I did the best I could!) See ya' next chapter! Meanwhile I'll be barricading my door and window so that the demon can't come and kill me! runs away 


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Lust

AN: Nothing really new to report except that I've been on a horror trip for the past 4 days. We went down to birch lake for vacation before my dad deploys and I came close to drowning myself because I was so desperate to leave. I didn't have my MP3 player (which has crappy music) and my brother hogged my Tales of Phantasia game the entire trip. Now I'm glad to be home listening to Linkin Park and writing. And, the demon still hasn't gotten pass my lock and every other piece of furniture that I can move by myself. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I only own Sarist and her multiple personalities. (P.S.: In this chapter I'm going to have lyrics to Wake me up Inside in one of the scenes. If you go to you can listen to the song while you read.)

* * *

Inuyasha was reclining on the roof of Kaede's hut. The sun had just gone down and a half moon was starting to make its nightly climb to the top of the sky. Sarist still hadn't returned from where ever she had gone after the ramen incident and he was still trying to figure out why she had been screaming during their dinner. It was like someone had been annoying her from the inside.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked down from his post and saw Kagome looking up at him. "Any sign of Sarist?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but snort.

"No! That wench hasn't shown her face since she spilled my ramen." Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Inuyasha, just because she surprised you and you spilled your ramen doesn't mean that you can call her a wench! That's like me saying the command every time you curse! Part of being siblings is forgiving each other." Kagome looked at him and softened her gaze.

"She's been gone for about 4 hours now. Something must be wrong." Inuyasha just smirked and laid back down.

"She's a dog demon! She can take care of herself. Just you watch she'll be back soon!"

* * *

_Damnit, at this rate we'll never get back! _The exact moment after Inuyasha had said the promising words that she'll be back, Sarist was trying to force her way out of the gem. Yasu was unconscious on the ground and Sarist already knew that her left arm was broken. She was terrified that Koga would come upon them any moment or some other demon was out late looking for a snack.

_**Will you shut up! I'm trying to sleep! **_Sarist turned and glared at Yori. He was lying on the floor on the gem, eyes closed. His head was being supported by his hand and his other was resting on his side. His silver hair was messy and tangled and he was wearing a pair of black pants were held up by a long piece of leather. When he was like that he closely resembled Inuyasha.

_Well excuse me for interrupting your beauty sleep! _She snapped. _I'm just trying to wake up our human counter part so some demon doesn't find us and decide that we'll make a tasty snack! _One of his eyes cracked open and revealed a blood red eye with a purple slit for a pupil.

_**Why don't you just trade places with her soul? It's an easy procedure. **_Sarist looked at him like he was a ghost.

_Wow…You actually used your brain! Now maybe you can explain, oh, I don't know… HOW TO DO IT! _Now both of Yori's eyes were open.

_**You have temper issues, you know that, right? All you need to do is place your hands on the wall of the gem and concentrate on the soul currently in there. Sheesh… **_He closed his eyes again and flipped over so his back was to her. She glared and stuck her tongue out at him, but proceeded to do as he instructed. She placed her hands against the wall and closed her eyes, picturing Yasu in her minds eyes. Her dirty blonde hair, green blue eyes, soft features… She felt her hands slip through the wall and soon her whole body was out. Yasu's soul slipped out of the body and floated past her.

Sarist grabbed her hand and held it for a moment, then let go and proceeded into the body. As soon as she was in place a series of sharp pains shot through her body. She clenched her teeth tightly, trying to keep from screaming in pain. Cold sweat was running down her face and her eyes were being squeezed shut. She tried to sit up, but the pain was so unbearable. She passed out from the pain and heard a faint "Not again…" before everything went black.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait, milord!" Sesshomaru glanced behind his shoulder. Jaken was gripping the reins of Ah and Un tightly in one hand and the two headed staff in the other. Rin sat on the dragons back, watching everything pass with interest. He could hear her humming happily as they moved. The moon was going higher in the sky and he knew that Rin was growing tired. He finally turned to them, keeping his voice and face deprived of any emotion.

"We'll rest here for tonight. Jaken," the small imp jumped to attention at the sound of his lord's voice. "Go and gather fire wood. Rin, go with him." The small girl grinned at him and revealed that she was missing a tooth. She jumped to the ground and bowed at him.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" She quickly followed the imp and disappeared into the wood. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his senses to wander. He could sense Rin and Jaken nearby, but he also noticed another aura. This one was larger then the others, but it was much fainter and was in a completely different direction. He stood up and started to walk to the aura.

It led him to a large meadow. Tall grass swayed in waves as the night breeze blew past him. He looked around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but then he noticed a place that the grass was pressed down. He started walking to the spot. The grass rubbed against his silk kimono and made a soft brushing sound as he made a path in the grass. He walked with his head held high and when he looked down he almost let disgust show on his face.

A human girl was lying on her side. Her hair light brown was falling out of its braid. She had a dark blue haori similar to the one his half-breed brother wore. She was wearing pants of a tough, strong material that was turning white in some places and was being held in place by a silver fur that was angled so that part of it went to her knee on one leg and met at the thigh on the other. Her face was twisted in pain and sweat was covering her face. He knelt down next to the girl and inspected her. She looked like him and his pest of a brother and smelled slightly like them, but she looked like a human.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you Milord?" Rin and Jaken were calling for him back in the woods. He looked down at the girl and made his decision. He scooped her up in his arms and started walking back to the camp. As soon as he came back he saw that they had started the fire and Rin was sitting by it while Jaken looked around nervously. Rin looked up as he approached and smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru's back!" She cried happily. She jumped up to her feet and bowed. Sesshomaru could smell the relief emitting from Jaken as Rin bowed.

"Our lord returned!" He cried and he started praising Sesshomaru. This irritated Sesshomaru, but he decided to ignore it. He walked over to a tree and leaned the girl against the tree. She gripped his kimono with one on her hands and her face scrunched up again. He pried her fingers off of his kimono and walked away and sat on a boulder that was a little farther away from her. He straightened his kimono with distaste. Her scent was all over him now and it made his sensitive nose twitch. Rin was kneeling beside the girl and looked at her with interest.

"She's pretty." Sesshomaru felt a growl build up in his chest. But he stopped. Was he jealous of the girl for attracting the attention of his little Rin? He saw Rin start to reach for a gem that was suspended around the girl's neck by a string of black beads.

"Rin let her sleep." He said suddenly. She turned and faced him.

"Yes, milord!" She returned to her seat by the fire, occasionally looking over her shoulder at the sleeping girl. Soon Rin fell asleep and was soon followed by Jaken, but Sesshomaru kept watch over the girl. She continued to sleep late into the night.

* * *

Sarist didn't know when she woke up, or how long she had long she had slept. All she knew was that her eyes fluttered open and she saw that she was in the woods. A fire was burning in the clearing and she saw the form of a small girl curled up by the dieing fire. A dragon with two heads was sleeping by some trees on the edge of the clearing and an imp holding a staff was snoring while he leaned against the dragon's side. She turned her attention back to the girl who was shivering in the cold night's breeze.

Sarist untied her haori and slipped it off with some difficulty on account of her arm. When she finally got it off she crawled over to the girl and placed her haori protectively around her small figure. She then backed back up to the tree she had been at and leaned back against it. She watched the little girl grip her haori and smile as she buried her small face into the material. Sarist sat there, silently wondering what her next move should be. She cradled her broken arm like a baby and got a better look around. It was then she noticed the demon.

He sat on a boulder on the edge of the clearing. He wore a silk kimono that shimmered in the firelight and armor that looked like it had just been polished. His skin was a ivory white and his long silver hair barely grazed the ground even on his perch on the boulder. Purple streaks grazed the sides of his face a crescent moon shaped mark showed on his forehead. He had a sort of regal aura about him that screamed "I'm rich, I'm important, and you know it!" Sarist also noticed the two swords that were unsheathed at his side which added "I can kill you if I want to" to the picture. His golden eyes inspected her with interest.

"Take your haori back." He said. His voice sent chills down her spine as she tried to keep her head high, but she probably looked like a terrified pup.

"She can use it for tonight," Sarist said defiantly. "She'll catch a cold in this night air." He glared at him.

"Rin will be fine. Take your haori!" His voice was tinted irritation, but his face was still the same stone statue that he had been. Sarist's eyes narrowed and started shooting daggers at the demon. She made a decision that she knew may get her killed.

"_No." _In a split second he had crossed the clearing and had lifted her off the ground by her shoulder. His claws dug into her shoulders, making her muscles tighten as she winced in pain.

"How dare you speak to the Lord of the West that way, mortal!" He growled. Sarist managed to grin.

"Who says that I'm mortal?" He stopped digging his claws into her flesh and starred at her in the eyes. He dropped her back to the ground and walked back to his 'throne' and continued to watch her like a hawk. Sarist leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. A long night was ahead, and Sarist needed to figure out how to get back to Inuyasha.

* * *

Sarist opened her eyes when she felt a shake on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and was met by a pair of large, bright brown eyes that were inches from her face. She couldn't help but jumped as the eyes backed up and the little girl that had sleeping by the fire giggled.

"Morning! Lord Sesshomaru said that we should go and get something to eat. Want to come?" Sarist couldn't help but smile. She nodded and stood up and followed the girl as she skipped into the woods. The sky was turning grey in the distance as the sun prepared to rise. The girl skipped, sang, and watched Sarist all at the same time. It amazed Sarist that the girl had so much energy but was still a human girl. Finally they reached a stream that ran through a small clearing. Large fish swam drowsily in a large school in the stream.

"By the way," the little girl said as she looked up at Sarist. "My names Rin! What's yours?"

"My names Sarist." Sarist said. She knelt by the water and looked at the fish. She looked for the largest fish she could and waited. Suddenly she plunged her hand into the water and started rubbing the fish's belly. He stayed where he was and wiggled happily. Sarist lifted her hand out of the water with lightning speed and tossed the fish onto the bank of the creek. Rin looked in amazement as the fish thrashed around on the bank.

"How did you do that?" Sarist smiled and started explaining about how the fish liked having their bellies tickled and how they relaxed and how you can flip them onto the bank. She and Rin caught some more fish and were about to leave when Koga jumped out of the forest.

His face was red and covered in sweat. All of his body glistened in the fading starlight and he panted wildly.

"There you are!" He yelled. He started storming towards her and grabbed her broken arm. She let out a yelp, but then her eyes were flashing fire.

"Let go of me!" She started trying to hit him, but he grabbed her other arm.

"You're not getting away again!" He hissed. Sarist glared at him.

"You so sure about that?" She used her foot and hit his one weak point: his groin. He let go of her and put his hands between his legs.

"Rin! Run!" Rin took off running into the woods and Sarist wasn't far behind. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them back to the camp. Even with her human ears Sarist could hear Koga thrashing and tearing his way throw the trees and underbrush. Her breath was starting to get heavier and heavier until she thought her lungs would burst. Rin was slowing down and looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion. Sarist looked up at the sky and silently cursed the sun for not rising. Finally dawn broke from its dark bonds and the sun rose.

Sarist felt her body change. Her lungs grew stronger and her hearing become sharper. Her nose was keener and her nails turned into sharp claws. She watched as a strand of her hair changed from light brown to silver.

_About time! _She sped up and stopped in front of Rin.

"Get on my back!" Sarist said quickly as she went on her knees and leaned forward. She felt the girl climb onto her back and wrap her arms around her neck. The smell of fish overwhelmed her, but she stood up and started running again. The fish that Rin was holding bounced against her chest and hit her in the face occasionally. Koga continued to follow them, but Sarist was starting to gain distance between them. Sarist came out of the woods and skid to a stop, her face twisted in horror.

They were standing on a cliff about a mile high. A small village was at the base of the cliff and a river flowed pass it. Sarist turned around and started back towards the woods, but stopped when Koga stepped out of the line of trees. His face was filled with rage and he started walking towards her and Rin. She started to panic as she stepped back. Her foot was on the edge of the cliff. Rin wrapped her arms around Sarist's neck harder, making Sarist choke a little.

"Koga, it's me you want! Let the little girl go; she has nothing to do with us!" Sarist managed to get out. Koga just let out a short evil sounding laugh.

"Yeah, right. Then she can go warn the two dog shit brothers! Like I'm going let her go!"

"Don't talk about Lord Sesshomaru like that!" Rin cried out angrily. Her voice quivered slightly, but her face was dominated with anger. Sarist was also filled with rage.

"How dare you talk about my older brothers like that you Bastard! They are the sons of the great deceased Dog Demon! I myself am his daughter! I'll kill you for dishonoring my family, you prick!" Sarist charged at him, keeping a tight grip on Rin. She threw all of her weight into her shoulder and slammed into him. He was sent sprawling back and slammed into a tree, but he quickly recovered and charged back at her as she tried to run back into the safe shadows of the forest. He slashed at her one good arm and put deep gashes that flowed blood. Sarist let Rin slide from her back before she used her foot to force him back.

"Rin, return to Sesshomaru and don't look back! If I die, I don't want to die with the knowledge that you had to come with me to the next world!" Rin nodded and ran into the welcoming embrace of the trees. Koga was about to run after Rin when Sarist drew her sword.

"No you don't. You wanted to fight me, so here I am!" Sarist raised her sword and swung it at him, trying to fight off the blackness crawling onto the edge of her vision. Her hair swung around her as she swung her sword again and again trying to draw the blood of the wolf youkai. He blocked her every time and dealt a blow to her already broken body. They battled and battled until Sarist was knocked onto her back. Her shirt was ripped, battered, and bloody. Her silver fur was stained with blood and dirt and her jeans were torn in some places and one part was completely ripped off. Her once silky hair was now a tangled mess that was everywhere. Her breathing was labored while her faced was scratched, cut, and sweaty.

Koga came and stood over her. He smirked as he saw the girl fight for breath and he started saying everything that he was going to do to her. If Sarist had the breath and the strength she would've screamed her head off and used her sword to end her life. Koga lifted her into his arms and started to walk to the woods. Sarist didn't have the energy to fight back. Every second she just silently begged for mercy from her guardian angel.

She felt herself slip from the world; her body became foreign to her. She felt herself, no, her body jump from her enemy, a sort of pure demonic evil filling her body. Almost mechanically she abandoned her sword and started to use her claws to attack Koga. Blood soaked the ground, hers and Koga's. Her mind and sense of right and wrong were over powered by a silent rage and a lust for blood. Koga fled from her when he realized he was going to lose. But Sarist's blood lust wasn't satisfied. She took off running and jumped off the cliff. The ground rushed up at her, but she felt adrenaline rush through her as she did a variety on midair tricks. She could smell all the humans in the village. She could hear them breathing, moving, and every beat of their hearts.

She landed in the middle of the village. The ground shook as her feet met the ground and created a large crater in the center of the village. Villagers stopped what they were doing to look at her. A man started screaming about falling youkai and a baby was crying, but other then that it was silent. Sarist watched herself look around the group that had gathered around the crater. She could smell the fear coming off them.

Suddenly her body jumped up and raised her claws. She landed on the shoulders off a man and sliced his head off. The head rolled off into the crowd and the body collapsed onto the ground. She stood up and cracked her knuckles so they popped and cracked. She looked around and her face twisted into a smirk.

"Boo." She whispered. Everyone was sent into a panic. People ran every which way, running into houses, the forest, and even some into each other. Satisfaction washed over her as she watched them run around like ants. She jumped up and started killing people, laughing with joy as she was bathed in blood.

* * *

Inuyasha ran down a road, looking everywhere for any sign of a young dog demon. Miroku ran behind him with Shippo on his shoulder. Kagome and Sango rode along on Kiara's back. Sarist hadn't returned even in the morning and Inuyasha just felt that something was wrong. He ran along the side of a cliff when he smelled it. A heavy stench of human blood was coming from further down the road. He saw a small group of humans coming down the road towards them. Their faces were filled with terror. Inuyasha ran up to them and skid to a stop.

"What wrong?" He asked. Maybe they would know something about the whereabouts of his sister.

"A demons attacking our village!" a woman said franticly as she balanced a toddler on her hip.

"A powerful demon! She jumped down from the top of the cliff and started slaughtering people!" An old man moaned. Fear gripped Inuyasha's heart. He took off running, praying that it wasn't who he thought. He stopped when he reached the edge of the village. Bodies littered the ground and blood was everywhere. A figure of a young girl was jumping around wildly, killing the remaining people. Inuyasha felt like he would be sick. The demon killed the last of the villagers that were out in the open and looked to where Inuyasha was standing. It confirmed his worst fears.

The demon was Sarist.

* * *

Sarist looked up to where the boy in red was standing. She didn't remember who she was or who he was, she just felt the need to fufill her lust for blood. Butshe felt a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, like she was supposed to know him.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

"Sarist, how could you?" She heard him whisper.

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb? _

Sarist… That was her name she suddenly remembered.

_Without a soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold. _

But who is he? Why was he looking like he was mourning a lost?

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

A pain ran through her skull, making her fall to her knees clutching her head. Who is he?

_Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! _

The boy started walking towards her, talking quietly to her. He called her name comfortingly.

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

She was filled with anger and frustration at her lack of memory. Why couldn't she remember!

_Bid my blood run! Before I come undone! _

She jumped up and started attacking him. Why was he so familiar?

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

"Who are you!" She screamed.

_Now that I know what I'm with out, you can't just leave me._

"I'm your brother! Why are you doing this, Sarist!"

_Breathe into me and make me real._

A fleeting memory of the same boy in front of her with a cup in his hands and noodles hanging out of his mouth flashed before her eyes.

_Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside!_

She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. An image of an orange haired Kitsune passed by.

_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

A girl with raven black hair smiling at her as she watched a man wrap her arm in white bandages.

_Bid my blood to run, before I come undone._

A woman on a large cat flying towards her with a large boomerang on her back, her face etched with concerned.

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

A man in monks robes setting down a cup and walking towards her.

_Bring me to life._

The boy in red telling her about himself and his life.

_Bring me to life!_

The little brown eyed and black haired girl _looking_ up at her as she introduced herself.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are thelife among the dead!_

Sarist cradled herself in her arms, unaware of the pain that shot through her. Who were they?

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see._

She looked around, aware of all the blood and bodies that littered the ground. She had done this?

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me!_

She looked up at her brother, his eyes filled with sorrow.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems; got to open my eyes to everything!_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul there must be something more!_

Tears stung her eyes as she let lose the two rivers. What had she done?

_Bring me to life!_

She buried her face in her hands and curled into a ball. _"I'm a monster…"_

_Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside!_

Her brother knelt beside her and hugged her.

_Call my name and save me the dark!_

She uncurled herself and wrapped her arms around his chest as he comforted her softly.

_Bid my blood to run before I become undone. Save me from the nothing I've become!_

"Inuyasha, I killed them…" She sobbed.

_Bring me to life._

She looked up from his haori and tried not to let a fresh burst of tears let lose.

_I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside!_

"Sh… It's ok Sarist." Inuyasha said, trying to get the girl to stop crying.

_Bring me to life!_

"It's not ok!" Sarist screamed. "I murdered them all!"

* * *

Naraku watched as Sarist buried her face in Inuyasha's haori again. He smiled as he looked around at all the destruction that she had caused. He smiled evilly.

"Sarist, you're going to make my day."

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it. Sarist is about as destructive as a full demon as Inuyasha is as a full demon. Now, I need to clarify this once again. I NEED REVIEWS! I don't really care if you say that it's the crappiest story in existence! If you write a review, give yourself a pat on the back! Now, on to the next chaotic chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6: Living the Nightmare

I really like to say thank you to CrawlingInu for being my first review. Thank you! I'm glad to know that someone is reading and likes my stories! ) With that done, lets get going!

* * *

Inuyasha shoved the end of his shovel into the ground and wiped the sweat off his brow. He and Miroku had just finished digging the graves of the villagers from earlier and Sango went along the line of graves and said a prayer at each one. Kagome had taken Sarist to get cleaned up and to calm her down. Inuyasha looked up at the darkening sky. An image of Sarist killing those last few villagers was running vividly through his mind again and again. And the fact that she had forgotten him! What happened to her?

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned around and saw Miroku and Sango standing side by side together.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked. Genuine concern crowded her voice. Inuyasha turned away from them and looked at the sky again. His thoughts wandered back to Sarist. She had been covered in so much blood… Her own and the human's. He felt a hand on his shoulder on his shoulder.

"It's ok to speak your feelings once in awhile," Miroku was saying in comforting words. "She's your sister. You can talk freely among your friends." Inuyasha couldn't help but sigh.

"She didn't know who I was." Inuyasha whispered. An image of his little sister smiling up at him while they were in Kagome's era flashed through his mind, making his heart hurt. She had been so happy. So delicate and carefree. "She had been such a pure hearted girl. I just feel like if I had been there to stop her, then maybe…" He stopped and clenched his fists together, not heeding the sharp pain of his nails digging into his palm. Miroku and Sango were shocked. This is probably the closest that they had ever seen Inuyasha to crying. He suddenly dropped to his knees and started slamming his fist into the ground repeatedly.

"**_Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"_** He yelled in his frustration. "How could I be so arrogant! I should've gone after her when she left the hut! I should've protected her!" Miroku and Sango grabbed his arm to keep him from breaking his hand.

"We all should've kept a sharper eye on her." Sango said softly. Inuyasha stopped fighting their grips and just starred at the ground, his throat aching and his fist now sore from the ground.

"Something must've threatened her life." Miroku mused aloud as he took a seat on the ground. "Otherwise her demon side wouldn't have awakened."

Inuyasha clenched his fists together harder, drawing blood. Sango eyed his hands.

"Inuyasha, stop! You're cutting your hands!" Inuyasha stopped and examined his hand as five little cuts on each hand spouted blood. He just pressed his hands against his haori and hoped that it would stop bleeding.

"What could've happened to her though? And how did she get all the way up the cliffs by herself? Even I would have trouble getting up there." They looked up at the cliffs, letting their thoughts keep them company. Sango sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to check on Sarist and Kagome." With that she turned and walked into the forest. Inuyasha wanted to jump up and run after her, but Miroku gave him a cold glare.

"When those girls bathe, you do _not _want them to find you peeking on them." Miroku warned. He rubbed his cheek, remembering his old perverted ways. Inuyasha felt his face go red. He hadn't thought about his little sister bathing. He stood up and walked in the opposite direction.

"I'm getting some fire wood. I doubt that Sarist wants to walk all the way back to Kaede's village tonight." Miroku starred at Inuyasha's back as he walked into the shadows and silently blessed Sarist.

_A 14 year old girl has melted the heart of the statue. _Miroku thought with satisfaction. Despite the events of that day, Miroku smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the forest looking for any signs of dry twigs or branches. The night breeze carried the scent of wild flowers and fresh water through the maze of trees. Everything was peaceful and no scent of any demons…

Inuyasha stopped and looked around. He sniffed the air again to be sure. A growl escaped him as he started running towards the source. He ran into a clearing, and stopped. Naraku stood in the center of the clearing. He wore his baboon skin and kept his face down, but it was Naraku. Not some puppet, but the bastard himself. Inuyasha reached to draw his sword. Naraku raised is hand to stop Inuyasha.

"I'm not here to fight. I came to talk peacefully." Naraku said. He lifted the skin off of himself and revealed himself clad in bone armor and a large sword at his side. He sat down on a boulder and crossed his legs.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Naraku said, waving his hand to indicate the other large rock. Inuyasha just snorted.

"I'm perfectly fine standing." Inuyasha stated angrily. Naraku just shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Naraku settled himself in a more comfortable position, and then he turned back to Inuyasha.

"Now, I have come to talk to you about your sister." Naraku stated plainly. Inuyasha glared at him.

"My sister has nothing to do with you and never will!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Naraku closed his eyes and shook his head in fake pity.

"How little you understand her past, young Hanyou. You see, she owes me a life debt." Naraku said with an unnerving certainty. Inuyasha let out a deep growl.

"She owes you nothing!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku just shook his head again.

"Deny it all you want, but it's a fact that your sister is indebted to me." He narrowed his eyes. "And I intend to collect that debt."

* * *

Sarist sat soaking herself in a hot spring, trying to get the blood scent off of herself. The water was tinted a faint red as Sarist washed the dirt and blood out of her silver hair and Kagome sat in a different section of the hot spring where there wasn't blood. Sarist told Kagome about what had happened to her; about Koga and running from him. About breaking her arm and being found by Sesshomaru and fishing with little bright eyed Rin; and how Koga found them and attacked them and all the horrible things he had said he was going to do.

"That doesn't sound like the Koga I know." Kagome said, shaking her head. Sarist just shrugged and twisted her hair together and pinned it to the back of her head. She leaned back against the warm rocks on the side of the pool and said silent prays asking for forgiveness from the spirits of the villagers. She closed her eyes and sighed, letting her muscles relax. Her gem was resting on her collar bone lightly, and the two souls within it hadn't said anything since the incident.

"Onee-sama?" (AN: Onee-sama is a term for 'big sister' in Japanese.)

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"There's something I have been hiding from you." Sarist said, looking into her gem. Kagome turned around and looked at Sarist.

"What?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

**_What are you doing! _**Yori demanded in a rage.

_Telling Kagome about you and Yasu. If I don't tell them soon and I start talking with you out loud they'll think I'm crazy._

_**You already are! **_

_Damnit just SHUT UP! You're the one playing rent in my body! So just shut up and let me live my life without any damn voices yelling at me because I can't do things right! You are the one who was condemned to live your immortal life in this gem and Yasu and I were just unlucky enough to end up listening to your ranting for all of eternity until the kingdom come! _That shut him up.

"Sarist, is everything ok?" Sarist realized that she had been quiet for the last two minutes.

"I'm sorry. I just had an argument." Kagome looked confused.

"Sorry, you lost me."

"You see this gem?" Sarist unlatched the necklace from her neck and handed it to Kagome. Kagome looked at it with interest. Suddenly she jumped and almost dropped the gem.

"What's wrong?" Sarist asked quickly. Kagome shook her head.

"Sorry, I just thought I saw Inuyasha in the gem." Sarist couldn't help but smile.

"That was Yori." Sarist explained. "He's a demon that lives in the gem. Yasu is probably sleeping again." Kagome starred at her then back at the gem. Sarist could barely see the small form of Yori standing by the wall of the gem. His hand was raised and was looking at Kagome. Kagome suddenly got very angry.

"Why you little…!"

"What'd he do?" Sarist asked.

"He just flicked me off!" Kagome said angrily. Sarist turned and glared at the small figure of the demon.

"Yori! Have some manners! God, why the hell do you have to be so angry all the time?" Sarist sighed and turned back to Kagome. "Sorry; He's not the nicest person in the world. You're lucky that you can't hear him yelling." Sarist said with a laugh. Kagome laughed to.

"Hey, are you guys going crazy over here?" Sango asked as she walked over to them. Kagome looked up at Sango with a smile.

"Come and join us and listen to Sarist's story!" Kagome said cheerfully.

**_Great, now we're a funny story that can just go around being told. _**Yori said sarcastically. Sarist glared at him.

"Yori, you're a secret that needs to be shared." Sarist said cheerfully. "Besides, you're such an angry little man that has a knack that for driving people crazy." Sarist muttered the last part to herself.

**_I heard that, you little Halfie! And I am not little! _**

"Who are you talking to?" Sango asked as she slipped in next to Kagome.

"There's a soul in Sarist's gem that she can talk to." Kagome explained.

"Two actually. There's a human girl in there too named Yasu." Sarist added.

"Anyway, he's an angry little man." Kagome said with a giggle. Sango looked in the gem and laughed. Sarist saw Yori raise his middle finger at them again, but Sarist decided to not point it out.

"Yori used to have his own body, but he something that got the Gods attention. They condemned him to live his immortal life inside of a gem bonded to a human soul. That happened to be Yasu. But then something or other happened and she died and her soul was bonded to the gem as well. Somehow the gem came to me and now I have a human girl and a pissed off demon bonded with me. Basically we're roommates that live in the same house. The only problem is the house is my body." Sarist tried to sound cheerful, but the words came out sounding bitter. Kagome handed Sarist back her necklace and Sarist climbed out of the springs. She grabbed a towel that Kagome had lent her and wrapped it around her. She grabbed her clothes that were hanging on a tree branch and made sure they were dry. Suddenly she stopped.

"Shit," She muttered as she pulled her clothes off of the branch. Kagome looked up.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just realized that Rin still has my haori. It was still at the clearing that we had slept at." Sarist stopped. She sniffed the air and turned towards the line of trees on the other side of the springs. She felt a growl building up in her throat.

"Sango, Kagome; get out of the springs now." Sarist said. Sango climbed out of the springs and grabbed another towel that was laying on the rock.

"Sarist, what's wrong?" She asked quickly. Kagome climbed out quickly and grabbed the last towel. Sarist glared at the trees and heard a rustling that moved in the trees. She could hear a heavy breathing as the wind picked up.

"Run," She hissed at them. They stood in surprise like the children had. "RUN!" She screamed this time as she took off. She could hear Sango and Kagome coming after her. The rustling grew louder and the breathing seemed to be beside her as she ran through the trees.

"**_INUYASHA!" _**Sarist screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly a large demon jumped out of the trees in her path. She barely managed to stop before she ran into the demon. He had dark blue leathery skin and large ivory horns sticking out of its head. He had long, thick claws that made Sarist's breath get caught in her throat. His eyes glowed ruby red in the setting sun that was glaring down at her. Sarist felt her legs turn into jelly as she looked up at the giant monster that was a good three heads taller then her.

"Which one of you is Sarist?" The demon said in his deep, scratchy voice. Sarist wanted to turn and run, but her feet were glued to the ground. She could hear Sango and Kagome back up a few steps. Sarist back up too, but the demon stepped forward and was an inch from her. She felt her face go pale as he examined the barely dressed girls.

"Which of you is Sarist the half-demon?" Sarist suddenly got an idea. All she had to do was pray that he was as stupid as she hoped.

"There's no Sarist here." She said in a shaky voice. "There was another girl here a little while ago, but she left a long time ago." Suddenly she pointed behind him.

"There she is!" She screamed. The demon turned and ran to where she was pointing and the three girls ran as fast as they could go. They ran past the springs and stooped and grabbed their clothes as they pasted. Kagome and Sango were ahead of Sarist when she felt something grab her around the waist. She gasped and tried to fight the grip on her as she turned. The demon was glaring at her.

"How dare you trick me!" He yelled at her. He tightened his grip on her as she gasped again, fighting harder and raking her nails on his wrist on hand. She knew he was getting even more annoyed as he tightened his grip and completely cut the air flow into her lungs. Everything went dark as she felt her muscles tighten, and then go limp.

* * *

Inuyasha turned when he heard Sarist scream.

"Sarist, I'm coming!" He yelled. He started running out of the clearing when he was blown back and hit the ground, hard.

"Not so fast, Doggie." Naraku said. "She'll be here soon, you'll see." Inuyasha was up in a moment and his eyes flashed fire as he advanced on Naraku.

"What do you want with her!" He yelled angrily. Naraku smiled evilly.

"You mean what do I want with them?" Inuyasha stopped abruptly.

"What do you mean 'them'?" Inuyasha's face paled. "You better not lay a hand on Kagome!"

Naraku rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about your little priestess or Demon-slayer. In fact, I only want your little 'pup' sister and her gem." Inuyasha heard a lot of stomping coming towards the clearing and soon a large blue demon came out of the trees. His little sister was laying limp in his hand and she was clad only in a 'towel' thing from Kagome's era.

"Sarist!" He ran towards her, but the demon swatted him back. Inuyasha narrowly dodged the swing, but he was forced to back off.

"You see, your sister is housing three souls." Naraku said casually as he walked towards the demon. "A young human girl, a powerful demon, and, of course, your little Sarist. The human girl is a strong willed, the demon himself is powerful by himself, but was just unlucky enough to get bound to the gem, and of course, your sister is an amazing swordsman and has the ability to keep all three of the souls in line."

He reached the demon and caressed the side of her face. Inuyasha growled and gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Don't. Touch. Her!" Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth. Naraku just smiled and a barrier enveloped the three of them and they started to rise into the darkening sky.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha drew his sword and jumped into the air and struck the barrier. It didn't go through the barrier, but that didn't stop Inuyasha from hitting it again and again. Naraku sighed and turned to the demon.

"Take care of him." He commanded. The demon placed the girl on the bottom of the barrier and slipped out easily and started attacking Inuyasha.

* * *

Sarist's eyes fluttered open, her head throbbing. Her vision was foggy and disoriented, but she could hear the clash of metal on claws.

_Where am I…? _She couldn't feel her arms or legs, or anything else for that matter. She was only able to see a black form in front of her eyes. Slowly they came into focus and she found that they were shoes.

"That's it," She could hear him muttering. "Keep fighting while I take your sister away, Inuyasha." She managed to prop herself up on her elbows and saw that she was raising fast from the ground. Inuyasha was fighting the blue demon in a clearing below them.

_Inuyasha…?_

_**So, you're finally awake. Look, you need to get out of here. The shoes you saw belong to Naraku and he wants to use you, me, and Yasu for some twisted reason. **_

_Yori…?_

_**Hurry, otherwise we'll be too high to jump down. Just bite his leg and the barrier will break long enough for us to escape.**_

Sarist didn't protest. She managed to crawl her way over to Naraku's leg and she took a breath. She grabbed his leg and sank her fangs into his fleshy leg. He cried out in pain and Sarist just bit harder. Finally she felt herself start to drop. She released her grip on his leg and did a 180 degree turn. She used her legs and pushed herself off of Naraku to put distance between the crazy bastard and herself.

The ground rushed up to meet her as she looked for a way to stop her fall. Before she could think of anything she crashed into a tree. She grabbed desperately at the air for something to stop her descent. Her legs hit a branch and flipped her over so that she was facing the ground. She raised her arms to her face as she hit the ground with a sickening thump.

She rolled over and stared at the sky through the leaves. The wind blew the leaves away from the convenient hole in the trees.

**_Are you ok, Sarist? _**Yori asked. Sarist could've sworn that concern filled his voice.

"Did you…Just call me…By my name?" Sarist said between heavy breaths.

**_Would you prefer me calling you Halfie? _**Sarist closed her eyes and sigh contently.

"No…I rather like you calling me by my name…" She gripped the towel around her and tried to keep from shivering.

"Sarist, where are you?" Sarist managed to pry one of her eyes open.

"This must be the crappiest of all crappy days in existence in the world ever in both Kagome's and our era." Sarist managed to get out weakly. Inuyasha ran to her and leaned her just so her head leaned against his chest.

"Wasn't exactly what I wanted when I was looking for you, but I guess it works." He said, trying to sound cheerful. Sarist managed a weak smile.

"At least it got your attention. What did Naraku want?"

"He wanted you and your gem. Sarist, who else is in your body? I want the truth." Sarist sighed and started to tell the same story as she told Kagome and Sango. When she finished, Inuyasha seemed disturbed.

"Yori…? Yasu…? This is getting stranger and stranger every minute." Suddenly her got serious again as he slipped his haori off and placed it on her shoulders.

"Sarist, he also said you owe him a life debt. Is this true?" Sarist stiffened. She owed him? Sarist head started throbbing again and a wave of pain ran through her skull.

* * *

_Sarist pushed herself against the wall as hard as she could, her eyes never leaving the woman floating on the giant feather above the village. The woman had her fan raised and was about to kill her like she had killed everyone else without mercy. The smell of blood rode itself past her nose on the wind. _

"_Kagura, leave her." Sarist could hear. The voice seemed to be everywhere, to her left, right, front, behind… It pressed her down and she couldn't help but cower from the menacing voice. She closed her eyes tightly together and covered her ears as she crouched down. _

"_Naraku, we can't honestly consider letting her live!" She heard through her hands. She pried an eye open and saw a figure of a man in a white baboon skin crouching on the roof. The woman was glaring at him and scowling so fiercely that Sarist thought that it would stay like that forever. _

"_Let her be Kagura. If you kill her, your life is forfeit also." The woman glared even more, but lowered her fan. She shot one last glance at Sarist and then flew away on the feather. The figure turned to her._

"_I spared your life. I intend to collect that debt." With that he jumped down from the roof out of her view. Even when he was gone her muscles still clenched together and she refused to uncover her ears. _

"_Please, let this just be a nightmare!" She whispered. Even through her closed eyes tears forced themselves down her cheek. "Let this just be a dream!" Even as she tried to convince herself that it was just a dream, she knew in the deepest depths of her heart that she was alone in the world._

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the horrible vision. She buried her face in her older brother's shirt. She felt his arms wrap around her, and he pulled her closer. He placed his cheek on the top of Sarist's head.

"I saw it too, Sarist." Inuyasha whispered. Sarist started shaking as her tears slowed, but they didn't stop. Sarist's hands felt numb from clenching her hands together. She felt her muscles relax and her mind went dark. She fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms, and that's how they were found by the others.

* * *

I know that it took a long time for me to update, but my friend got back from California, my dad was deployed, and I've been busy help my mom at work and home. Basically its been chaotic for me the past couple of days. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. 


	7. Chapter 7: A Lullaby

Nothing new. So I'm skipping before author notes.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the forest with Rin riding Ah-Un. Jaken was leading the two headed dragon behind Sesshomaru and Rin was wearing the human girl's haori. She was looking around, as if the girl would suddenly jump out of the shadows to reclaim it. Sesshomaru was still puzzling over why she smelled of his wench of a brother, but also smelled slightly like him while having her own scent.

The sun was setting, but they hadn't found a decent place to rest. Sesshomaru stopped. A growl built itself up in his throat as Inuyasha's scent filled his nose. A faint wisp of his scent floated past his nose.

_So, the girl is there also. _Rin turned and looked at Sesshomaru with curiosity as the growl escaped him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is something wrong milord?" Sesshomaru stopped growling and his muscles relax.

"The girl is nearby," he said as if that explained everything. Even without looking Sesshomaru knew her face lit up.

"Yay! Now I can say 'thank you' for saving me!" She said cheerfully. She jumped off of Ah Un and ran forward so she was next to Sesshomaru. "Where is she?"

Sesshomaru just glanced down at her, but he started walking to where the girl, and his half-breed brother, was. A few minutes they saw a light through the trees. Rin's eyes shone as she ran forward.

"Rin, wait!" Sesshomaru managed to get out, but Rin was already out of his vision. He cursed under his breath and swiftly walked after her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait milord! Miloooord!" Jaken's shrill cry came after him as he stepped out into the light.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up as Sesshomaru's little girl came out of the woods. Her brown eyes glistened in the fire light and Sarist's scent was mixed with Sesshomaru's. He noticed that she was wearing Sarist's haori and she looked to where Sarist was sleeping soundly as she leaned against Inuyasha's chest. Suddenly a shrill cry sounded in the woods and Sesshomaru stepped out of the woods next to the girl.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha whispered angrily. Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag, but stayed asleep. Sesshomaru looked at him with distaste.

"My ward happens to have something to return to the human girl." He said with no emotions. He scanned the clearing and his eyes came to a stop on Sarist who was still wearing Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's nose wrinkle up in disgust.

"So, the girl is a filthy hanyou." Inuyasha felt a growl building up, but he forced it down so he wouldn't wake Sarist. He slipped away from Sarist and laid her on the ground and walked over to Sesshomaru. The little girl ran over to Sarist and sat down next to her.

"She's even prettier then she was before!" Inuyasha heard her whisper as she delicately touched a strand of Sarist's hair.

"Rin," Sesshomaru suddenly spoke out. The girl looked up in surprise. "Let the girl sleep." Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha.

"We need to talk." Inuyasha said bluntly. He turned and started walking into the forest. He heard Sesshomaru's light footfalls follow him into the woods. He was slightly surprised that for once Sesshomaru was actually following him instead of just drawing Toukijin and trying to kill him. Finally Inuyasha stopped and faced his brother.

"I see that you've met Sarist." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru just stood there and didn't say anything. Inuyasha just ignored his silence for Sarist's sake.

"You do know who she is, right? Surely you noticed her scent by now." Sesshomaru still didn't answer. He just gave his little brother a cold, blank stare. Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin.

"You do know that you can talk!" Inuyasha's said irritably. Sesshomaru just looked down at him with a superior look.

"I have nothing to say to someone as lowly as you. The girl, maybe, but only because she saved the life of my ward." Inuyasha felt a wave of anger run through him. How dare Sesshomaru treat him like this? His love for Sarist could only go so far when it came to dealing with Sesshomaru.

"She's our God-damn sister!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru staggered a bit, either from the news of a sibling or from Inuyasha's sudden outburst. It was most likely from the news because the first thing out of his mouth was:

"That wench is our sister?" Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

"Surprised?" Inuyasha turned and started walking away, a smirk still on his face.

* * *

Sarist sat up suddenly. She didn't know why she had suddenly waked up. Maybe because of the absence of her brother, or perhaps it was because Rin was sitting beside her, her small hands tangled in Sarist's hair. Probably the second.

_Wait a sec… _

"Rin?" Rin looked up with frightened eyes, but then they were filled with joy.

"You're awake! I'm glad that you're alright!" Sarist couldn't help but smile at the little girl's cheerful mood.

"I'm glad your ok, Rin!" Sarist sat up straighter and moved a strand of Rin's black hair out of her eyes. Rin smiled up at her again and Sarist wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"So, I see you have my haori. Have you been taking care of it?" Sarist asked in a playful stern tone. Rin smiled a big toothy smile and nodded eagerly.

"Yep! Sesshomaru-sama didn't seem to like me keeping it, but I took care of it for you!" She started taking it off, but Sarist shook her head.

"Keep it on. It's cool out, so you'll need it." Rin nodded and snuggled up with Sarist. Sarist heard a rustling in the trees and the imp demon stumbled out and fell on his face. The two headed dragon came out next and one head looked at the imp, and the other looked at Rin and Sarist.

"Hello, Lord Jaken!" Rin said cheerfully. Sarist looked around uneasily. She was surprised that everyone was sleeping through all this racket. Jaken jumped to his feet and starred at them with bulging eyes.

"You!" He yelled shrilly. "Get your hands off of little Rin or feel the wrath of the Two-headed Staff!" He charged towards them and Sarist grabbed her sheathed sword. She held it out in front of her and he ran straight into it. He fell backwards and lost the grip on his staff which continued forward without him. It was headed straight for Rin, but Sarist caught it in time with lightning speed before Rin or Jaken could blink.

"Hey, toad-boy, keep it quiet. There are people sleeping here." She tossed the staff back at him and watched it hit him in the face. "Oops, sorry 'bout that!"

Rin giggled. Sarist heard Shippo stir over where he was sleeping by Kiara in her larger form. He sat up and yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sarist?" He yawned.

"I'm here." Sarist said. He looked to where she was sitting and his eyes opened to twice their normal size. "Who are they!" He asked in fright.

"Its ok, Shippo. This is Rin and that's Jaken." Sarist said. Rin smiled and waved, but Jaken just snorted and leaned against the dragon's side. "Go back to sleep."

"I don't think I can." Shippo said. Sarist sighed.

"Come on over here and sit with us." Shippo ran over to the two girls and snuggled up with Sarist as well. "Do you guys want me to sing to you?" They both nodded, and Sarist tried to think of a song. Finally she remembered one that she had heard in Kagome's era that she had loved.

I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore

To hide the pain when I turn back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

Crossing over the time and distance holding you

Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words

One thousand confessions

Will cradle you

Making all of the pain you feel seem far away

They'll hold you forever

Shippo and Rin were fast asleep next to her, their little arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw that Jaken had also fallen asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him snore. She turned to the trees and saw two sets of golden eyes looking at her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped into the light of the fire and starred at her. She blushed when she realized they had heard her singing. A contented sigh sounded in the back of her mind and she realized that Yori had also heard her.

Sesshomaru's eyes had a contented glow in them and Inuyasha was smiling. She was glad that they hadn't killed each other yet. Then it hit her.

_Wow, their standing right next to each other and their **happy**! _As if they read her thoughts, they looked at each other and side stepped away from each other. She stifled a laugh and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Sarist fell asleep. He couldn't help but smile when he remembered Sesshomaru's shocked face when he saw Sarist singing to Shippo and the little human girl. They had stayed in the woods and listened to her. A smile had cracked Sesshomaru's face as he watched the trio sitting there. Maybe with Sarist the two brothers could end their bitter hate for each other.

Inuyasha jumped up into a tree and settled himself on one of the branches so he could see the entire camp. He saw Sesshomaru seat himself at the base of another tree so he could keep an eye on Rin. Inuyasha leaned against the tree and watched Kagome and Sarist. For the rest of the night nothing could be heard except for the steady breathing in the rather large group.

* * *

Sarist woke up the next morning and her arms felt like they were being pricked by needles. She looked down and saw that Shippo and Rin were leaning on her arms, no doubted slowing the blood circulation in her arms. The sun was starting to climb the sky and everyone was asleep. And by everyone, that meant everyone. The two Inu brothers were fast asleep also, surprisingly. It seemed like she was the only one alive in the woods. She was able to slip away from the two little kids and she crept to where her clothes sat in a pile.

She picked them up so quietly that even she couldn't hear them separate from the dewy grass. She softly walked away and put on the jeans and her fur, but when she got to the shirt and stopped. It was completely torn apart. One of the tank top's straps was torn off and a bunch of holes was covering the other. And from the looks of it, the shirt would barely cover what it need to.

She sighed. She owes Kagome a new school uniform and another shirt. Why does she owe everyone everything? She put Inuyasha's haori back on and saw it go almost down to her knees. She grabbed all of the excess material and made it into a pony tail and tied it so it was right above her hips. Another searing pain shot through her head and Sarist fell to her knees, clutching her forehead.

* * *

_Fire was everywhere. Smoke filled the room and stung her nose and made her want to close her eyes and run out, but she couldn't leave. She was still inside. She ran through the castle, desperately searching for her. Pain shot through her as she took each step. Arrows prodded themselves out of her shoulders and chest. There was only one problem._

'_Oh my God! I'm a fucking GUY!' She felt her legs move by themselves. Words names ripped from her throat by themselves. _

"_Izayoi! Izayoi!" She screamed desperately as she ran through a burning wall. A large square of fire was in the center of the room and the cry's of a baby reached her sensitive ears. "Izayoi…" She whispered as she ran to the lump of fire. She grabbed the lump and flipped it over so fast that she didn't feel the heat of the fire on her hands. The sight before her ripped her heart out._

_Izayoi lay on the floor, a spear sticking out of her chest and her head leaned to one side. She couldn't hear her delicate breathing like she could remember so well. Her pale face looked so wrong. She sheathed the sword that she had forgotten she was holding and drew another. She held it in front of her and felt it pulse beneath her hands._

'_That's Sesshomaru's sword! It's the Tenseiga!' She realized in disbelief. Suddenly she swung the sword twice and the woman stirred. She sat up and looked around with a dazed look. Sarist knelt next to her and removed her haori and dropped it on the woman's head as she collected a white headed baby with little white ears. Before she could get a better look the door burst open and a single man came in. _

"_Run!" Sarist whispered, and then she stood and replaced the Tenseiga with yet another sword._

* * *

Sarist was on her knees; her face had a dazed expression as her amber eyes stared at air. Izayoi… That name sounded so familiar, but she had never heard of it. She stood up, deciding not to think of it because these visions were becoming more frequent, and started walking back to the clearing.

Everyone was still asleep even though the sun was going higher. She walked quietly to Kagome and shook her a little bit.

"Go away," she mumbled, her eyes still closed and she flipped over so her back was to Sarist. Sarist glanced up to see if Inuyasha or Sesshomaru was awake, but they were still sound asleep. She turned her attention back to Kagome and shook her a little more. Kagome's brow furrowed.

"Inuyasha, si--," Sarist clapped her hand over Kagome's mouth before she could finish what she was saying. Now Kagome was awake. Sarist carefully removed her hand from Kagome's mouth. She put a finger to her mouth, signaling that Kagome should be quiet. She pointed to the woods and stood up. Kagome stood up as quietly as she could and they walked into the woods. When they were far enough away for Sarist's tastes, she faced Kagome.

"Sorry, but no one would wake up. Not even Inuyasha or Sesshomaru." Sarist said. Kagome nodded.

"I saw that they were asleep. Have you noticed how cute those two are when they're asleep?" Kagome asked jokingly. They laughed together, but Sarist stopped.

"Yes, anyway, I was thinking we should go and get some breakfast for everyone." Kagome smiled.

"Good idea. Everyone would like something nice to eat. What do you have in mind?" Sarist thought for a moment, then looked around. "There should be a stream around here we could get some fish." Kagome nodded and they started off looking for a stream.

After awhile they found a stream and started to fish and soon had a large collection of fish. They got enough fish so that everyone could have 2 fish each and extra so if anyone (mainly and probably only Inuyasha) could have more if they wanted to.

They carried the fish back and looked around. Still no one was awake. The only one that stirred was the dragon that opened one eye on each head, but decided that they weren't interesting and closed them again. Sarist handed her fish to Kagome and was about to get some fire wood when Rin sat up. She yawned and stretched. Rin saw Sarist and was about to say her greetings when Sarist quickly ran over to her and covered her mouth.

"Shh!" She whispered. "Be quiet, otherwise you'll wake Sesshomaru and everyone else." Rin's eyes were wide open, but she nodded meekly. Sarist removed her hand from the girl's mouth as Rin slipped out of her haori and held it out to Sarist. Sarist smiled and took it, then pointed to Kagome.

"Go help Kagome with the fish." Rin smiled and nodded. She ran over to Kagome and Sarist slipped into the woods. She replaced Inuyasha's haori for her own and started her search for wood. She folded Inuyasha's haori and tucked it under her arm as she walked. Suddenly the wind picked up and Sarist's muscles turned to stone. A scent that she hadn't smelled in a long time rode upon the wave. That scent had given her nightmares for two years, forcing her to shed tears of pain and sadness. She looked around quickly, trying to find the source, but she was in a whirl wind of wind that carried the scent around her. Sarist reached to draw her sword, but quickly realized that she had left it back at the camp. She flexed her claws nervously, still trying to find the source.

"Show yourself!" She called out into the air. The wind seemed to carry her voice around her, mimicking and taunting her. She looked around anxiously. Why hadn't the woman shown herself yet?

"So! You're the one Naraku is so interested in," a loud woman's voice. Sarist looked up and saw the woman from two years ago hovering on her feather above the vortex of wind where Sarist was trapped in the center of. The woman's red eyes seemed to burn into her soul.

"You!" Was all Sarist managed to get out to the woman who killed the only family she ever knew. The woman let out a long, cold laugh.

"Yes, it's me. Naraku wishes me to bring to back to the castle, so either you'll come quietly or I'll take you by force." She said cruelly. A growl escaped Sarist as she crouched down, ready for an attack.

"Take your best shot." Sarist jumped out of column of wind and raised her claws as she got closer to the woman.

"You'll pay for what you did to my family!" Sarist said harshly as she brought her hand down. The wind blew harder and blew the feather out of Sarist reach.

_Damnit! How do I hit her if she keeps moving! _Sarist continued to jump up and attack the woman, but every time she moved away so Sarist couldn't reach her.

"This is getting tiring," The woman stated. She raised her fan and brought it down in a sweeping motion. "Dance of Blades!"

White blades much like Blades of blood shot out of the fan and descended towards her with amazing speed. She barely was able to raise her arms to protect her face in time before a cutting pain hit her arms and chest. The attack pushed her back and she felt blood flow from the cuts in her arms. Suddenly something was clapped around her neck and sent such shocks of evil energy coursing through her veins.

Her head pounded wildly and her heart beat faster as she tried to pry the thing off of her neck, but it just made it cause more pain then before. Sarist's mouth went dry as Sarist fell to her knees and hunched over in pain as tears made their path down her cheeks.

"Someone… Help me…" she whispered through her tears. She clawed at her neck and felt Inuyasha's haori slip out from under her arm. She felt something slip from her neck, but she barely noticed through the mind numbing pain. She lifted her face to the heavens as a fresh wave of pain wash over her. **_"Somebody help meeee!"_**

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes flew open as the cry for help reached his ears a split second before it woke everyone else. His first instinct was to look to where Sarist had been sleeping and he instantly saw that she wasn't there. Only a frightened little Kitsune was where she had been. Kagome and Sesshomaru's little girl were holding a bunch of fish in their hands; surprised expressions were clearly etched on their faces as they looked toward a clump of trees.

Miroku, Sango, and Kiara were on their feet in a second while Sesshomaru's little toad just jumped up and fell on his face. Sesshomaru was on his feet and had Toukijin in hand as he sniffed the air around him. Inuyasha stood on his branch and looked around at the woods that surrounded them. A small figure in the distance descended into the trees and a very faint scent of blood came from the distance.

"I think I know where she is!" Inuyasha called down to the group below. He took off and started jumping from tree to tree to the spot where he had seen the figure. Just before he reached the spot a large feather floated up out of a hole in the canvas of leaves and climbed the wind into the sky. Kagura glared down at Inuyasha as she flew away. Sarist's scent came from her, but…

A small clawed hand fell limply from the feather as it flew away. Some silver hair fell over with the hand also, and made a veil of silver that fluttered in the wind.

"Sarist!" Inuyasha jumped up and tried to grab Sarist's hand, but Kagura's feather moved out of range quickly and disappeared into the skies.

"Damn you, Naraku! **_DAMN YOU!" _**Inuyasha screamed after Kagura. He fell to his knees, pounding his palm down on the branch he was on, causing it to crack and splinter.

"Inuyasha, come here!" Kagome's voice sounded out below him. Inuyasha looked jumped down and saw Kagome kneeling next to a red lump on the ground. Sesshomaru stood nearby and the others stood off at a distance. Sesshomaru's human stood by the dragon and their reigns, her eyes filled with fright. The others stood off at a distance; Sango wrapped in Miroku's arms and Kiara in her larger form with Shippo her back.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and knelt next to her, and nearly choked. The red lump was his half-folded, half- sprawled haori. Sarist's scent dominated it and pieces of torn blue cloth laid and small collections of blood were on the ground on the scraps of cloth, his haori, and a bit of ground.

"Sarist…" Inuyasha whispered as he picked up his haori reverently. Something slipped out of the folds of his haori and little black balls rolled out on the ground.

"Oh, no…" Kagome whispered in dismay. She picked up one of the black balls and Inuyasha realized what it was. They were Sarist's beads that she had kept her gem on. A row of stringed beads fell out of another fold and Sarist's gem rolled out after them. Inuyasha reached forward and touched it and instantly heard wild yelling and screaming while another voice tried to be heard over the first voice. Apparently everyone heard it also because everyone jumped.

"Sarist! Sarist!" A voice that resembled Inuyasha's own screamed out.

"Yori, calm down! Screaming and trying to kill your soul isn't going to help her at all!" A young girl's voice tried to yell over Yori's yelling. Rin took in a sharp breath and Kagome looked in amazement.

"Yori? Yasu?" Kagome called out bravely. Kagome leaned forward on her hands and looked down into the gem.

"Hey, you're Kagome?" The girl's voice said in amazement. Kagome just nodded silently. "And the Yori look-alike must be Inuyasha. I'm sorry about- Yori, shut up for two minutes so I can talk please! - Yori's crazy behavior."

Inuyasha scowled slightly. No wonder Sarist had yelled out that night. If those two were always like this he would've killed himself long ago; or at least gone crazy.

"What happened to Sarist?" Shippo piped up from his perch on Kiara.

"She had been looking for wood when she just suddenly stopped and tensed up. The wind picked up and the woman on the feather appeared. They fought for a bit, then the woman used an attack and cut Sar up a bit then put a metal collar on her and she suddenly just hunched over and started crying in pain. She tried to get the collar off, but she ended up slicing the bead string by accident and her necklace fell off. She passed out and the woman loaded her up on the feather and they flew off." Yasu finished.

"Why are you all still sitting there!" Yori's angry voice yelled. "Her scent is growing fainter and you have to follow her!"

"What do you care?" Inuyasha replied irritably. "You're always treating her like trash and never respecting her or helping her when she needs help. Why should you care!"

"Because I love her!" Yori's reply came, setting a stunned silence upon everyone.

* * *

Big turn of events! Surely you noticed how they were getting a little nicer together, and plus he's been with her most of her life. I have big plans for the next chapter, but I don't know if it'll be out tomorrow or the beginning of next week. And, incase you didn't figure it out, the one vision she saw was one of the openning scenes in the 3rd Inuyasha movie. And the song was 1000 Words from Final Fantasy X-2. I absolutly love the two songs Yuna sings in there! )

Okay, before you go, you do see the little button that says "Submit Review?" Press the little button and leave a flippin' review! Cya!


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting the Dark

Once again, nothing new to report.

* * *

Sarist's eyes fluttered open, but she couldn't see a thing through the dark veil that was wrapped around the bed she was laying on. The room reeked of the woman and a few others; the entire scent of everything made her nose wrinkle in distaste. Sarist sat up and pulled the veil aside and looked around the room she was in.

A large vanity and mirror was set against the wall opposite of the bed. A large chest that was elaborately decorated was against the other wall and the bed itself was set in a horizontal position in a corner that faced the door. Sarist slid off of the bed and walked over to the door, her bare feet pattered as she took each step. She reached for the handle and tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Damnit!" She said aloud as she pulled harder and harder until she just finally gave up. She walked back over to the bed and sat on the red, silky covers. She fell back and her hair fanned out behind her, some of it landing in her face. She sighed and blew it out of her face.

"Hey Yasu, did you see how we got here?" Sarist asked. She was answered with silence. "Yasu, an answer would be nice! I would expect this much from Yori, but not from you."

Once again silence met her ears and mind. She sat up and realized she was missing something. Her hand flew to her neck and she tried to find the familiar little marble, but she couldn't find it. Fear gripped her as she jumped off the bed and ran to the vanity mirror and looked at her reflection.

Her amber eyes looked wild in the mirror and her long hair hung tangled over her shoulders. He clawed hands were gripping her neck. It was then that she noticed the collar. It was a gold ring that was about and inch high and a millimeter thick so that it was light that the wearer could barely feel around their neck. Symbols danced themselves across the length of the collar, most of them meaning 'dark energy' and 'evil restraint' along with a lot of other like it.

She scowled when she remembered the horrible pulsing pain that had pulsed through her body. That was why it had felt so menacing. Suddenly the door opened and the red-eyed woman walked into the room. Sarist straightened up and flexed her claws.

"What the hell do you want!" Sarist asked in a cold voice. The woman just scowled and dropped a pile of silks on the floor and put on a superior look.

"Naraku want to see you. He also wants you to wear those," she said, waving her hand at the pile. Sarist just snorted.

"And if I refuse?" The woman put on an evil smile.

"Then miasma and evil energies will start coursing themselves through your tiny body until you do as you're told. I'll be standing outside when you're ready." With that she left the room with a mocking grace that made Sarist's blood boil. Sarist walked over to the pile of silk and picked it up with disgust. The thing reeked of Naraku and the woman, and Sarist resisted the urge to just tear it to pieces. Of course, that meant being hit with a lot of pain; and she needed to keep up her strength up so she could get the hell out of here when her brothers got here.

She sighed, and touched the place where the gem would usually be around her neck. For once in her life, she felt completely and utterly alone.

* * *

Inuyasha was running along side Sesshomaru with Kagome on his back, desperately trying to follow the fading scent. Kiara ran behind them with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo while Rin and Jaken flew along on Ah-Un. The wind was blowing slightly, making the scent even fainter and what was left was probably leading off in some other direction.

"Damnit! We'll never find her at this rate!" Inuyasha complained angrily. He slowed a bit and tried to regain his little sister's trail. Sesshomaru scowled.

"The girl's scent is gone. There's no longer any use in searching for it, Half-breed." Sesshomaru said in his usual cool manner. Inuyasha turned and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Does that mean that the great Lord of the West gives up?" Kagome asked in mock surprise. She covered her mouth as if to stifle a gasp. Sesshomaru looked at her in disgust and put his nose in the air.

"The Lord of the West does not give up! He merely means that we must find another way to find the girl." He said flatly.

"Ok, for the record, it's Sarist. Not 'the girl,' Sarist. You of all people should know that since she's your sister." Sango said with annoyance. She readjusted her Hiraikotsu on her back as she slipped off of Kiara with Shippo on her shoulder. Sesshomaru directed his glare to her.

"I will call her what I want to, wench." Sango rolled her eyes and turned to Kagome.

"Can you sense any shards nearby? Maybe we can track them through the shards." Sango suggested, but Kagome shook her head.

"I can't sense anything around here. I think we hit a dead-end." Inuyasha looked at her over his shoulder.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Oops, sorry Inuyasha. It means that we can't find anything that can help us find her." Kagome explained.

"On the contrary," Yasu piped up from the gem that was now attacked to Inuyasha's subjugation beads. "Me and Yori have a bond with Sarist, so we can know where she is. The only problem is, we kinda can't tell through the gem."

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked as she slipped off of Inuyasha's back.

"What she means," Yori started explaining. "Is that this gem is meant as a prison for me. I can't use any powers outside of the gem, and that goes for Yasu too. We need real eyes to see the bond that connects the three of us."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Sesshomaru sighed.

"The half-breed and miko do not understand," he said in a way that almost made it sound like he was complaining. Inuyasha scowled and flexed his claws angrily.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome said as she eyed his hands. She knew what he was planning. "Fighting isn't going to help Sar any way, shape, or form."

"We just need to take over two bodies for a little while," Yasu said quickly. She sounded a bit nervous at the sound that there might be a fight. "It won't be permanent. It'll just be until we find Sarist."

The group looked around at each other, with the exception of Sesshomaru, who was just leaning against tree with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Yasu can take over my body," Kagome volunteered. Inuyasha glared at Kagome, but nodded.

"I'll let Yori take mine." He said. He wouldn't show it, but Inuyasha was nervous. What if they refused to return their bodies when they found Sarist? What if something happened to Kagome while they the two other souls were in their bodies and he couldn't help her?

"Alright, get ready. Don't be surprised if you fell like your falling. Don't fight it, just stand still." Yasu warned. There was silence as Kagome and Inuyasha stood side-by-side and waited for what ever was going to happen next. Two lights shot out of the gem around Inuyasha's neck and floated around lazily. One of the lights was pure white that shimmered gracefully around in front of Kagome while the other was crimson red and moved around with jerky movements in front of Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha watched as the red light shot into his chest.

The ground seemed to slip out from underneath him. He wanted to reach out and grab something for support, but he heeded Yasu's warning and stayed still. Slowly he felt all feeling in his body start to go numb and eventually he couldn't feel anything at all. He could still see out of his eyes, but he couldn't control where his eyes looked or where or how his body moved. His eyes moved and looked down at his hands and at the rest of his body. Suddenly his face turned and looked at Kagome, who was blushing and pulling down her skirt as much as she could without making it fall completely.

"Why do you have to wear such short skirts Kagome?" Kagome's mouth moved, but Yasu's voice was the one speaking. She tugged a little more at the skirt, but then stopped and looked at him.

"Get in there alright, Yori?" Yasu questioned. His head nodded as he took a step forward.

"Yeah, I'm here. Inuyasha's alright too," He added.

"Um… Do you guys see the 'bond'?" Sango asked. Inuyasha's eyes turned away from Kagome/Yasu and looked in front of him. A faint gold line was attached to his chest and ran into the trees a few feet away. Another gold thread was attached to Kagome's body and attached to the same string as the one attached to Inuyasha.

"Yes, we see it." Yori answered. He knelt down and hunched over and Kagome/Yasu walked over and climbed on. They stood up and took off, following the gold thread through the trees.

_Please be safe, Sarist… _Inuyasha silently prayed as trees zoomed by in a blur.

_**Don't worry, Inuyasha. Sarist is strong. That's one of the many reasons I love her. **_

* * *

Sarist walked through the long corridors of Naraku's castle as she followed the woman she hated with every fiber of her body. Sarist was now wearing a pair of pure white hakamas and a silver qipao that had a lavender trim around the neck and the cuffs of the sleeves. A variety of small flower designs was embroidered all over it and looked beautiful set against Sarist's long, white/silver hair.

Sarist cursed it all under her breath and started making plans on how to cook Naraku's flesh when she killed him herself.

The woman that was leading her through the halls cast occasional glances over her shoulder at Sarist's face that clearly showed that if you got in her way she'd kill you on the spot and consider it later. The girl's aura clearly showed that she was agitated and not to mention the fact that she was resisting every urge to run right then and there.

"You might as well know that you can't leave the castle without Naraku knowing it." She explained to the fuming girl. The girl's head jerked up and her amber eyes flashed to a deep crimson, then back to their usual golden orbs.

"Don't you think I already know that?" She snapped angrily. Kami, her brothers had better hurry. The woman only snorted.

"Then do you know that it was Naraku that ordered the village destroyed? I was just the one forced to fulfill his wishes." The Inu-girl looked at the woman in surprise. The woman snorted again.

"Don't think you're the only one that wants out. I've been waiting to get out for years now, but I'm still waiting." Sarist looked into the woman's eyes and saw the years of silent pain she had been put through and knew that she was telling the truth.

"My name is Sarist," Sarist said quietly. The woman stopped for a moment and smiled at the girl behind her.

"My name is Kagura." Kagura turned her gaze back to the corridor and started walking again at a faster pace. "We need to hurry. Naraku isn't patient." Sarist started jogging after her and soon the reached a set of double doors. Kagura pulled one of them open and motioned for the younger girl to enter. Sarist glanced at her and did a quick bow before she walked into the room, head held high.

She saw Naraku sitting in one of the corners of the fairly large room. A large covered window faced the door that Sarist had just entered and a young void demon that appeared to be a girl about Rin's age was kneeling in front of Naraku, holding a small mirror that flashed images of red, white, and other colored forms. Sarist couldn't help but cover her nose with her hand when she was hit full force with a strong stench that burned her sensitive nose.

"Come and sit beside me, Sarist." Naraku ordered. His eyes never left the small mirror that the void demon was holding. Sarist just crossed her arms and leaned against the door which had closed moments earlier. She had put a royal aura about her and had a defiant look in her eyes.

"I don't think so. I'm perfectly fine right here." Sarist said, anger and annoyance taking free reign with her voice. Naraku looked up and shot daggers with his eyes at the Inu-hanyou.

"You _will _do as your told, hanyou." His voice was icy and sent chills down her spine, but she hid it with her defiant looks.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, _Hanyou_. Your scent reeks and makes this Sarist want to throw up." She knew that was something Sesshomaru would say even though she barely knew him, but she decided to use her brother's extremely different personalities to make her own fun with the dark lord of bad hygiene. This was going to be fun. She did a loud 'feh' like she had heard Inuyasha do a lot around the others.

"In fact, I doubt that you even know what the meaning of a bath is. You might as well be named the lord of the stench because of your horrible—," A wave of dark energy that was so intense that she almost fell to her knees, but she forced herself to stay on her feet. She had been weak so many times before, but now she was going to be strong. She forced a wicked grin onto her face as she forced the pain to the back of her mind.

"If you think that you're going to make me listen to you, then you better increase the power of this damn piece of crap because I'm not going to bow or kneel to your worthless ass face until hell ices over." Sarist could see the irritation growing on Naraku's face as a stronger flow of pain washed over her multiple times, each growing stronger with each blast.

Sarist stayed on her feet for each wave of pain and kept her royal look about her as she kept a straight face as best as she could. Naraku stood up and walked over to the girl and stuck his nose in her face.

"Like all dogs, I can train you to be obedient; even if your part of a royal bloodline." Sarist's eyes narrowed and she put her nose less then half an inch away so now she could feel his hot and foulbreath on her face. She smiled an evil smile that she saw him shudder slightly.

"Maybe so, but I sure as hell can be a royal pain in the ass the entire way."

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Yori ran through the forest with his body. The golden thread that connected the two other souls to Sarist seemed to go on and on… At this point if Inuyasha could control his body he would be pulling his hair out in frustration.

_Damn, does that stupid strand ever get smaller! _Inuyasha felt Yori jump a bit. Apparently he had forgotten that Inuyasha was there.

_**It's supposed to, but at this point I can't even tell if were within a 100 mile radius. It's like she's being protected by —**_

_**BARRIER!** _Inuyasha screamed. Yori couldn't help but flinch when Inuyasha 'shouted'.

**_Damnit, warn me next time! Now, what's this about a barrier? _**Inuyasha quickly explained about Naraku's barriers and how it concealed his scent and any other's within the barrier. Frankly, Yori didn't have a clue about what Inuyasha had said, but he did get that Inuyasha needed control of the body so that they could find Sarist. They switched places and Inuyasha abruptly stopped. Kiara almost ran into Inuyasha/Yori and Kagome/Yasu, but they managed to stop before they ran into each other. Sesshomaru and his dragon (which had Rin and Jaken riding along on its back) ran right past them all together. In less then 5 seconds Sesshomaru was back with them and was fairly close to killing something.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru demanded. His emotionless mask was cracked slightly and irritation was barely showing but that didn't change that fact that he was. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"Shut up, Fluffy! I'm trying to see if there's a barrier that is keeping us from finding our sister, so either shut up or go away!" Inuyasha looked around him, ignoring the death glares being sent by his older brother. Rin and Jaken came out of the woods with their dragon and watched him with interest as he looked around. Suddenly Inuyasha stiffened.

"Inuyasha…?" Yasu asked nervously. She held on tighter as Inuyasha took to the trees and jumped from tree to tree. "What's wrong? Where are we going?"

Inuyasha never took his eyes off of the trees in front of him.

"It's Sarist! I got a whiff of her scent! Which way is the bond going now?" Yasu pointed a little to Inuyasha's right and they took off in that direction. Sesshomaru jumped up out of the trees inches to their left and started racing beside Inuyasha while the others came out a little farther back.

"Half-breed! This Sesshomaru demands to know why you suddenly stop then start again!" the demon just received a cold glare as an answer.

"Sarist…Scent… Nearby…NOW!" Inuyasha shouted back. He turned his attention back to what was happening in front of him. Sarist's scent grew stronger and was starting to mix with the scents of humans. Screams of fright were coming from nearby and Sarist's scent was mixed with blood.

_No… _Inuyasha landed in a clearing and ran a bit before he emerged from the woods. An over powering scent of blood and burning bodies mixed with fear over powered him and he stepped back a little, but then he instantly forgot the stench when his eyes caught sight of the farming fields. He let go of Yasu she slid to the ground and landed on her back with a hollow thud.

"OW! What was that for!" She sat up and brushed her back to get the dirt and grass off, but her eyes went wide when she noticed what Inuyasha was starring at. "Oh my God…"

The others arrived at that moment and just starred wide eyed and shocked. Rin cowered when she saw it and tried to hide behind Jaken but the sight was clearly burned into her vision. Even Sesshomaru was taken aback.

Sarist hovered above a small lake of blood in the remains of a village's field and corpses of the farm workers floated around in the blood. She was wearing slightly a slightly torn qipao and white hakamas with small patches of blood splattered in various places. Her hair was stained a faint red where the blood had hit her hair and her head was bowed so they couldn't see her face. Both of her hands were drenched with blood and they hung limply at her sides.

"Sarist, how could you do it again!" Inuyasha screamed at her as he rushed to the side of the pool of blood. Yasu was right behind him and fell to her knees right behind him.

"Sarist, why…?" She whispered. Two tears slid down her cheeks and started making a wet trail. Sarist looked up at them, but her face was emotionless. Not like when her face was when she had been over powered by her demon side. Her eyes were glassy and dark. They didn't have the cheerful sheen they used to when she played with Shippo or the sorrow when she found out she had killed the villagers in the other village. They didn't hold the understanding when Inuyasha had told her his life story, the pure joy at finding her brother, or when she had a fire in her eyes was determined or angry. They didn't have anything. They were just sightless orbs that didn't show any of her moods which always seemed to show even when she tried to fight them.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha heard her barely audible call. "Help me…"

* * *

Sarist floated in a black void, the darkness seemed to close in and suffocate her. Many youkai chased her as she tried to move and get away from them but her legs wouldn't move. Nothing would move. She just floated there, a scratch post for them demons.

"Inuyasha! Please help me!" She screamed to the darkness, but she knew no one would hear her pleas. She was able to bring her legs up so she hugged them to her chest to wait for her inevitable death. Two hot tears slid down her cheeks and she rested her forehead against her knees. "Inuyasha… Please help me…"

* * *

Everyone watched in shock as two tears, one from each eye, slid down Sarist cheeks.

"Inuyasha…Please help me…" She said louder. Inuyasha took a step forward and his foot disappeared into the blood.

"Sarist, what's happening to you?" He asked as he looked up at her. She seemed to be looking at him but her eyes didn't see him. "What did he do to you?"

* * *

Sarist heard Inuyasha's voice in the distance and she looked up. A faint light was in the distance and Sarist heard her brother's reply come from the light. He asked her what had happened to her.

"He's forcing me to do his work. He's making me obedient and I feel the darkness seeping into my soul. There's no light except the faint one in the distance. I can't survive in the dark here and I can't find you!" She cried. More tears ran down her cheeks as she reached for the light in the distance.

"**_They can't help you." _**Sarist turned her head and saw Naraku standing there. Terror gripped her as she tried to move, but she was anchored to the spot. **_"Darkness is consuming you and soon you'll be my servant forever! Now, kill them! Kill them all!"_**

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Sarist just hovered there above him and listened to her reply. Inuyasha's blood boiled and he flexed his claws. Naraku would pay for what he was doing. Sarist's face suddenly turned to one of complete horror and her eyes returned to normal for a moment but then she went back to her stoic expression and dropped down in front of Inuyasha. She did a hard kick in his stomach and he was sent flying back. She then took off and raised her claws and tried to bring them down on Sesshomaru.

He grabbed her wrists and held her back but she jumped and brought up her knee so it made contact with his chin. Sarist managed to break his grip and turned to Yasu and Kagome. They managed to get up on their feet and run for the woods but were cut off by Sarist. Yasu backed up, trying to put distance between them.

"Sarist, stop! It's me, Yasu! Kagome's here to!" Yasu cried desperately. She turned to run but her hair was caught by Sarist as she turned. Miroku threw some sutras at Sarist but she easily dodged them with Kagome/Yasu in tow. Sarist was still stoic as she blocked Sango's attack that she had attempted. She evaded more sutras and was able to knock Sango and Miroku out cold. Her attention was turned back to the terrified girl whose hair she had tangled in her fist.

* * *

Sarist finally managed to get on her feet and move a bit. She started moving as fast as see could towards the light in the distance but it only seemed to grow smaller as she got closer to it.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Everyone! Don't leave me here!" Sarist cried in a panic. She felt like she was fighting a current as she got closer to the light but by this time the light was just a dot in the distance. _"INUYASHA!" _

The light disappeared altogether and Sarist couldn't help but fall on her knees and break out into tears. She cradled herself as she rocked back and forth.

"Inuyasha… Do you remember the day we found each other?" Sarist whispered to the dark as her tears fell and stained her hakamas. "Do you remember when we sat under the god tree? You made a promise to be here with me always. Remember? You promised me….You promised!"

Sarist felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and screamed. Naraku was standing right behind her and had a firm grip on her.

"Let go of me! I **_will NOT _**be your servant!" She struggled against his grip. He just laughed evilly and pulled her to her feet.

"Your brothers abandoned you and are never going to look for you! They don't even care about you!" Sarist struggled harder and slapped him.

"My brothers would never leave me!" She screamed in fury. She freed her grip and ran a short distance before she turned and faced him.

"My brothers will never leave me. I know that they are sometimes arrogant and self-centered, but they have caring hearts that I know would never leave me to be consumed by this darkness. Inuyasha made a promise to me and I know that he would never break his promise to me. We've been through a lot even though we've only know each other for a few days, but I know that he's stronger then me and you. Sesshomaru is kind hearted even though he tries to keep a cold front. He was kind enough to bring a girl back to life to give her a second chance at life and he took in a hurt human girl. Me and my brothers are connected weather you like it or not and we'll kill you no matter what it takes!"

A light shot out from behind her and she was knocked forward by a strong burst of pure energy. In his surprise Naraku was thrown a good distance away and didn't get back up though he wasn't dead. Sarist struggled to stay where she was as the blast weakened and eventually became just a small breeze. Sarist felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she was pulled up into a warm embrace. Her eyes went wide and she tried to struggle out of the strangers embrace but he moved her away so that she could see his face.

He looked almost exactly like Sesshomaru except that he didn't have the crescent moon on his forehead. His golden eyes were the same as hers, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru and he had a warm smile which he shone on Sarist.

"O-Otou-sama!" (AN: Japanese for Father.) Sarist asked in disbelief. He nodded happily.

"Yes, daughter, I'm your father." Sarist's tears of terror and sadness turned into tears of joy as she fell forward on him and embraced him. She buried her face into his haori and let his scent fill her nose. His scent helped calm her down a bit as he embraced her again. When they pulled apart Sarist stared up into his eyes.

"Father, there's so much I want to know about our family! About what happened to us, and why I was found wandering alone," Sarist said, breathless. She had a death grip on his sleeves and never wanted to let go. Inutaisho just smiled sadly as he gazed down at his youngest child and wiped the tears from her face.

"I know you want to know everything, but I can only give you a small vision that says all of the major things." He delicately touched her forehead with his index and middle finger and a bright gold light devoured them. Sarist's eyes went wide and she shivered a bit, but she stayed where she was.

After a minute Inutaisho removed his fingers from Sarist and looked down at her.

"Now you must go back. While we've been here Naraku's been controlling your body and making it attack your friends. You must go back into the light and stop yourself before you do something you'll regret." Sarist nodded meekly and stood. She turned to go but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"You're not leaving!" Sarist turned and saw Naraku there, his eyes blazed with anger. She gasped and brought her foot and made contact with his face.

"Otou-sama!" she screamed. Naraku suddenly lost his grip and was pulled away from her. Inutaisho stepped in front of her and blocked Naraku's path.

"Go!" He said to her over his shoulder as he drew his sword. Sarist turned to run but stopped and turned back to her father.

"Father, there was one thing you never told me with all of those visions that I want to know. What's my real name?" He never turned as he went into a defensive position.

"Tsukiko…" Sarist smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Father…" She whispered as she turned to leave. "I pray that we'll all be united again someday; Inuyasha, Sesshomaru… All of us together."

With that she turned and ran into the light. She felt her body become lighter and her vision started to come back as she lifted off the ground and started flying up…

* * *

Inuyasha jumped up and looked as his little sister raised her claws to bring down on Kagome.

"No! Don't do it Sarist!" He yelled as he ran towards her. But before he could reach her, the blood covered claws started their descent. But they stopped midway and Kagome's hair slid from her grasp. She fell on her knees and curled into a ball. Inuyasha looked in shock as she rocked back and forth gently. He took a couple of hesitant steps towards his sister as Yasu/Kagome got to there feet and got a few feet away.

"Sarist…?" She slowly sat up with tears in her eyes and smiled at her brother.

"Otou-sama helped me. He saved me." She said happily with her weak voice. She suddenly fell over but before she hit the ground he was in Inuyasha's arms. Her breathing became slow and steady as she slept peacefully. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as she buried her face in his sleeve.

"Otou…" She whispered. Inuyasha removed Sarist's gem from his beads and pinned it onto the collar of the qipao she was currently wearing.

"Yasu, Yori, I think you should return to Sarist so you can help her." He saw Yasu nod and closed Kagome's eyes and soon a white light shot out of Kagome's chest and back into the gem. Yori was a little more trouble.

**_Please, can I just hold her for a minute? I've been with her for Kami knows how long and never once been able to hold her! _**He begged. Inuyasha scowled a bit as he moved a strand of her hair off her face.

_No! Some other day! Now return to her! Who knows what happened to her while she was in that trance? _Apparently Yori took his point and soon a red light left Inuyasha and had a little more difficulty to the gem, but he eventually made it. Kagome (who had control of her body again) walked over to Sarist and knelt next to the brother and sister. She narrowed her eyes and inspected Sarist closely before she turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, there's a jewel shard in the back of her neck that's tainted. It must be what Naraku used to control her." She pulled Sarist's hair away from her neck and stopped. "Oh my God… Guys, there's a collar on her!"

Inuyasha's blood boiled and also made him shiver as he shifted her so he could get a good look at her neck. Sure enough, there was a small gold ring with symbols along the length. He growled as he thought of Naraku touching his sister.

_Naraku, you'll pay for what you've done to her and to the rest of us! _He silently vowed as he ran his finger down the side of her cheek. He reached for the collar to take it off but a large wave of pain shot through him and Sarist's eyes flew open as she gasped in pain and surprise.

"Damnit Inuyasha, leave the fucking thing alone! Kami, you're such a moron sometimes!" Sarist said as she curled up again. She closed her eyes and took in deep breaths. Inuyasha could see the amusement in Sesshomaru's eyes as he watched her reaction. Inuyasha growled angrily at his brother but turned back to the little white and red figure curled up in front of him. She was shivering uncontrollably and buried her face in her knees. His heart was torn as she took in a sharp breath.

"Sarist, what's wrong with you?" He asked as he brought her up to his chest. She was still shivering as she rubbed her head against his chest.

"It's the collar! It feeds dark energy into my body and it hurts worst then hell! Do something and get this piece of shit off of me!" She tried to keep her voice under control, but she ended by screaming. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he glanced at Kagome questioningly. She just merely looked back at him and shook her head.

"I don't know what we would do. I can't touch it otherwise it'll just shock me and put her in more pain." Sarist managed to pry her face from her knees and looked up at the two in front of her.

"Purify an arrow and smash it into the collar before I die from the pain! It's getting stronger every minute you sit there and look. Though it doesn't look like it, I'm about to go to the next world and see Otou-san without you if you don't hurry up please!" Sesshomaru felt Tenseiga pulse at his side as the girls head fell and her eyes squeezed shut. He looked down at it in surprise though his face stayed deprived of emotion.

_You wish to help her, Tenseiga? _The sword pulsed again as if you give its response. He turned his attention back to the girl and saw a third figure kneeling next to her. It was a man with long silver hair that was tied in a high ponytail and revealed pointed ears. His eyes were golden and two magenta stripes graced each cheek and his golden eyes looked down at the small girl with concern. He was clad in a white silk haori and white hakamas and black boots. A long sword was strapped to his back and a blue light covered his body. Sesshomaru instantly knew who it was.

_Father…_ Tenseiga flew out of his belt and over to the girl and rested against her shoulder as she leaned against Inuyasha's chest. It pulsed three times and then the collar broke off and fell to the ground harmlessly. Sesshomaru's father smiled and took off his white haori and placed it on Sarist and gently nuzzled her hair and kissed her forehead gently. He also removed his sword and placed it beside her before turned and started walking away.

Sarist felt the collar fall off and she quietly sighed in relief. She felt something cover her body and someone delicately kiss he forehead. She turned her face so she could see her father kneeling beside her. She smiled weakly and reached her hand out to hold his hand.

'_Otou-sama, I knew you would be here for me…' _She whispered weakly in the Inu language. He smiled at her and removed his sword from his back and placed it beside her gently.

'_Tsukiko, take care of the Kachi blade for me. It's yours until we meet in the next world.' _With that he stood and walked away and disappeared in the wind. She sighed and reached out to grab the long sword that was lying next to her and fingered the hard cloth sheath and sighed. She pulled it up to her chest and held it there as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sarist shifted uncomfortably and sat up. The sun had set and Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango sat around a fire and watched some sparks fly off into the sky. Shippo and Rin huddled together against the dragon's side and Kiara slept on the dragons back. Sesshomaru was sitting at the edge of the clearing they were at and the little imp/ toad thingy demon watched with disapproving eyes at the children who were sleeping soundly. Apparently they had left the blood bathed fields and were far enough away that they couldn't smell the blood lake.

Sarist was wearing her father's haori that he had left her and she had a tight grip on the sword that he had left her. She slowly let her numb fingers uncoil themselves off of the sheath and they protested as a sharp pain hit each finger as the blood rushed into them. She held the sword in one hand and shook her unused hand to help the blood flow, then switched the sword to the other hand and shook the now free hand. She stood up and stretched her stiff legs and walked away from the group before they noticed that she was awake.

She walked into the woods a short distance and came to a small stream where Sarist plunged her hands into the cold water and splashed it on her face to wash away the blood, dirt, and tear stains that were still on her face. She then proceeded to scrub her hands in a futile attempt to get the blood scent off of them.

"Why did you leave?" Sarist jumped and turned around while grabbing her sword and going into a fighting stance. She sighed in relief when she saw Sesshomaru standing there and straightened up and relaxed her grip on the hilt of her sword.

"I was getting cleaned up. I haven't been gone for more then a few minutes." Sarist turned back to the water and knelt down, resting her sword on the grass beside her returned to scrubbing her hands till they turned red and the scent dulled a bit. To her surprise, Sesshomaru came and sat beside her as she rubbed her hands together viciously.

"Father came to see you when you were…In pain earlier." He said. He was clearly uncomfortable and watched the water ripple in the bright moonlight. Sarist gave him an odd look.

_Is he actually trying to start a conversation with me? _

"Yes, I know." Sarist stated as she diverted her attention back to the water. "He left me the Kachi blade and his haori." She started fingering the material of the haori nervously as she looked up at the almost full moon that hung above them. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sarist looked at her elder brother.

"What was Otou like?" She asked suddenly. Sesshomaru was caught off guard as he looked at her.

"Otou…" Sesshomaru started but he stopped. He never really thought about his father at all. "This Sesshomaru never really had a relationship with out Father except to learn how to fight and to rule a land. Other then that, this Sesshomaru never really talked with our Otou. I distanced myself from him when my mother died and he mated with a human and had the baka Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said Inuyasha's name like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Sarist frowned and changed her position so she was hugging her knees.

"Sesshomaru, just out of curiosity, why do you have a tail?" She laughed as he almost fell on his side with her question. Apparently _that _had been unexpected. He recovered quickly and glared at Sarist.

"Why would you ask that question to this Sesshomaru?" He demanded. Sarist grinned and moved her arms back behind her so she could lean back.

"Because your tail is so cute! It kinda seems like we all have something cute to go with us in our family. Me and Inuyasha have cute little Inu ears while you have a cute fluffy tail." Sesshomaru grimaced.

"Don't refer to this Sesshomaru and that baka in the same sentence." He said with distaste. "And my tail isn't 'cute.'" Sarist rolled her eyes playfully.

"Your say. I still think it's cute." She felt something hit her squarely between the shoulders and fell face forward into the water. She quickly resurfaced and looked to see Sesshomaru's tail return to its spot behind him. Sarist looked wide eyed as her ears twitched and sent little drops of water everywhere. Her mouth was open slightly and she saw a spark of amusement in his eyes.

_He pushed me into the water! _

"Why you…" She started as she stood in the water, dripping wet. She brought back her foot and kicked some water towards him. He dodged it but he failed to see Sarist get behind him and he didn't realize she was there before she pushed him into the water. He made a loud satisfying splash as he fell into the water with all of his clothes, armor, and swords. Sarist laughed as she was showered with the water from his splash and he came up with a mouth full of water which he immediately spit out. Sarist ended up laughing so hard that she fell backwards onto the wet grass clutching her side that felt like it was splitting. What was most amazing was he actually started _laughing! _The silent killer, 200 year winner of no emotions, the Ice Prince himself, laughed with his little sister as he sat there in the water.

Sarist wiped away her tears and help pulled him out of the water. As soon as he was out of the water she looked up at him and looked him in the eye.

She smiled up at him and let go of his hand. She went behind him and looked at the moon's reflection in the water. She clasped her hands together behind her as she turned and looked at him; her hair shimmered in the moon light with the water and the water made small waves behind her and the willows across the water swayed delicately in the night breeze and her hair moved in waves with the breeze so she looked like a tennyo standing there before him.

"My name is Tsukiko, daughter of Inutaisho and sister to you and Inuyasha."

* * *

It took me longer to get this done, but I wanted to make it long and good. My other chapters are usually only 4 of 5 pages long, but currently this chapter is nine pages o.0

Anyway, I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out. My mom's cousins or aunt and her brother… Someone that's related to my mom who makes them related to me is coming to my house for a week in five days and once again, my room is being used and I have to sleep in my parents room while the woman sleeps in my room and her brother sleeps in my older brothers room. I don't envy him. 2 hamsters and a carpet that needs to be steamed cleaned which is always covered with hamster droppings and dirty laundry is not a good thing for people that have a nose that can smell things. My brother worked up immunity to bad smells or something because he can't smell it or himself when he wears the same shirt for a week straight. I can even smell it from my room which is on the other side of the hose and my doors shut and I've had my window open all day long.

Either way, I don't know if I can get the chapter out before they get here and then a week after they leave I leave for Greatland Christian Camp (A.K.A camp Challenge. It really does say that. It says it on the sign on the side of the restrooms.) Remember when I said I came close to killing myself because I was trapped with my family at Birch Lake like two chapters ago? Picture that, except for a week with people that I never seen before, sharing a cabin with a bunch of girls who probably don't know the meaning of silence, and a rule that says no electronics are aloud and you can only get 1 candy bar a day from the candy shack if you actually have the money.

Basically, I'm dead.

Translations! Tsukiko: Moon Child / Kachi: Victory (crappy name, but I'm tired and it was the only thing I could find that sounded close to be sword name.) If I left any translations out that arn't already translated in the story send me a email and I'll make sure I correct my error.

With that all said and done, I can finally go and pass out on my nice bed before my mom finds out that I'm still awake and kills me. Or worst, take my computer away. Eep! Bye guys!


	9. Chapter 9: Not Exactly my Best Day

Disclaimer. If I really owned Inuyasha, why the hell would I be writing fanfictions! Sigh Life is so unfair to us fans! I do not own Greenday's She's a Rebel or Avril Lavigne's Complicated. Kami, if I owned any of the above three I wouldn't be sitting in my room in Alaska bored out of my mind hating the fact that I'm going to a new school!

* * *

Sarist walked back to the campsite with Sesshomaru, both sopping wet but happy though Sesshomaru was back to his role of Ice Prince and Lord of the Fluff. Sarist had to swear to Kami that she wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened before he agreed to go back, much to Yasu's disappointment. She had really wanted to see the others expressions when they found out they had pushed each other into the water. She badgered Sarist all the way to the camp, and as soon as they walked into the clearing Inuyasha was on his feet and right in front of her. 

"Why did you leave without telling me?" He demanded as he grabbed her wrists and giving her a short but hard shake. "And why the hell are you wet?" Sarist managed to get out of his grip as she glared at him.

"I was getting cleaned up and I accidentally tripped and fell in the stream. It's not that big of a deal." She walked away and took off the wet haori she was wearing and hung it up to dry on a low branch. She could clearly hear Inuyasha taunting Sesshomaru about getting wet then followed by a loud thud as Inuyasha landed face first in the dirt at Sesshomaru's feet. Sarist couldn't help but grin when she heard a long stream of muffled curses. She turned around and saw Inuyasha prying his face from his likeness in the dirt and start shooting daggers at Kagome's back. Sesshomaru had resettled himself at the base of the tree she saw him at earlier with a smirk.

Sarist sighed. At least things are semi back to normal. She walked over to the fire and sat down next to Kagome as she and Inuyasha started arguing. Sango and Miroku watched with interest, no doubt betting on who'll win the fight this time.

"I'm allowed to annoy my brother! You do the same with Souta sometimes!" Inuyasha pointed out angrily. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I don't taunt him every chance I get, and plus he's not my older brother who is the Lord of the West and I don't try and kill him on sight." Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms.

"So? I don't get an opportunity like this everyday!" Sarist sighed.

_They're not going to stop any time soon._

**Apparently not. Maybe you should tell them about Sesshomaru pushing you into the stream…? **Yasu hinted hopefully.

_No! I swore to my brother that I wouldn't and I'm going to keep that promise. Besides, if I told I wouldn't get to use the great idea I just got! _Sarist grabbed a random stick from the pile of firewood right next to her and whistled to get Inuyasha's attention.

"Here boy! Fetch!" Sarist threw the stick as far into the trees she could and watched as her brother shot off into the woods after the stick. Everyone except for Jaken, Sesshomaru, and the sleeping kids laughed but abruptly stopped when Inuyasha stormed back into the clearing. They all turned their attention to the fascinating fire in front of them as he walked up behind them. Sarist could feel Inuyasha's eyes burn into her back as she looked into the fire and bit her bottom lip to keep from bursting with laughter.

"Sarist?" Sarist turned to face her angry brother.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She asked with innocence as she turned to face her brother. His face was red with anger and, possibly, embarrassment. But that didn't change the fact that he looked like he would kill her then and there.

"Is this yours?" He held out the stick she had just thrown. Sarist looked at it a moment, then shook her head while keeping a straight face.

"No, I've never seen it before. By the way, why'd you run into the woods?" Sarists managed to ask with such an innocent look that she could've assassinated all of the world leaders and have their bodies behind her and no one would be able to believe that she had done it. Inuyasha's face slowly returned to normal as he glared down at her, but eventually he just threw the stick in the fire and walked back to his spot on the other side of the fire so he could keep an eye on Sarist and Sesshomaru.

"Sarist, what happened to you this afternoon that sent you on another killing spree?" Sango asked after a moment. Sarist looked at her in surprise, and then she shivered and hugged her knees against her chest as she moved closer to the fire.

"It wasn't me. It was Naraku controlling my body. I don't know what he did, but one moment I was standing in front of him and throwing every insult and comeback that came to mind when he stabbed me in the back of the neck, then the next I'm floating in a black void with youkai coming after me and not being able to move." She stopped and shivered again, this time in fear from the memory. "I tried for a long time to move, but… I just let myself stay like I was and wait for what ever would happen to me. Then… _He _came. He grabbed me and said that my brothers wouldn't help me. That they wouldn't bother themselves to look for me…" Sarist looked up from the fire to look to both of her brothers in turn. Inuyasha was sitting on his feet with his hands on the ground in front of him so he wouldn't go tumbling into the fire while Sesshomaru just leaned against the tree looking at more trees in front of him. Sarist sighed and placed her chin on her knees and trained her eyes on the fire in front of her.

"I managed to break away from him and I ran. Then suddenly a powerful blast knocked me back and I was pulled into an embrace by…"Sarist's amber eyes flickered in the firelight as her eyes filled by tears. "Father saved me and filled the empty spots in my life story. Then he saved back when the collar activated." She fingered her gem as silent tears raced down her cheeks. She buried the lower half of her face down below her knees so no one could see the tears.

Kagome looked worriedly at Sarist, and then cast a glance at Inuyasha. His eyes seemed to be ablaze with fury at the thought of what Naraku had did to his little sister. Looking at Sesshomaru, it's hard to tell weather he was listening or thinking of the 50 best ways to steal Tetsuiga while they slept.

Sarist stood up and walked over to the branch her haori was drying on and took it off before jumping up and disappearing into the canopy of leaves. She went a few trees away and sat on one of the branches so that she could have a clear view of the stars above. She spent the majority of the next few hours tracing patterns in the sky and thinking about her father. She huddled under the silk haori and drifted into a fitful sleep a few hours before dawn.

* * *

_Sarist sat at the window, watching the rain fall while the tutor Otou had got her droned on in the front of the room that had been set aside for Sarist's education. Frankly, Sarist would rather be like her older brother Sesshomaru and wander the lands with no duties, no studies, and no ladies-in-waiting that almost went into a blood rage when she ripped her kimonos. Kami, it wasn't her fault that silk was so damn delicate! _

"_Lady Tsukiko!" Sarist jumped to attention when the tutor snapped at her. _

"_Yes?" She asked politely as she folded her hands in front of her and head held high. The man in front of her narrowed his eyes and glared at her. His beady little eyes looked into her golden ones and they flashed angrily._

"_Lady Tsukiko, just because you're the daughter of the great dog demon doesn't give you the right to doze off in these studies." Sarist glared at the old man in front of her who was about and inch taller then her and was supposed to be a wise old dog demon. He reminded her more of a piece of fruit left in the sun to long. His face was dominated in wrinkles and his beady little eyes made most unnerved by his blank stare. He usually didn't show emotions unless he was very irritated or very worked up in some new discovery. _

"_For your information, I was not dozing off. And I really don't see the point in learning about all of the stupid dynasties of the land. They are dead and we are here now. Let the past be the past and let us live our lives the way that Kami intended instead of dwelling on the past all of our lives." Sarist stood and started walking towards the door. _

"_Where do you think your going?" The old inu asked as he waddled towards the door to stop the young Lady. Sarist looked at him with irritation._

"_I **am **going to my rooms. If you don't like it, I suggest that you try and stop me so I have an excuse to tie you up and lock you in here. I doubt father would appreciate blood on all of the books if I killed you." Sarist said with disappointment as she left the room and let her threat sink into the old youkai's brain. She walked quickly past some servants that bowed to her as she pasted, but she ignored them all. As soon as she reached her rooms she closed the door and locked it so no one could enter._

_She changed out of the red silk kimono she was wearing and replaced them with a pair of village boy hakamas and a white haori that was made of tennyo hair. She tied her hair in a high pony tail with a piece of leather she had found and changed into a pair of boots she had concealed under her futon. Grabbing a dagger from the table beside her futon, she jumped out of the window and took off running into the woods. Hopefully her father would be too preoccupied in some meeting in the east wing to notice she was gone…_

_Sarist reached the edge of the forest in a matter of minutes and sniffed the air. There was a village nearby, and she decided to head in that direction. She muttered a concealment spell to cover her ears, hair, and markings so none of the humans would know that she was the daughter of their lord. She briskly walked out of the woods and saw the buildings of the village and smiled. She hadn't been out here in a while. Hopefully no one would notice her long absence._

_She entered the village and some of the villagers looked up at her before returning to their work. She was just an ordinary girl that liked to wear boy's clothes and had a fancy haori. Other then that, she wasn't anything special. _

_A group of children ran up to her, yelling and screaming and laughing all at once as they pounced on her. _

"_Sari! Sari!" They cried as they piled on top of the helpless girl. Sarist could help but laugh as she tried to get out from under the mountain of children. _

"_Yes, I'm back! I'm sorry, I just got back from an adventure and it's especially good this time!" she said. Every time she came to the village, she told stories of her 'adventures' that she would go out on then return to village and tell the younger children. They had an idea that she was a powerful priestess or great young solider girl that would fight demons and rescue lords of other lands and ladies in distress from monsters. She didn't want to hurt their feelings and tell them they were wrong, so she would play along and make up adventures while she was 'listening' to the dim witted tutors she had. It gave her something to look forward to when she came to the village. _

"_Come on, let's go and sit around the tree so I can tell you my adventure!" Two little girls latched onto her hands as she led them to the tree near the center of the village. The children kept yelling at other children that she was back and soon almost all of the children in the village sat around her. There were only about 20 of them, but it was still a lot. _

"_I had been on my way back to my little house in the woods after I had left you all when I was stopped by many men in great black and red armor. They looked like shadows of crimson light with all that black and red on, I almost thought that one was doing exactly what I was! They had drawn large spears with handles as black as your hair," She played with a piece of pitch black hair from a little girl in front of her and tickled her under the nose with it, making her giggle. "And points of silver that glistened in the sunlight so much that I thought that a star was attached to each of the poles. They pointed their spear heads at me and said 'You are to come with us!'" Sarist said this in a gruff voice, resembling a mans voice as much as she could. _

"_Were you scared?" A girl with stormy blue eyes asked from the back of the group. _

"_Of course she wasn't! She's the Amazing Sari!" A boy from the far right defended. Sarist couldn't help but smile._

"_I was afraid a bit. Never in all of my life had I seen such evil looking things, but I decided to go along with them so I would have an adventure to tell you." Most of the children gasped in shock at her revelation. _

"_Why would you do that for us!" A young boy about 5 human years asked. Sarist couldn't help but smile._

"_Because you are my family," She said as she rubbed his head, making his hair messier then it already was. "Plus, I'm the amazing Sari, I like taking risks and looking danger in the eye." She said proudly. _

"_To continue the story, I was taken to an amazing castle in the farthest reaches of the land towards the west. It was a made of beautiful white stone called marble and shone like the moon as the sun set and landed into the grand house behind the great castle where the sun would rest and regain its shine for the day to come." Many of the children's mouths hung open as she described the castle and how she had watched the sun plump down on a large pillow and turn itself out and how the castle rumbled as the sun snored. Obviously there wasn't a large pillow that was in a large house so the sun could sleep. She just made it up to add some spice to her story._

"_Finally, I was taken to a great room with many demons seated on high benches that would take four of me to be able to see over. They wore all colors of the rainbow and it felt like I was in a dream, but the grandest of all was Lord Inutaisho, the greatest dog demon of all time and Lord of the West." _

"_Inutaisho isn't real!" A boy about 11, about a year younger then how she looked, yelled out. Sarist felt her inner beast fight her restraints as the boy said his declaration. Her concealment spell dropped for a moment before Sarist managed to get it back up._

"_Sari?" A little girl with brown hair and bright green eyes asked suddenly._

"_Yes?"_

"_Why did your hair turn white just then?" Sarist silently cursed._

"_It didn't turn white. You probably just saw the light reflect off my hair and it **seemed **to turn white." The girl gave her a confused look._

"_Eh?"_

"_Never mind, anyway, Lord Inutaisho looked down at me and requested me to train his daughter, the Lady Tsukiko, in the ways of battle. Naturally, I was surprised that he had asked me. He had many great generals and proud soldiers that could teach her, yet he wanted me to. I didn't know what to say, so I just agreed. I was led out of the great room and across the great castle to a room with a futon, a dresser, and table with a window. I didn't know what I was supposed to do till I met Tsukiko, but before I could decide, a girl who looked almost exactly like me walked into the room." _

"_Who was she?" a child asked. Sarist smiled and leaned forward as if she was telling a great secret. _

"_It was Tsukiko herself." She said so they could all hear, but it was like she whispered in each of their ears. They children gasped. Sarist leaned back in satisfaction as she could hear "Tsukiko…" muttered through out the group. _

"_She was beautiful." She continued back to her normal volume. "She was covered in silks and her hair was elegantly swept up in a bun with a long braid hanging down her back. Her face was like pale cream and hair whiter then snow. Her eyes were like gold and a purple line graced each cheek." She used her finger and traced where the mark would normally be on her own face. "She also had a mark like a crescent moon on her forehead that showed she was the daughter of Inutaisho. She examined me with her eyes, and I examined her. Soon, we were seated on the futon and talking happily about my adventures. She said how she wanted to be like her older brother, Lord Sesshomaru, who wandered the land without worries and studies and no pesky kimonos to rip when she wanted to run." Some of the children snickered at her comment. _

"_I told her about how I would go on adventures then come here and share them with you. She said that she wanted to come here someday and meet you all!" Most of the little girls smiled at each other at the thought of someone powerful coming to see them. She saw some of the older boys lick their hands and try to slick it back to make themselves, in their opinion, handsome. _

"_We got along great and I taught her how to sword fight and—," Sarist heard many feet coming towards them and looked up to see a bunch of guards from the castle coming across the fields to the village. Her mouth dropped open as they moved with demonic speed. _

"_Shit…" She leaned towards the children in front of them. "Go back to your homes and your parents. Do not leave until they say its ok!" She jumped up and started to go in the opposite direction of the advancing soldiers but stopped when she saw more coming in the other direction too. _

'_Kami must hate me!' She turned and ran between two huts and took off towards the woods, praying they wouldn't see her. _

"_You there, stop!" Sarist stopped and didn't bother turning. He felt a rough hand on her shoulder and was whirled around to face one of the soldiers._

"_What do you want?" She spat, trying to act like a village girl. She kept her face down so he couldn't get a clear view. _

"_No one's leaving that village till we do a search." Sarist cursed under her breath. One of her ladies in waiting must have unlocked the door after they were informed that she had left the tutor with a threat. Damnit it all!_

"_I don't live here, and I need to return to my grandmother. She's sick and I need to be there to help her." She said quietly, making sound like she was about to cry. _

"_No exceptions. Come along." The solider started pulling her towards the village, but she pulled away and started running again. She put on a small amount of demonic speed that was so small that it was barely felt, but two hands grabbed her shoulders again and spun her around so she was facing a very angry guard. _

"_You're coming with us by the order of the Lord of the West!" He said angrily as he started dragging her back to the village. Sarist reached into her sleeve and produced her dagger and slashed at the exposed skin on his bicep. He let out a yell and glared at the girl _

"_You'll pay dearly if you dare touch me again!" She hissed angrily. She barely managed to keep her youkai from incinerating the guard who dared touch her before a sharp pain hit her cheek and sent her flying to the side. A kick connected to her shoulder and more blows were applying themselves to her body. After about three minutes of torture, she was dragged up by her now loose hair to face the angry solider. _

"_Your pretty, you know that?" He said as he punched her in her soft cheek. She felt blood ooze out of her mouth, but she ignored it and the pain and struggled to keep the concealment spell up. "I think I'll keep you for later enjoyment." It was at that moment that she lost control of her aura, scent, and youkai. Her youkai destroyed the former guard in seconds, making his death to fast for her tastes. The second guard starred at where his companion stood moments earlier, then at her with anger._

"_Why you little---!" He raised the end of his spear to hit her but in a blur of black he was being held by the throat by Inutaisho himself._

"_Touch my daughter again and you'll die." He hissed. The soldier's eyes opened in shock as he noted the angry taiyoukai and nodded weakly. The guard was dropped and he scrambled away fast, thanking Kami with all fibers of his body that he was alive. Sarist meanwhile laid on the soft grass, her muscles to swollen and battered to move. She watched as her father walked over to her and lifted her up in his arms, making her wince in pain as her weight pressed down on her swollen back and shoulders. Inutaisho's eyes looked down at his daughter in worry. _

"_Drop your concealment spell. We'll head back to the castle and you don't need it sucking your energy that you need to heal." Sarist managed to whimper and nod as she dropped the spell and closed her eyes. _

"_Otou, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left." She was bracing herself for a long lecture and list of all the things she had to do once she was healed, but that wasn't what she got._

"_You're forgiven." Sarist's eyes looked up in surprise as she broke into a weak smile and nuzzled up closer to her fathers chest._

"_Thank you, Otou-sama…"_

* * *

Sarist felt something tugging on the sleeve of her haori as she opened her eyes slowly and yawned as she tried to fall asleep again. 

"Sari…" A small voice called as her sleeve was pulled harder.

Sarist just grunted and covered her eyes with the arm that wasn't being pulled.

"Sari-chan…" Another voice chimed in. The half awake girl grunted again and tried to pull her arm away from the pulling.

"Sarist!" Sarist groaned angrily.

"Go away! I'm tired and I want to sleep!" She complained as she pulled the silk haori over her face and turned on the wide branch so the rising sun wasn't on her face. She heard foot steps coming towards her and stopped.

"She won't wake?" Another voice asked. There was silence for a minute and the footsteps moved. Suddenly something hit her shoulders and she was pushed forward and rolled off the branch. Her eyes shot open and she barely managed to get her back to the ground and brace herself for impact. Instead of hard ground, something soft wrapped around her exposed stomach and pulled her into a strong chest. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru holding her to his chest like a doll and his tail was wrapped protectivly around her.

"Acting foolish like always, I see." He said without looking at her. She turned and saw Inuyasha glaring at Sesshomaru while Rin and Shippo looked at them with wide eyes.

"I was just playing with the girl and Shippo." He defended. Sarist held her gem in her hand as she felt the growing tension.

"Were you planning to catch our sister?" Sesshomaru questioned as his tail tightened around her stomach, making her gasp a bit. Inuyasha's face was tainted with red as he looked at Sarist and eyed the tail slowly tightening tail.

"Sesshomaru…!" She gasped as she was pressed harder against his chest to the point where her lungs were being crushed. "Can't---," She couldn't finish because of her lack of oxygen to her small lungs. Sesshomaru looked down at her and her pale face and loosened his tail and stopped pressing her against his chest. She finally gasped and filled her lungs with beautiful air. She turned back to Inuyasha and saw him smirking.

"I see that you are blind to her needs also." Sarist felt anger growing inside her as she tried to push Sesshomaru away from her, resulting in her falling out of her brother's grasp and falling on her bottom.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! I'm not going to be used as an excuse for you two to fight!" She said as she picked herself up off the ground and brushed herself off. "Honestly! You two act like **pups **most of the time! Kami, Shippo is more mature then you two!" She turned and glared at the two brothers before turning and heading back to the clearing, leaving two dumbstruck brothers and two very frightened children.

"Wow… She's scarier as Kagome sometimes." Shippo said, hugging Rin in fright. Sesshomaru was a bit disturbed as he looked at the spot where Sarist had disappeared into the trees. Inuyasha just nodded dumbly at Shippo's comment.

"If she was like that because we were fighting over her, I'd hate to see what she did to someone who would insult her." Inuyasha said with a shudder.

* * *

Sarist calmly walked into the camp and smiled when she saw Kagome holding a cup of fresh made ramen. Sango sat next to her with a pair of chopsticks while she waited for Kagome to hand her some ramen. 

"Good morning!" Sarists said as she knelt next to Kagome and helped her pour the water into the cups. Kagome smiled at her as she held the cups steady.

"Morning, Sar. Where did you go this morning? You weren't here when we woke up." Kagome commented. Sarist just shrugged.

"I left when everyone fell asleep. I just wanted some alone time." Kagome passed a cup of ramen to Sango and set the rest she was holding on the ground to the noodles could soften. Sarist replaced the kettle of water on the hot rock next to the fire and grabbed the cup nearest to her. She could hear pounding feet coming nearer and nearer to the camp.

"Kagome, I suggest you grab two cups of ramen right now." Sarist said as she grabbed one of the other cups. Kagome looked at her, but complied and just in time. Inuyasha ran into the clearing and grabbed one of the cups and started gulping it down with any chopsticks while he skidded to a stop. What he failed to notice was the water was still boiling and the noodles were still hard.

"Inu…Yasha…?" Kagome asked worriedly as he bit down on the rock of noodles. His face slowly turned red as a loud crunch was heard while his jaws snapped together.

"Brother…?" Sarist asked nervously. She placed the cup-o-noodles on the ground, stood, and walked to Inuyasha with slow steps. Suddenly, he turned his face away from her and spat all of the noodles and scalding water out of his mouth in one large splash. Sarist tried to stifle a laugh as more uncooked noodles shot out like bullets out of his mouth.

"You should've waited for us to say it was ok, baka." Sarist teased as she gently took away his ramen and walked back to her spot. She sat down and placed her brother's noodles on the ground and waited for the others to return.

"I'm no baka!" Inuyasha said angrily as he crossed his arms and glared at her. Sarist sighed and poked at one of the cups with her chopsticks.

"Your say." She muttered. Inuyasha glared at her but didn't reply as he sat down to sulk. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, and then Sarist before looking to Sango. Sango looked back at Kagome and just shrugged before stirring her noodles.

"So…" Kagome said a bit uncomfortably as she watched the two siblings ignore each other. "Um… Sar, I'm heading back to my era for a few days. I was wondering if you would want to come with me. It'd be a nice break from…Everything…" The black haired girl stopped and started to wonder what had come over her to add the last part. Sarist just looked up and nodded with a blank look. Her eyes showed that she was grateful, but the rest of her face sure didn't. It was like she was transforming into a miniature female Sesshomaru!

_That's a scary thought! _Kagome thought with a shudder.

* * *

Sarist felt Sesshomaru's prodding eyes as she helped Kagome pack her bag so they could return to her era while Sesshomaru just starred at the back of her head, and it was starting to get on her nerves. 

"You do know that you can do better things with your time besides making a permanent hole in the back of my head." Sarist commented without looking up.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand your desire to go to place full of humans." He said, never changing his gaze from the invisible target on the back of her head. "And with her."

"Kagome's my best friend!" Sarist said angrily as she turned to face him, her eyes bursting with flames. "And you better not insult her or any of my other friends, _brother._" Sarist emphasized on brother to get her threat through the thick skull of his as she stood up with Kagome and shot her oldest brother a death glare.

"Besides, you were never there for me when I was growing up with Otou, so butt out and leave me alone." She then turned to the Kitsune and little girl beside her. "I'll be back in a couple of days. I promise I'll bring you guys something back. Alright?" The two children nodded meekly and then threw themselves at her and had a death grip on her sleeves. She was taken by surprise as she was knocked back. She couldn't help but laugh as she hugged them back.

"Be sure to be good for Jaken." She said to them. She then leaned in closer to them. "I think he likes pink flowers the most." She whispered. The two children grinned and took off in search of a patch of flowers. Sarist stood up and brushed off her hakamas and looked towards her still sulking second brother who was leaning against a tree, a scowl plastered on his face and arms crossed.

"Inuyasha, don't just sulk all day because of the 'incident' this morning. Keep an eye on Shippo and Rin. If you hurt Shippo, I'll ask Kagome to sit you so many times that you'll reach hell before she's done. Then it'd be my turn." Sarist threatened while her eyes narrowed. She then turned back to Kagome with a cheerful expression.

"Let's go," Kagome nodded dumbly as she watched Sarist pass her and disappear into the trees before she turned back to a frightened Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm sure she's just joking around!" _Hopefully…_

The two girls walked for about an hour before they finally reached the well. Kagome climbed onto the lip of the well and her head to face Sarist.

"Ready?" Sarist nodded. Kagome turned her head back to the well and jumped in. A blue light devoured her and Sarist looked behind her to the woods. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was watching her…

_Snap out of it Sari! No ones following you. _She said to herself as she gave herself a mental slap on the face. She turned her attention back to the well and jumped in quickly before anymore thoughts could try and stop her. She failed to see the white figure in the trees watching as a blue light engulfed the hanyou girl and disappeared into the reaches of time.

Sarist fell down through the well and narrowly missed landing on Kagome.

"Oops, sorry Kagome." Sarist said apologetically as she back up. Kagome just smiled.

"It's ok. Can you give me a ride up?" She asked. The hanyou nodded and felt Kagome's hand grip her sleeve and the other on her elbow. Sarist gently wrapped her hand around Kagome's wrist and jumped out of the well with ease. They walked out of the well house and were met with the strong scent of pollution and car exhaust which made Sarist gag a bit.

"If I ever live to reach this era, I'm sure I'll die within a month!" This made Kagome laugh as they headed towards the house. They were about to enter the house when Sarist grabbed her wrist to stop her before she could touch the door.

"Someone not in your family is in there, and it reeks of anger and irritation." She whispered. Kagome gave her a confused look as the younger girl pressed one of her dog ears against the door to hear what was being said better.

"…sure that the girl is alright? Her burns were severe and they need more care then they could've gotten from an ambulance alone." A man's voice said. His voice sounded a little excited, but no human could've heard it. Sarist barely noticed it.

"I have told you, she left the night of the fire with my daughter to see her own doctor back at her home. She is not here and does not need you to check on her! Now please leave my home before I am forced to call the police to remove you." A very irritated female voice that could only belong to Kagome's mother ordered angrily.

"But Mrs. Higurashi, I'm just concerned for the well fare of your foreign responsibility." The man asked with fake innocence. Sarist scowled as her cheek pressed harder against the off white stucco wall.

_Who the hell is this guy?_

**Obviously a smart ass to think that he could fool anyone with that tone.**

_Heh, no kidding. I think he's talking about my burns. What do you think, Yori?_

…

Sarist's eyes flashed confusion before she heard shouting and realized she missed some of the conversation from inside the house.

"…GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" Kagome's mother yelled. Sarist winced in pain as the shout reached her ears. Why do people have to be so loud? The ringing in her ears subsided and she heard heavy footsteps heading towards them. Her eyes widened in shock as she pulled her face away from the wall and grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Come on!" She whispered and she started to drag a surprised Kagome to a large collection of boxes behind the corner of the house. She pulled Kagome behind the boxes and knelt down behind the boxes in time to see a man of 50 human years walk out of the house. He was wearing a grey jacket with black pants and a white shirt. He had a dark grey hat in his hand and Sarist was trying to figure out why anyone would need a hat on a beautiful day like this. Suddenly she was slightly blinded by a gleam on his head. Then it hit her.

"That man has no hair!" She muttered in amusement. Kagome stifled a giggle when they saw the man take a comb out of his pocket and brush some hair over his bald top.

"Like that's going to help." Kagome muttered as she looked out between the boxes. The man finished brushing what hair he could over his bald spot and placed his hat on his head and started walking to the stairs and gate out of the shrine. Once he was out of sight, the two girls stood up and walked into the house. Sarist slid the door close as Kagome slipped off her shoes.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called nervously as she moved to the kitchen. Sarist slipped off her black boots and followed after Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome! Welcome home! I'm in the living room!" Kagome glanced at Sarist over her shoulder before walking towards the living room. When they entered they saw Kagome's mother sitting on the couch and putting on a fairly obvious forced smile.

"Hello, girls. When did you get back?" She asked with strained happiness. Sarist's ears twitched a bit when she heard it.

"Um… about 10 minutes ago." Kagome said nervously as she took a seat beside her mother. "Mom, who was that man that came here?" Sarist leaned against the wall and crossed her arms against her chest as she watched Mama Higurashi's face go pale.

"M-man? He…He…" Sarist felt the older woman's stress and knew she was struggling for an answer.

"He was after me." She said as she looked at the non changing floor. It felt rough and uncomfortable under her feet as she felt the Kagome's shocked eyes shift their gaze from the girl against the wall and back to her mother.

"Mom, why is he after Sari?" Sarist looked up from the floor to see the woman shaking her head with her eyes closed, indicating that she didn't know or didn't want to say.

"I think he may be suspicious about how I just disappeared a few hours later. If I'm correct, that man probably has his claws into every healer in the land looking for the girl with unnatural silver hair and golden eyes that mysteriously disappeared without a trace." Sarist sighed. Though Kagome's era was amazing, sometimes the simple life in the past was what most people would desire if they ever knew what life was like before all of this.

"Sarist, I'm sorry that this mess ever started. If I had helped you more and not left you alone, then you would be carefree like you were before I dragged you to school…" Kagome said with regret. Sarist felt her legs carry her over to the couch with the two distress woman and she sat beside Kagome and starred intently at her face.

"Kagome, I don't regret what happened at your school." She said softly. "I would've rather this be happening now and know that I had let those people continue their lives then be living carefree without knowing that I had made a right decision for once in my life. We'll be able to out wit the stupid man easily if we have the right tricks." She finished with a smirk

"Say what?" Sarist felt her cheerfulness deflate almost instantly. She sighed and shook her head.

"Just get me some rag strips."

* * *

Sarist walked along with Kagome through the streets of the city 'window shopping', whatever that means. Sarist had another pair of over-sized jeans and a belt with a black short sleeved shirt that had a purple bunny on the front with "Boys are so cute when they try to think!" on the front. Her ears were concealed with a rather large hat while her hair swung freely around her back, hitting the occasional person. According to Kagome, she looked like an American transfer or tourist. Sarist had no clue what an American, transfer, or tourists were, but she decided to ask later. She did feel a bit out of place with the tight shirt and large hat with large baggy pants next to Kagome who was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and tan mini skirt. 

"Oh! Sar, look at that!" Kagome cooed, pointing to one of the many windows to a display full of elegant dresses and fancy suits. Kagome was pointing to one dress in particular made of white silk with one full strap and a cord strap. The dress had a cord that tied stylishly at the hip and had a red dragon crawling and wiggling its way up the skirt. Sarist had to admit; even if she hated dresses that one was quite amazing.

"It's beautiful Kagome." The hanyou said as she tore her gaze from the gown. "I'm sure that you'd look great in it!"

"I thought it would look better on you." Sarist raised an eyebrow and a questioning gleam to her eyes. Suddenly shouting sounded in the distance.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sarist recognized Kagome's three friends from her school as they rushed up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, I'm glad to see your back." Eri said happily. Sarist took a step back. The girls reeked of dead flowers and of heavy rains which made her nose burn. She coughed quietly and tried to keep attention off of her though it was nearly impossible when you're wearing black and a large hat along with your long silver hair.

"Oh, hi Sarist! What are you doing behind Kagome?" Ayumi asked cheerfully.

_Crap. _The younger silver haired girl stepped away from the protection of Kagome to face the tree girls.

"Um…Hi." The brilliant girl said. She had her hand locked onto her other arm around her back and avoided the gazes from the cheerful high-school girls.

"Oh my gosh! Sari, your hands! Your hands are in horrible condition!" they cried in horror as they gawked at her bandaged hands. It reminded her of Jaken when he was praising Sesshomaru. Sarist couldn't contain a growl from deep in her chest when she noticed they called her Sari. She hated when anyone besides close friends or family called her Sari.

"I'm fine." She muttered. Her irritation gave an edge to her words that sliced through the girl's horror and made them a little more serious. Barely any more serious, though.

"It must've hurt very badly, though. Are you ok? Should you really be walking around outside? Kagome should take you home right now. Who gave you permission to go walking around while your hurt?" They asked. Sarist sighed and cursed ever going into town with Kagome.

"I told you, I'm _fine!_ I don't need to be treated like a pup every time I get a scratch!" She almost yelled. Some people turned their way to stare at the silver haired girl who was struggling to keep her emotions from taking over. Kagome glanced at her companion nervously and felt the young girl's demonic aura expand dramatically. If any demons survived into this era and were on this block, or in the city the way her aura was expanding by the second, they'd find them. Kagome placed a hand on Sarist's shoulders and gave her a soft shake.

"Sar, calm down. They don't know what you go through daily." Kagome said quietly as Sarist finally pounded her emotions into the back of her mind. She looked to the ground with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry. I get enough of being pampered and worried over by my older brothers." Sarist apologized. The trio of perky girls looked at each other with a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

"You have brothers?" They asked eagerly. Sarist looked up as a sweat drop went down her head. _(anime style) _

"Um…Yeah. So what?" The Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka looked at each other and burst into girlish giggles. Sarist took a step back and just starred at the seemingly crazed girls.

_Why do I feel like I just unleashed a greater evil then Naraku on my brothers?_

**You probably just did. Hormones; it's evil when you're a cute girl and every boy's after you and you tell a bunch of boy crazed girls you have brothers that are cuter then you. **Sarist's eye twitched.

_Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. I'm am doomed if they ever see Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Actually, Sesshomaru would probably kill them if they get near him! Crap, this is not the best days of my life! _

"Uh…! My brothers already have intendeds!" Sarist said quickly, trying to tear down their hopes of meeting the two Inu brothers.

"One of them is my boyfriend, guys." Kagome added. They stopped giggling at once and they starred at Kagome.

"You mean the violent, inconsiderate, commitment issued guy? You're still going out with him!" Yuka exclaimed in amazement. Sarist jumped back and pulled her hat down harder on her head to keep it from coming off while she looked at the back of Kagome's head.

_What in the world has Kagome told them about Inuyasha! Violent? Inconsiderate? Commitment issued? Where in the world did she get those? Violent I can understand and maybe inconsiderate, but commitment issued?_

"Oh yeah," Ayumi said as she looked at the two of them. "We were going to a karaoke bar tonight. Do you want to come with us?" Kagome's nervous look instantly turned into a happy grin.

"Of course we'll go with you! My boyfriend says that Sar is a really good singer!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sarist felt herself blush uncontrollably. How many people has Inuyasha told about her little performance for Shippo and Rin? Sarist felt her blush disappear as she looked up from the pavement.

"Kagome, can we go get something for Rin and Shippo? I want to have something to get for them for the next time I see them." All four girls looked at her with odd expressions before Kagome smiled.

"Of course! We can't forget about or favorite little brother and sister, now can we?" She turned back to her friends. "While me and Sarist know these two adorable kids. One of them is like a foster child to her oldest brother and the other is in the care of a nice old woman we know. We visit them often and we like to bring them stuff like crayons and coloring books." Sarist could clearly see that she was struggling to make up a convincing excuse to get away from her friends.

"I'm sorry, but we must leave. We shall meet later tonight then." Sarist said with a quick bow. She grabbed Kagome's wrist and started pulling her away before anyone could say anything else. Sarist managed to push her way through the on coming stream of people with the larger girl in tow.

"Sari, stop!" Kagome said as she tried to pry her wrist away from the Hanyou's grip. Sarist just laughed as she dodged an oncoming business man.

"Why should I?" She challenged as Kagome was dragged along.

"Because the shop we want is in the other direction!" Sarist stopped which caused Kagome to slam into her and they both fell forward without warning.

"Ah! No!" Sarist made a desperate grab at her gem to protect it when suddenly she felt herself fall hit the concrete just as her hand grasped the marble. Her cheek press against the cold stone and she winced as her wrist scrapped painfully along. Suddenly, she lost grip on her jewel and it rolled away into the street.

"Oh no! Yasu! Yori!" She got up and chased after the jewel as it rolled farther into the street. Finally it stopped rolling and Sarist fell to her knees and picked it up with a sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami its safe!" Suddenly a loud noise blasted to her right and she turned in shock. A large truck was coming her way and she didn't have enough time to move even with her demonic speed.

"Kagome, catch the gem!" Sarist yelled as she threw the gem to a now kneeling Kagome. She saw her catch it and Sarist closed her eyes and waited for the pain of being hit.

"Look out!" Something knocked her out of the way and landed on top of her as a large gust of wind hit her in the face. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself nose to nose with a boy about Kagome's age, maybe older. He had spiky blonde/red hair and deep emerald green eyes like the grass in the feudal era. He was glaring after the truck menacingly and it reminded Sarist of Inuyasha. Sarist starred up at his face in amazement until she became aware of the fact that he was lying on top of her and turned a deep crimson.

"Um… Thank you for saving me, but may you kindly get off of me?" She asked nervously. The boy looked down at her and also turned red as he quickly rolled off of her.

"I'm sorry… Are you ok?" He asked with concern. Sarist sat up and made sure the hat was still secure on her head before she turned to the boy.

"I am not hurt. You do not have to worry yourself over me." _My brother's can do that for you. _

"Good," He said with a smile. "The names Kichiro!" He said as he held out his hand. Sarist looked at his hand before tentatively taking it.

"My name is Tsukiko, though almost all people call me Sarist." She said. This human saved her life? If Sesshomaru ever found out about this, he'd charge here into the future to find Kichiro and most likely kill him on sight.

"Sarist…That's an unusual name. Of course you're an unusual girl who wears oversized pants and hat with a black shirt and silver hair. Not to mention…." He stopped and got his face closer to hers so they were a mere inch apart. Sarists blush deepened and she stood up quickly.

"Thank you again for saving me. I need to go; my friend must be terrified to have to face my brothers about me nearly getting killed." She tried to say jokingly. She started to walk away and got a fair distance before someone grabbed her wrist. She turned in surprise and saw Kichiro.

"Wait, don't leave yet. I'm sorry if I got to close, its just you have the most amazing eyes in the world. I have never seen anyone with golden eyes before. Or anyone with silver hair that's so young, for that matter. Please, don't get offended!" He pleaded. Sarist looked up at him and nodded.

"I forgive you, but please release me. I injured my hands in a fire and you holding onto my wrist like that is causing them to burn again." He let go of her wrist and grabbed her shoulder instead.

"Sarist, would you do me the honor of escorting you to the ball tomorrow!" He asked excitedly. Sarist winced at his loud tone and pulled away from him and took several steps back.

"Kichiro…I—"

"Sarist! Your ok!" Sarist looked over her shoulder and saw Kagome rushing towards them.

"Kagome…" She turned back Kichiro and bowed.

"Thank you again for saving me!" She turned and ran at human running pace to Kagome. "Come on Kagome. Let's go." She started to run through the crowd of people, trying to get as far away from Kichiro as she could. She reached a park and ran to the nearest bench and sat down quickly. Kagome came and sat beside her while Sarist was lost to her thoughts.

"Here, Sarist." Kagome said quietly as she held out the jade colored orb. Sarist looked down on it and picked it up and reattached it to the temporary metal chain around her neck. As soon as it was back on, a flood of voices sounded.

**Sarist, are you ok! Why were you stupid enough to run into the middle of the street? You know how fast those cars can go! And why didn't you accept that guys offer? He saved your life, for Kami's sake! It's the very least you could do!**

"Yasu just shut up already! I am not accepting that male's request!"

"What male's request?" Kagome asked curiously. Sarist sighed and leaned against the back of the bench.

"The guy with the blondish red hair. He managed to get me out of the way of the truck in time and he asked me to accompany him to a ball tomorrow. Honestly, I don't like the idea. Something just seems wrong with the whole thing."

"I agree with Yasu. It's the least you can do for the guy! He saved your life!" Sarist glared at Kagome angrily.

"You forget the fact that I'm immortal." Kagome glared back.

"No, you're a hanyou! You're not immortal; you just have a longer life span." She retorted.

"I'm not just a hanyou! I used to be a full blood!" Sarist shot back. She turned her head away from Kagome and watched a butterfly bounce around a short distance away.

"How could you have been a full blood besides when you went into a blood rage? It's not possible for a demon to just suddenly go half and half." Kagome pointed out more gently then before.

"I don't know. When I was being controlled by Naraku and Father saved me, I asked him what happened to me and why I was separated from him and my brothers, he just placed two fingers on my head and gave brief images of my life before I was found by the villagers. I had a vision this morning while I still asleep of me with some children that I had used to tell stories to all the time." A tear slid down her cheek at the memory of all of the children who had once piled upon her and who she had loved like little brothers and sisters. "In the past, even if they survived they would be probably over a hundred years old." Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"Whaaat! You're kidding, right? That'd make you…"

"Maybe somewhere around 120 year's old if I had lived…" Kagome looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean 'if I had lived'? Your how could you have died if you're alive now?" The raven haired girls questioned without mercy.

"Back when Father was alive, something happened and I died. I was dead for a long time and somehow a pact was made that I would bear the prison of a youkai which was in the form of this gem. I was brought back to life and given the jewel with all of my memories eased. They did allow me to have a sword and my Fathers…My Fathers…" Sarist stopped and her eyes opened wide before she did a face plant in her knees. "Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap crappidy crap! Sesshomaru's going to kill me if he ever finds out what it really was! I can't believe I left it at Naraku's **_PALACE!_** Shit, I'm doomed!" She moaned through her knees. Kagome just starred at the girl in confusion.

"Why would the Lord of the Fluff kill you if he found out what ever you're already killing yourself over?" Sarist didn't move an inch.

"The fur I had worn around my waist with the two tails belonged to Otou." She said in dismay. "They were his tails! A living part of him, and lost my Otou's **_tails!_** For all I know, Naraku may be using as a fucking wall hanging. I am screwed!"

* * *

Kagome and Sarist walked into the full karaoke bar where they had planned to meet Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. After Kagome managed to calm Sarist down about the tail, they had gone back to Kagome's house so that she could be taught about what a karaoke machine and a karaoke bar was. After it was established that it wasn't a banshee that people spoke through, Kagome took her upstairs so they could get some better clothes then a sweater and baggy pants. After about an hour, Kagome finally settled on a jean mini skirt and a light pink spaghetti strapped shirt for herself and some better fitting pair of jeans and a tight fitting sky blue shirt that was supported by a single strap that went around the back of the neck for Sarist. And with some consideration, Kagome gave Sarist a lavender colored bandana to cover her ears so that she could hear things better then she could with the large hat, though the hat was more comfortable. 

"Kagome, Sarist! Over here!" The two girls looked up and saw Ayumi waving at them from one of the tables in the center of the room. Kagome waved back and they started making their way over to them through the crowd of people.

"Hi, guys!" Kagome said cheerfully as they took the two empty seats and Kagome helped herself to a bowl full of chips and dipped on of the chips in a red sauce.

"Hey, Kag, Sar." She said as she waved before stuffing a chip in her mouth. "We ordered a group meal of buffalo wings and fries. I hope that's ok." Kagome nodded as her eyes started to water and she made a grab at a glass of water sitting in front of her.

"Man, that salsa is hot! You could've warned me!" Kagome complained after she pried the cup from her mouth which was now half empty. Sarist's eyebrow rose questioningly at Kagome and Kagome glanced at the hanyou and shook her head.

"Sari, don't eat it. If Inu couldn't eat hot stuff and I know Sess hates spiced meats so I highly doubt that you'll do good with hot stuff either." Kagome's friends looked confused.

"Who and what are you talking about?" Eri asked while she dipped another chip in the salsa. (AN: If you don't know what their eating yet, you need to go and get your eyes checked or get a life if you never had chips and salsa before!)

"Um… Sarist's family doesn't really have good relations with spicy foods." Kagome explained sadly. Sarist remembered back when she was younger and lived at the human village and her guardian gave her a piece of over spiced fish. The silver haired girl couldn't contain a shudder at the result.

"Yes, over spiced foods aren't good to me and my brothers." She said with a shudder.

"What about your parents?" Yuka asked as she leaned forward on the table. Kagome winced when she heard the question. Why did Yuka have to ask _that?_

"My parents are dead." Sarist said bluntly. Her face was a stoic mask, but the girl's eyes betrayed her and showed that beneath all of the layers of the mask she had on she was in silent pain and turmoil. The table of girls became unnervingly quiet as they all starred at the unmoving hanyou.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! What happened to them?" Ayumi asked curiously. Sarist let out an audible growl that they clearly heard.

"If you are truthfully sorry then you won't be prying into my own past trying to find out, now would you?" She growled. She was clearly pissed that they were prying into others affairs. "And I would not tell you just so you can go and gossip about me to others. My father was too great just to become some human's gossip story!" Before any of the girls could comment on her calling them humans a boy walked past their table but abruptly stopped and starred at Sarist. Sarist looked up at the boy and noticed he looked familiar a bit. Suddenly she gasped as she remembered who he was and wanted to get as far away from the boy as possible.

_Oh, no! Please! Anyone but---!_

"Sarist?" The boy asked in surprise.

_Shit._

"Hello, Kichiro." Sarist said in frustration. What the hell was he doing here? Kagome looked at Sarist expectantly.

"Sarist, I assume this is the boy that saved you." It wasn't a question, more of a fact that she was throwing out in the open.

"Yes, I did save her life." Kichiro said proudly. Sarist growled angrily and crossed her arms and slammed into the back of the metal chair.

"Wise-ass…" She muttered angrily as she sent death glares at the wall opposite of Kichiro. Suddenly someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her chest, which Sarist promptly made the person let go by means of claws into the person's arm. She turned her head and found Kichiro trying hard not to scream in pain as Sarist sunk her nails in deeper.

"Keeping me from getting hurt by that truck can only keep you from so much pain. If my brothers ever find out you touched me, then you'd be dead within 2 seconds of making their acquaintance." Sarist said with a bored tone. "Oh, and touch me again, debt or no debt, I'll make sure you can never breed." Sarist removed her nails from his arm and used a napkin to wipe off the drops of blood on the tips of her claws that were now peeking through the wraps of her bandages.

"Sarist, don't start acting like your brothers!" Kagome scolded. Sarist just shrugged as she tossed the now slightly red napkin on the table.

"As long as he doesn't touch me, he doesn't have anything to worry about." Sarist said as she relaxed in her seat. A waiter brought them their food and the girls started eating. Because of her reaction to hot foods, Sarist was given most of the French fries and her share of the Buffalo wings split among the others. The meal was going nicely when someone from the front of the room said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to the silver haired beauty sitting right there." Sarist looked up in surprise and saw Kichiro standing on the stage, microphone in hand and pointing at Sarist. Sarist felt sick to her stomach. Now what was he planning? Some music started playing and Kichiro looked straight into her eyes and she started to feel sicker every second.

"_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
and she's dangerous  
She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction  
From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername!"_

A sweat drop _(Anime style)_went down each girls head at the exact same moment.

"He doesn't really have a good taste in serenading songs, does he?" Ayumi asked. Sarist just turned to the table and slammed her head on the surface. Her life was over. He was trying to swoon her with a song that wasn't even a love song! And his voice wasn't even great!

"_She's the symbo_

_Of resistance_

_And she's holding on my_

_Heart like a hand grenade_

_Is she dreaming?_

_What I'm thinking_

_Is she the mother of all bombs?_

_Gonna detonate_

_Is she trouble?_

_Like I'm trouble_

_Make it a double_

_Twist of fate_

_Or a melody that_

_She sings the revolution_

_The dawning of our lives_

_She brings this liberation_

_That I just can't define_

_Nothing comes to mind_

_She's a rebel _

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante _

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

_She's a rebel, _

_She's a rebel, _

_She's a rebel, _

_And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel, _

_She's a rebel, _

_She's a rebel, _

_And she's dangerous"_

The boy's performance earned him a small amount of applause from some apparently deaf people if they liked the song. Sarist felt like stabbing herself with Tetsuiga and burning in Hell for all of eternity. At least she wouldn't be as embarrassed as she was right now. She saw Kichiro wink her way before climbing off of the stage and, for the second time tonight, Sarist turned to the table and slammed her head on the table. Through the bandana Sarist heard Kagome's chair scrap painfully against the floor and the hanyou looked up long enough to see Kagome seat herself back on her own chair.

"Where the hell did you go through my 4 minutes of horror?" Sarist asked tiredly. Kagome smiled.

"I signed you to go up next. They should be calling you right about…"

"Sarist?" An old man called.

"…Now." Kagome said with a grin. Sarist glared at her, but stood up and walked up to the stage and took the microphone.

"What song do you want, miss?" The man asked. Sarist stood there and thought before she remembered a song.

"Complicated by Avril Lavigne." She requested. The intro music started to play and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes to read the lyrics playing out on the screen in front of her.

"_Uh Huh_

_Life's like this_

_Uh Huh_

_Uh Huh_

_That's the way it is_

_Cause life's like this_

_Uh Huh_

_Uh Huh_

_That's the way it is_

_Chill out_

_What you yellin for?_

_Lay back _

_It's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin in your car_

_And you're talkin to me one-on-one_

_But you become_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turnin into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like you're somethin else_

_Where you are ain't where it's at you see_

_You're makin me_

_Laugh out_

_When you strike a pose_

_Take off_

_All your preppy clothes_

_You know_

_You're not foolin anyone_

_When you become_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turnin into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

_(no no no)_

_No no_

_(no no no)_

_No no_

_(no no no)_

_No no_

_Chill out_

_What you yellin for?_

_Lay back _

_It's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turnin into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no _

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_(yeah yeah)_

_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turnin into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No--,"_

A loud crash sound off by the door and Sarist stopped singing to see what was happening. Her eyes opened in shock when she saw Kichiro lifting a boy off the ground by the throat, his eyes glaring and an evil demonic aura about him.

"Kichiro, what are you doing!" She yelled at him. Kichiro looked at Sarist and his gaze softened and Sarist's hands shot to her mouth when she saw his eyes were blood red. "Oh Gods…"

**Sarist! You have to run! **Yasu screamed in her head. **Yori took over that boy's body! He's gone into a sort of blood lust, but it's not blood he wants. He wants you! If he gets you, he may very well try to mate with you! **Sarist's blood ran cold as she starred deep into his blood red eyes.

"Yori… What are you doing…?" She whispered. Yori dropped the boy and started to make his way towards the stage. He pushed people over in his haste to reach her and soon people had made a barricade in front of him.

"Young man, stop right there!" The owner yelled. "Either you stop or we'll be forced to throw you out!" Yori stopped and flexed his fingers and his nails turned into lethal youkai claws.

"Either you get out of the way so I can get my mate or I'll be forced to tear you to shreds!" He growled as he got in a fighting stance. Sarist's face went pale as she saw the men blocking the possessed boy arm themselves with whatever they could: Chairs, knives, forks, and smashed glass shards.

"Don't fight him! You can't beat him with those! Get out of the way before he kills you!" Sarist pleaded, but her pleas fell of deaf ears as they charged towards Yori.

**Sari, run out of the building and go as fast as you can back to the shrine and jump in the well. That boy had no soul to begin with and you need Kaede's help to subdue him. Go now! **Sarist didn't argue as she dropped the mike and ran out of the side door labeled 'exit' and used most of her demonic speed to run out of the alley and run into the street towards the shrine. She could hear the emergency door being ripped off its hinges as Yori tore through it as if it was wet paper. She panicked as her aura was almost devoured by Yori's.

_He's to fast! I can't out race him to the well! _

**Then out wit him! Like you did when Kouga was chasing you before! What ever you're going to do, do it before Yori gets to close! **Sarist nodded in agreement and turned off course and into an alley. She made a series of sharp turns and jumped up on a small buildings roof. She was about to jump off the building when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Her eyes opened wide with fear as she was pushed to the ground and her arms pinned above her head. Yori climbed above her and his blood red eyes pierced down into her molten gold ones.

"Mate, you shouldn't go running from me." He scolded angrily. "You know that I'll always find you, no matter where you go." He came down and crashed his lips down on her quivering ones and used the opportunity of her screaming to explore every inch of her mouth. Tears ran down Sarist's cheeks as she felt his tongue explore her cavern and drank her scream. This couldn't be happening! She was not about to be raped on a roof by an inu youkai that she already loved?

_Wait… I love him…_She cried even harder at the realization. She loved him and he was about to do something to scar her for the rest of her life. Sarist felt Yori's free hand start roaming up and down her side and she closed her eyes in pain. Finally, Yori pried his mouth from hers and started to lick her tears off of her cheeks.

"Yori, please stop this!" She pleaded desperately as his rough tongue ran freely over her soft cheeks. "I love you!" Yori stopped and lifted his tongue away from her cheek and looked down into her eyes and saw the sincerity bursting from them. "Please…Don't do this and drive me away from you forever…"

"Sarist…" Yori whispered as his eyes started changing from blood red to emerald green. He let go of her arms and got off of her. He starred at her with pain filled eyes as she got to her knees and rubbed the spots on her arms where he had been clutching her arms and the red holes where they bled from his claws puncturing her arms. He stood and turned away from her. "I don't deserve you, Sarist. I'm sorry what I was about to do…" He was about to start running when Sarist grabbed his hand.

"You better not leave me alone after what you just did." Her clear voice advised. He turned slowly to face her and was pulled into a tight embrace by the small girl. She rubbed her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes, breathing in Yori's new scent. "You better never leave me again!" She whispered contently. Yori wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his own cheek down on her top of her silver hair.

"Why would I ever leave you?" He questioned. Sarist just snorted softly and smiled as she pulled away slightly and stared up into the demon's eyes.

"Good question. Why would we leave each other?" Yori looked down at her and smirked.

"By the way, I was never aware you could make any threats like that to a complete stranger. I was quite surprised when you dug your nails into my arm." Sarist gasped in surprise.

"Just how long have you been in that body!" He smirked contently.

"When you tripped and the gem was rolling away I managed to get out and I found 'Kichiro'. This body was without a soul and I took control of the body. After I saved you and you ran away with Kagome I followed you around." Sarist's face paled then turned red when she had a sudden thought. She brought her hand up and slapped him.

"Hentai! You watched me get dressed, you pervert!" She yelled. A red hand print started forming on his cheek and he just smirked.

"So what? You've bathed with the gem on, so you have nothing that I haven't seen." Sarist's face turned an even deeper red as he said this. She slapped him again with all of her strength.

"Kami, you are such a fucking **_HENTAI!_**" She yelled. Yori just smiled at her before kissing her on the lips. Sarist returned the favor and they stood like that for a minute before pulling away.

"Come along, let's find Kagome." He said as he pulled her towards the edge of the roof. Sarist smiled and came along with him before another thought came to mind.

"Out of all of the songs you could dedicate to me, you chose one that wasn't even a love song?" Sarist prodded once again. Yori smirked again.

"The song was so fitting though! You are a rebel and a saint, not to mention dangerous. And a song entitled complicated?" Sarist huffed playfully.

"You are making my life complicated! It was so fitting to the way you were acting when you started annoying me at the table with the girls. By the way, your singing isn't exactly at the top of its game."

"I was just play-singing. I'm a good singer when I want to be. Your singing is beautiful though. Much better then anyone else." Sarist blushed at the compliment as they jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. Yori wrapped his arms around Sarist and pulled her to his side.

"By the way, what ball were you talking about?" Sarist asked with curiosity. Yori shrugged.

"Made it up. Besides, I'd never take you!" He said as he looked down at her and stuck out his tongue. Sarist glared at him and stuck her own tongue out.

"Meanie!" He just pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, I'm a meanie that's never leaving you again." Sarist sighed contently.

"Never again…"

* * *

DHG: Oh yeah! 18 pages after the last chapter when I was supposed to be in bed and here I am again! 12:06 a.m. two days before I leave for camp where I have to wake up at 7 in the morning every day for 6 days and I'm still alive! 

Sess.: Human, you enthusiasm is puzzling and annoying.

DHG: Lord of the Fluff, go suck on a lemon, maybe it'll put you in a better mood.

Sarist: Point one for author and zero for Sesshy!

Sess.: What happened to this Sesshomaru's kind little sister who the human wrote about?

Yori: On the bed sitting in front of you with her kind boyfriend protecting her from the fluff monster.

DHG: Sigh Ok, whatever. Anyway, like it's posted on my profile, I'm out of commission for a week because of bible camp. The good thing is that my friend who I'm slowly turning into an Inuyasha fan is going with me! Yay! Now life isn't going to be so bad. Now all I have to do is make sure that the consolers don't find I have Inuyasha pictures plastered in my sketch book and sneak my MP3 into camp with me which is filled with Greenday, Linkin Park, and Fallout boys and some Christian bands on it. sigh Man, I need to take an aspirin before I go to bed.

Sarist: Poor little sister! hugs author

DHG: Finally I have a sister that doesn't like acting like a two year old and doesn't live in Korea! (Back to the reader) I'll try to get a one-shot out before I leave on Sunday. I don't know what it'll be about, probably a song fic about Sarist and Yori or Inuyasha and Kagome or some other spontaneous idea I get in the few hours of sleep I'll get. Arigatou! (Thank you!)

* * *

I am so sorry, but I am too tired to put up definitions right now. If I stay up any longer, I swear I'll pass out at the computer. 


End file.
